Triumvirat
by MrsEdgington
Summary: Et si les Mikaelson n'étaient pas les premiers vampires, si le terme "originaux" signifiait seulement qu'ils étaient à l'origine d'une lignée. Il existe en réalité des vampires bien plus vieux et plus puissants. L'histoire et le destin de la Reine Mab qui croisera le chemin du jeune loup devenu vampire, Klaus et de ce soldat en fuite, Damon, mais est-ce vraiment un hasard...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Triumvirat

**Genre **: Roman historique avec flash back sur le passé de Klaus et de Damon  
**Univers et inspiration** : Alternatif basé sur la série, Stefan's diaries et d'autres romans, séries et films.  
**Personnages principaux** : Mab, Klaus, Damon, Lazarus  
**Personnages secondaires** : Viktor, Lucius, Navarre, Audrey, Mikael, Esther, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, Guiseppe, Stefan, Katherine, Emily

**Résumé** :  
_Et si les Mikaelson n'étaient pas les premiers vampires, si le terme "originaux" signifiait seulement qu'ils étaient à l'origine d'une lignée. Il existe des vampires plus vieux, plus puissants. Loin de Mystic Falls, les différents clans de vampires, lycanthropes et sorcières se sont livrés une guerre secrète et sans merci durant des siècles jusqu'à une trêve fragile mais nécessaire. Aujourd'hui le puissant Conseil de Florence tient d'une main de fer les peuples de l'ombre, fait régner les lois et maintient la paix. Mais pour combien de temps...  
L'histoire et le destin de la Reine Mab, chef de clan et membre fondatrice du Conseil de Florence, qui croisera le chemin du jeune loup devenu vampire, Klaus et de ce soldat en fuite, Damon, mais est-ce vraiment un hasard..._

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les très probables incohérences historiques et chronologiques, soyez indulgents, merci.__

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche aucun droit, j'écris gratuitement pour le plaisir des lecteurs de ce forum. En revanche, les autres personnages et leur histoire étant issus de mon imagination, ils m'appartiennent._

**N'hésitez pas à commenter et à critiquer, merci par avance et très bonne lecture !**

***

Chapitre 1 : Klaus, an 1006

Klaus marchait vite, il fallait qu'il quitte Venise. Il les avait vus le suivre il y a quelques heures, lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, chargé de nourriture volée. Ces ombres silencieuses et invisibles. Des vampires, il en était certain. Seuls les vampires pouvaient contrôler leur rythme cardiaque afin de passer inaperçus. Mais Klaus les avait senti, il les sentait toujours. Puis, à sa grande surprise, il avait réussi à les semer et ils avaient disparus. Mais pour combien de temps. Klaus ne voulait pas attendre pour le savoir et puis il était temps pour lui de partir. La peste avait envahit la ville depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, la population vivait recluse et en deuil et ça, ça n'était pas amusant pour Klaus.

Il regrettait déjà sa vie à Venise. Il était rentré du continent sauvage et inconnu depuis plusieurs décennies déjà, obligé de fuir la haine meurtrière de Mikael, l'époux de sa défunte mère. Accompagné de ses frères Elijah et Kol et de sa petite sœur chérie, Rebekah, ils avaient trouvé le moyen de rejoindre le monde, le vrai, celui des civilisations. Ils avaient passé du temps à le découvrir, l'observer et apprendre à l'apprécier. Mais Elijah, nouveau chef de famille leur avait interdit d'entrer en contact avec les mortels. Ils n'étaient que de simples visiteurs, de passage, toujours en route pour une nouvelle destination, buveurs de sang, ils avaient appris à tuer discrètement et ne pas laisser de traces derrière eux.

Ils n'avaient pas tardé à les rencontrer, les autres, ceux qui sont comme eux et que l'on nomme vampires. Klaus était très curieux de savoir ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, d'où ils venaient, quelle était leur histoire. Mais ils s'étaient avérés hostiles, terriblement hostiles.

Les vampires d'Europe appartenaient à des clans, soumis par des chefs très puissants, réunis en Conseil, qui imposaient des lois extrêmement strictes sur le comportement de ses congénères. Mikael et Finn, eux-aussi de retour en Europe, avaient tenté un rapprochement diplomatique avec un chef de clan. Klaus avait à nouveau échappé à son beau-père dans le nord, mais Elijah, souhaitant vivement que la guerre cesse au sein de leur famille était resté pour parler à son père, en vain. Il avait rejoint Klaus plus tard et lui avait tout dit de sa rencontre avec des représentants du Conseil.

Celui-ci avait été clair, la transformation par la magie était illégale et contre-nature et malgré les tentatives d'intimidation du puissant Mikael, les Clans avaient voté : la mort pour les Mikaelson.

Mikael leur avait promis une guerre sanglante, mais Elijah était parti prévenir le reste de sa famille avant que le danger ne déferle sur eux. Il avait pris la décision de les emmener loin d'Europe, loin des clans et de la folie de son père, au fin fond de l'Afrique sauvage, loin de toutes civilisations. Mais Klaus s'était rebellé contre son frère, il refusait de fuir, encore. Il voulait rester dans le monde, il aimait trop cette vie. Elijah était entré dans une colère noire face à l'arrogance et l'ingratitude de ce demi-frère qu'il avait protégé de la folie meurtrière de son père quand celui-ci avait compris que Klaus était le fruit de la tromperie de son épouse. Elle-même avait payé le prix fort. Mais Elijah aimait Klaus et le protégerait quoi qu'il arrive, même si cela signifiait l'éclatement de sa famille, à jamais.

Klaus était donc parti, au grand désarroi de ses frères et sœur qui se demandaient s'ils le reverraient jamais.

Klaus vivait au grand jour mais aussi dans la plus grande discrétion. Il vivait au rythme de sa curiosité, jamais assouvie, découvrant chaque jour les beautés du monde des humains civilisés, ses cultures, son histoire, l'art, la musique, l'architecture, son système politique, économique, ses rangs sociaux et leurs avantages, la science, la religion.

Il se nourrissait avec la plus grande discrétion, préférant hypnotiser ses proies et les laisser en vie avec seulement une petite égratignure. Les humains en savaient peu sur les vampires, mais les légendes étaient racontées et il en fallait peu pour provoquer la terreur. Klaus voulait vivre parmi eux en toute sérénité, alors il ne tuait pas ou très rarement. Cet anonymat le protégeait de son père mais également des autres vampires, qui étaient partout. Il avait également appris à ne pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit, il changeait de nom et d'apparence le plus souvent possible et ne cultivait pas de contact continu avec les mortels qui partageaient sa vie. Mikael était toujours là, quelque part, près à lui tomber dessus, lui seul connaissait son visage. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait longtemps cru, naïvement.

Mais il s'était vite senti très seul, il voulait se stabiliser, vivre une vraie vie, avoir des amis avec qui partager son amour de l'art et de la connaissance. Son seul réconfort lorsqu'il déprimait étaient ses dessins. Il dessinait tout ce qu'il voyait, les gens, les paysages, les animaux, les femmes, conservant ainsi ses souvenirs rassemblés en rouleaux dans un grand sac de toile, sa seule véritable possession, son trésor. Mais personne à qui les montrer, personne à qui raconter ses découvertes. Il avait pris l'habitude de vivre chez des femmes, amantes occasionnelles, qui lui offrait tendresse, gîte et couvert. Mais elles étaient le plus souvent sottes ou peu intéressées par autre chose qu'une vaine promesse de mariage et d'enfants. Klaus partageait leur lit, se nourrissait d'elles et fuyait aux premiers signes de complications émotionnelles. Il ne les aimait pas, du moins pas comme elles l'auraient souhaité. Il avait aimé une fois, enfin il croyait avoir aimé, cela avait été dur, douloureux et avait mal fini. Et puis, il avait dorénavant d'autres envies, d'autres ambitions que la monotonie d'une vie familiale.

Mais il ne voulait pas être seul pour autant. Arrivé à Venise par le hasard de sa curiosité, il avait rencontré la belle Chiara, femme célibataire et battante dans une société dominée par la morale chrétienne. Elle vivait de la générosité de ses nombreux amants, nobles et notables de la ville qui se rassemblaient chaque soir dans sa maison pour parler, débattre, boire, chanter et parfois, comploter, fuyant leurs obligations de fonction et de mariage.

Elle avait tout de suite aimé Klaus, jeune homme étrange arrivé de nulle part, mais terriblement beau et intelligent. Il parlait mal l'italien mais apprenait vite. Il aimait apprendre et Chiara aimait éduquer, surtout l'art de l'amour, dans lequel il s'était révélé particulièrement curieux, gourmant et insatiable.

Elle l'avait accueilli chez elle, le présentait comme un neveu éloigné, mais personne n'était dupe. Klaus restait néanmoins discret, préférant écouter que participer à ces interminables discussions de cette élite intellectuelle, artistique et scientifique et ce, 4 siècles avant la Renaissance qui fera de Venise, l'une des grandes capitales culturelles au monde.

Il avait d'ailleurs entendu une histoire étrange venant d'un médecin de retour de Rome après une longue absence. Celui-ci parlait d'une nouvelle armée mise en place par le Pape, des moines-soldats radicaux, fous de Dieu qui avaient pour mission de traquer et tuer les démons buveurs de sang et autres faiseurs de sorts. Il disait que les bûchers étaient monnaie courante aux abords de la ville, mais que la population était tenue éloignée pour ne pas être contaminée par la malédiction. Klaus avait souri, des moines qui traquent des vampires et des sorcières, il leur souhaitait bien du courage ! Les humains ne pouvaient rien contre lui. A ce moment-là, il était loin d'imaginer que les vampires étaient en réalité plus vulnérables qu'il n'y paraissait mais que lui était différent, plus fort, invincible.

Il menait enfin la vie dont il rêvait, il était entouré, se sentait en confiance et apprécié. Il goûtait chaque jour aux plaisirs de la vie et ne se lassait de rien.

Et puis la peste était arrivée à Venise. Tuant sans distinction. Plus personne ne venait dans la maison, plus personne ne s'amusait, ne riait, ne dansait. Un silence terrible et la puanteur de la mort avait transformé Venise. Mais Klaus avait décidé de rester, la peste finirait bien par disparaître et puis, il y avait Chiara, sa seule famille.

Elle avait fini par tomber malade elle aussi. Klaus la soulageait avec quelques gouttes de son sang dans un verre de vin, mais il avait vite compris son pouvoir soignait les plaies, soulageait la douleur mais ne guérissait pas la maladie.

La ville était en quarantaine et la peste partageait maintenant son sinistre dessein avec la famine. Klaus était sortit voler de la nourriture pour Chiara et c'est là qu'il avait senti les ombres tueuses autours de lui, les autres vampires. Ils l'avaient retrouvé, identifié. Connaissant parfaitement chaque recoin de la ville, il avait couru dans tous les sens et avait fini, croyait-il, par les semer. Mais il devait rentrer à la maison, pour Chiara.

De retour dans la demeure vide et silencieuse, il constatât que sa pauvre maîtresse était agonisante. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir, elle était forte, belle, intelligente, elle était partie de rien et s'était imposée dans la société en se battant. Klaus la respectait et l'aimait, à sa manière. Il se résolut à la transformer, lui expliquant rapidement ce qu'elle était dorénavant, il lui devait bien ça, elle qui l'avait nourri sans en avoir conscience pendant des mois. Mais il devait partir, vite, loin et ne pouvait l'emmener avec lui, pour sa sécurité. Chiara était maligne, elle s'en sortirait très bien toute seule, elle l'avait toujours fait.

Il partit donc. Mais arrivé à la sortie de la ville, marchant rapidement sur ce chemin de dalles de pierre, jadis construit par les romains, il les sentit à nouveau, d'un coup, l'entourant dans l'ombre, lui coupant toute possibilité de fuite.

Ils étaient au moins 4, invisibles mais indéniablement présents. Klaus s'arrêta de marcher, il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. C'était la fin, il devait l'accepter. Se battre ne servirait à rien. Il repensa à sa famille qu'il ne reverrait jamais, à toutes ces aventures qu'il ne vivrait jamais, stoppé net dans son fabuleux voyage. Il avait vécu plus longtemps qu'aucun être humain mortel ne rêveraient jamais de vivre, goûté aux plaisirs de la vie sans restriction, sans morale, sans religion. Il avait été libre, sans dieu, sans maître, un court instant de son existence, instant trop court. Il voulait vivre encore, mais c'était la fin. Il sourit.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les leva sur l'ombre qui lui faisait face, une femme, drapée par une lourde cape à capuche, il ne distinguait pas son visage, comme si elle n'en avait pas, juste une ombre vide. Sans lever la tête, toujours baissée, il planta son regard déterminé et sans peur dans ses yeux imaginaires de son ennemie, écarta les bras, levant les paumes face à elle et toujours souriant, dit, avec cette arrogance provocatrice qui le caractérisait parfois : « _Et bien ? Qu'attendons-nous ?_ ».


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Damon, an 1861

Damon ouvrit les yeux et les referma immédiatement. Le soleil l'aveuglait. Il mit un moment avant de reprendre pleinement connaissance. Il était allongé sur le dos, dans la boue, la moitié du corps toujours plongé dans la rivière. Il se retourna péniblement sur le ventre. Son corps tout entier n'était que douleur et il se demanda s'il avait des os brisés. Il ne savait pas combien de temps, il était resté inconscient, mais plusieurs heures, car il faisait jour et le soleil était haut. Il n'avait pas la force de se relever pour l'instant, il était en vie, c'était déjà ça.

Il referma les yeux et repensa aux événements de la nuit passée et comment les choses avaient pu tourner aussi mal pour lui. Il allait être pendu, c'était sûr, les soldats ne tarderaient pas à le retrouver. Il se souleva sur les bras, tentant de se lever, mais en vain, il retomba mollement et perdit connaissance, encore.

Ca faisait quelques mois qu'il avait rejoint l'armée confédérée. Pas qu'il soit attiré par la guerre, il était bagarreur c'est vrai, mais n'affectionnait pas particulièrement la violence. Il ne soutenait pas vraiment la cause, mais il voulait partir et son père l'y avait chaudement encouragé. Damon le soupçonnait de le vouloir mort, Guiseppe l'avait toujours détesté, dès sa naissance. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal, il n'était qu'un enfant, sans cesse corrigé à coups de ceinturon pour un rien, son père, souvent ivre, l'appelait Daemonius, le Démon, Damon…

Souvent, il rêvait de s'enfuir, partir à l'aventure, découvrir le monde, être libre. Mais son désir de liberté se transformait parfois en souhait de mourir, sous les coups de son père. Mais il s'accrochait, pas pour lui, mais pour Stefan, son petit frère, sa seule raison de tenir. Il avait juré à sa mère sur son lit de mort qu'il veillerait toujours sur lui, le protégerait. Même si cela signifiait qu'un jour, il l'enlèverait à leur père. Guiseppe voyait d'un très mauvais œil la relation fusionnelle entre ses 2 enfants et avait fini par envoyer Damon étudier dans une autre ville, empêchant ainsi, disait-il, son bon-à-rien d'aîné d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur le cadet. Il est vrai que Damon, adolescent, se rebellait de plus en plus contre son père et que celui-ci avait dorénavant du mal à le soumettre à sa volonté.

Il parti étudier l'ingénierie civile dans le nord. D'abord très heureux de voyager, malgré sa séparation d'avec Stefan, il découvrit très vite que les études l'ennuyaient profondément, préférant la vie nocturne, le jeu et les femmes. Il finit donc par se faire renvoyer de l'université et rentra sans le sous chez son père.

La guerre arriva peu après et l'idée de son engagement dans l'armée de l'Union sembla ravir son père qui déclarait à haute voix que finalement son fils servirait la Cause à défaut de servir sa famille. Mais Damon voyait bien dans son regard qui serait encore plus heureux d'annoncer sa mort au champ d'honneur.

Damon se révéla être un bon soldat, il magnait bien les armes, mais manquait d'engagement, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Sans ambitions mais arrogant, le jeune homme n'était pas apprécié de ses compagnons, mais il s'en fichait, il n'était pas là pour se faire des amis. Les gradés, en revanche, l'aimaient bien. Damon faisait preuve de courage et d'initiative, il fonçait souvent dans le tas, sans trop réfléchir, c'était un bon soldat, mais il ne serait jamais officier.

Il était souvent invité à la table des officiers, après les repas, pour jouer aux cartes et siroter un verre d'alcool. Les autres soldats n'appréciaient guère ce traitement de faveur et lui faisaient souvent remarquer par des moqueries, des insultes et parfois même une bousculade. Mais Damon ne relevait pas, préférant les mépriser de son regard, hautain, arrogant, parfois provocateur.

Ce soir-là Damon était seul dans une tente, travaillant sur les cartes du secteur. Il était épuisé et n'avait pas le courage de se déshabiller pour aller dormir, il enleva néanmoins sa veste et sa ceinture à laquelle était suspendus ses armes et posa sa tête dans ses bras à même la table à laquelle il était toujours assis. Il se laissa divaguer à ses rêveries d'aventure, de voyage et de découvertes de terres inconnues lointaines et inviolées par l'homme civilisé. Il rêvait surtout de ces femmes exotiques, sauvages, il avait toujours eu une attirance pour les esclaves de son père, mais aussi pour les indiennes. Elles semblaient plus fortes, différentes, non-entravée dans ces vêtements moralement acceptables et imposés par une société qu'il détestait. Les filles de sa ville n'avaient aucun attrait à ses yeux, elles se ressemblaient toutes, parlant toujours des mêmes choses, faisant toujours les mêmes choses, attendant qu'un homme veuillent bien les épouser, mais refusant en bloc baisers et caresses de peur de voir leur réputation perdue. Damon avait connu ses premières expériences charnelles avec une employée de maison métisse, plus âgée et déjà experte. Si son père l'avait su, il les aurait tué tous les deux, pour sûr.

Il s'enfonça de plus en plus dans le sommeil, bercé par ses aventures imaginaires en compagnie de son frère, dans des contrées lointaines peuplées de femmes exceptionnelles. Quand soudain un hurlement le fit bondir de sa chaise. Un hurlement de femme justement.

La tente dans laquelle il se trouvait se trouvait à l'arrière du camp au bord d'une falaise. Il sorti en trombe et couru dans la direction des cris, de plus en plus à l'écart. Ce qu'il découvrit ne lui plut pas. 2 hommes, ivres, Damon les connaissait bien pour avoir souvent été en conflit avec eux, maintenaient une indienne sur le sol et s'activaient à lui arracher ses vêtements. La pauvre avait pris des coups au visage et saignait du front et de la lèvre. Damon sentit la colère monter en lui, il saisit l'homme qui était à genou entre les cuisses de la fille et le tira en arrière par la nuque avec une force qui le surprit lui-même. Puis il assena un coup de poing au visage de l'autre qui était face à lui et, tournant la tête brusquement sur l'indienne, lui murmura « cours ».

Il n'attendit pas de vérifier si elle avait compris, les 2 hommes s'étaient relevés et lui faisaient face, ivres de haine. L'un d'eux sorti son épée, Damon n'attendit pas qu'il engage et fonça sur lui, saisissant fermement la garde en le frappant au ventre. Il sentit l'autre arrivant dans son dos et se retourna brusquement. Puis tout se figea, l'homme écarquillait les yeux de surprise, Damon baissa le regard et constata que l'épée lui avait transpercé le ventre. Il tenait toujours la main de l'autre qui soudainement le tira en arrière et ils tombèrent.

La chute paru interminable, pourquoi ne touchaient-ils pas le sol, Damon compris quand il sentit l'eau glacée engloutir son corps, ils étaient tombés de la falaise, dans la rivière en contrebas. Celle-ci n'était pas profonde et il sentit le corps de l'homme sous lui se briser au contact des rochers. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de recenser ses propres blessures, déjà le courant de la rivière l'emportait avec lui, le cognant contre les branches et les rochers et l'empêchant de remonter à la surface. Il était à bout de force, mais dans un dernier élan de survie, il sortit le visage de l'eau, saisi la branche d'un arbre et se hissa sur le bord dans la boue avant de perdre connaissance.

Des bruits de pas et des voix le sortirent de sa torpeur. Ils l'avaient retrouvé, déjà. Il gardât les yeux clos, ne voulant affronter leur jugement. Il aurait voulu mourir tout de suite, pour ne pas avoir à subir l'humiliation du procès et de l'exécution. Il sentit des mains puissantes le soulever du sol, mais la douleur de son corps meurtri le fît retomber dans l'inconscience.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Mab, an 49 avant J. C.

Mab s'ennuyait déjà. Ils venaient d'arriver pourtant, mais elle n'avait pas goût à ces fêtes mondaines surtout quand elles étaient peuplées de sots et autres lèche-bottes. Elle se fichait de la musique, des conversations et petits plats, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sa villa !

Jules César de retour des Gaulles, venait d'entrer dans Rome, provoquant la fuite de bon nombre de sénateurs, ces lâches. Mais ce jour-là, Mab se fichait de la politique. En effet, plusieurs villas de luxe aux abords de la ville avaient été abandonnées par leurs propriétaires et le Général, seul Maître de Rome désormais, avait promis de les distribuer à ses fidèles.

Et ses fidèles, elle en faisait partie. Mab adorait Rome, son organisation, sa politique, sa culture, son histoire. Elle aimait côtoyer l'élite, converser politique et étudier les récits de guerre de cette formidable machine invincible qu'était l'armée romaine. Enfin une civilisation à la hauteur de ses ambitions ! Et pourtant, elle en avait connu d'autres, des civilisations, des peuples l'avaient même considérée jadis comme une déesse, lui avaient bâti des temples et avaient chanté son existence. Mais comme tout peuple humain organisé, ils avaient fini par se rebeller, Mab l'avait appris à ses dépens, ça avait mal fini. Elle savait aujourd'hui qu'elle devait faire preuve de modestie et de discrétion si elle voulait vivre sereinement à leur côté.

D'ailleurs, elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme une déesse. Les Dieux, il y en avait plein dans les écrits, dans les mythes, les chansons, mais elle n'en avait jamais vu aucun. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était différente des humains, même si son apparence est identique.

Elle a mis du temps à le réaliser, ça aussi, mais quand on est seul, on apprend difficilement sur soi-même.

Mais la patience n'était pas son fort. Mab commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. « Du calme, ma Chère, il va arriver. » lui chuchota Lazarus, son fidèle compagnon depuis plus de 2 siècles maintenant. Il lui tendit une coupe de vin et l'entraîna par le bras au milieu de la foule. Ecoutant les diverses conversations sans les entendre, Mab et Lazarus attendaient César de pied ferme. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'ils avaient le tour des villas abandonnées, s'amusant au passage à terroriser les pillards et autres vagabonds. Et puis, elle l'avait enfin trouvée, la villa de ses rêves, la villa des roses, avec ses bassins, ses jardins délicats donnant sur les champs d'oliviers. Elle l'a voulait et Mab obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. A condition de demander à César. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à le convaincre, il suffirait de le regarder dans les yeux. Encore fallait-il réussir à l'approcher.

Un groupe à côté d'elle, parlait des récits sur ces peuples barbares du nord, les traitants d'animaux. Mab se détourna avec mépris. Savent-ils seulement ce qu'est vraiment un animal. Elle, elle en a été un, pendant des siècles, peut-être plus, inconsciente de sa véritable condition.

Et elle les avait traqués, ces humains, proies faciles, rassemblées en troupeau. Elle avait dévoré sans état d'âme leurs congénères les plus faibles, souvent des enfants. Prédateur solitaire, elle avait passé du temps à les observer dans l'ombre, jusqu'au jour où poussée par une grandissante curiosité, elle s'était rapprochée.

Un jour, un clan, curieux lui-aussi, l'avait accueillie, inconscient du danger qu'elle représentait. Ils l'avaient lavée, nourrie et vêtue comme l'une des leurs. Elle ne comprenait pas les sons qui sortaient de leur bouche, sourde à toute forme de langage. Mais elle adorait les regarder, les écouter, étudier les objets qu'ils fabriquaient.

Et la faim était arrivée, comme chaque fois, elle s'était servie sans comprendre le choc que cela représentait pour ces nouveaux voisins. Il l'avait chassée à coup de pierres et de lances, tentant de la tuer, mais elle ne mourrait pas, jamais. D'autres essayeront plus tard, plus violemment, mais échoueront eux-aussi.

Pour la première fois, elle avait ressenti un sentiment étrange. Un vide, une tristesse, la solitude. Elle avait aimé les quelques jours passé dans parmi ces êtres qui lui ressemblaient tant sans être comme elle.

Alors elle avait appris la contenance, la patiente, la discrétion pour être enfin acceptée. Cela avait pris du temps, beaucoup de temps, il y avait eu d'autres échecs, beaucoup d'autres.

Et aujourd'hui, elle était à Rome ! Se mêlant naturellement à l'élite humaine comme si elle avait toujours fait partie des leurs. S'ils savaient !

Lazarus et elle, ne tuaient pas, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. La maîtrise de ce pouvoir du regard suffisait à ce qu'ils obtiennent tout ce dont ils désiraient. Ils s'invitaient donc de maison en maison dans n'importe quelle ville ou pays et profitaient des plaisirs de la vie, sans que personne ne se demande vraiment d'où pouvaient bien venir ces étranges personnages.

Et ça faisait longtemps que le stratagème marchait, presque 250 ans !

250 ans qu'elle était arrivée sur ce continent civilisé dont elle était peut-être issue à l'origine. Fuyant les contrées africaines. Oui fuyant. Car à force, les petits caprices de la Déesse blanche avaient fini par agacer les populations locales qui s'étaient donné un malin plaisir à vouloir la détruire. Et pas n'importe comment, en la découpant, la brûlant, la noyant… Il y avait eu aussi ces femmes très puissantes qui psalmodiaient des prières étranges ayant des effets miraculeux. Mab avait passé du temps à les étudier et à les tester. Le jour où les sorcières s'étaient retournées contre elle, les sorts n'avaient pas eu d'effets. Mais leur nombre et leur détermination avait fini par représenter un vrai danger de mort. Et morte, elle l'avait été, plusieurs fois.

Mais Mab revenait toujours, ça aussi elle l'avait appris, sans jamais comprendre comment d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait donc jamais peur, mais elle détestait la souffrance physique, alors son comportement arrogant vis-à-vis des populations humaines avait dû changer. Elle serait désormais une Déesse bienveillante. Cette seule pensée la faisait toujours rire. Quoi qu'il arrive avec le temps, elle ne cesserait jamais d'avoir un certain mépris pour les humains. Ils restaient de la nourriture après tout, intéressante c'est vrai, mais de la nourriture quand-même !

Remontant dans le nord, elle avait alors trouvé refuge chez un riche marchand d'épices qui lui avait fait traverser la mer. Elle l'avait convaincu d'un regard qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle et s'était installée dans sa villa avec les honneurs dus à son rang, s'il-vous-plait ! Même l'épouse du marchand n'avait pas son train de vie.

Elle se nourrissait discrètement, ne souhaitant pas provoquer une nouvelle onde de violence chez ses nouveaux voisins. Et puis, elle avait rencontré Lazarus, l'esclave érudit ramené de Grèce.

Il lui avait plu tout de suite, avec lui, elle se sentait libre de parler de son passé, de ses voyages, ses rencontres, il comprenait et posait de bonnes questions, mais elle ne disait pas tout, il ne fallait pas lui faire peur.

Lazarus de son côté était fasciné par la jeune femme, si belle et si… imaginative ! Avec elle, il partageait son savoir, lui enseignant tout ce qu'il trouvait. Elle était l'élève parfaite, avide de nouvelles connaissances.

Mais ses étranges pouvoirs n'avaient pas échappé à Lazarus. Elle obtenait avec une facilité déconcertante tout ce qu'elle souhaitait des maîtres. Elle n'était ni esclave, ni amante, ni membre de la famille. Elle était là, c'est tout. Comme si cela paraissait évident à tout le monde.

Et puis, il l'avait vu une nuit et là, il avait compris. Elle se tenait assise sur une banquette, tenant dans ses bras une jeune esclave de la maison, inconsciente. Mab la berçait doucement en murmurant un chant étrange, incompréhensible, l'esclave souriait dans son sommeil. Puis Mab se tut, son visage se transforma soudainement. Ses yeux devinrent terribles et ses dents ! Ses crocs plutôt ! S'étaient enfoncés doucement dans la gorge de la malheureuse, laissant échapper un filet de sang. Lazarus avait entendu des légendes sur ces êtres mi-humains, mi-animaux, considérés comme des dieux par certains, des démons par d'autres. Il s'était enfui dans sa chambre, terrorisé.

Le lendemain, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant l'esclave lui servant son déjeuner. Celle-ci semblait un peu faible, mais elle était vivante et indemne, hormis peut-être les 2 petits trous sombres sur sa gorge.

Lazarus avait compris que Mab avait besoin de sang humain pour vivre. Mais elle ne faisait aucun mal, la gentille petite, comment aurait-elle pu, elle était si douce.

Il continua donc à passer la majorité de son temps en sa compagnie, mais ne mentionna jamais ce qu'il avait vu et ce qu'il croyait savoir. Si elle souhaitait qu'il sache la vérité, elle finirait par la lui dire.

Un jour, il est tombé malade. De ce genre de maladie de la respiration dont on ne guérit jamais. Il toussait de plus en plus et du sang, au grand désarroi de Mab qui avait testé sur lui toutes les potions millénaires qu'elle avait appris à fabriquer au contact des différents peuples savants, mais sans succès. Elle y mettait un peu de son sang guérisseur. Lazarus allait bien quelques jours, puis retombait dans la maladie et c'était pire à chaque fois. Il allait mourir bientôt. A moins que… à moins….

Mab chassa cette pensée de sa tête, ça allait mal tourner comme toujours. Elle courait dans tout les sens, cherchant désespérément une solution à la survie de son ami, son seul ami.

Mab avait déjà fait revivre des gens par le passé, cette résurrection les transformait en créature comme elle. Enfin… presque. Des animaux, voilà ce qu'ils étaient devenus, sauvages, incontrôlables, assoiffés de sang, massacrant tout sur leur passage, renvoyant Mab à son passé bestial qu'elle voulait oublier. Elle avait découvert ce nouveau pouvoir par hasard, comme à chaque fois.

C'était un jeune homme en Afrique, Mab l'aimait bien, c'était un bon amant et il était gentil et serviable avec elle. Mais la haine de sa tribu l'avait rattrapé. Ils avaient fui ensemble. Mais traversant un désert, la faim et la soif étaient venues à bout des forces du pauvre jeune homme. Alors elle lui avait fait boire son sang, seul liquide en sa possession. Le nourrissant un peu mais pas suffisant pour qu'il survive. Mais la mort est venue différemment, par la pointe d'une lance qu'il reçu en pleine poitrine. Mab ne l'avait pas supporté, elle les avait massacrés, tous, femmes et enfants compris. C'était une époque où elle maîtrisait encore difficilement sa colère et puis ils lui avaient pris son homme, son compagnon. Et cela méritait vengeance !

Mais celui-ci s'était soudainement réveillé, bien vivant et en pleine forme. Mais au bout de quelques heures, la faim était arrivée, transformant son amour en bête immonde avide de sang. Mab avait compris qu'il était désormais comme elle. Elle avait en vain essayé de lui apprendre à se contenir et à continuer à se comporter comme un être humain, civilisé. Elle admit son échec quand il se retourna contre elle. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait le tuer. Mais comment ? Elle ne mourrait jamais elle ! Elle avait tout essayé, puis finalement la décapitation avait eu raison du malheureux. Elle le pleura pendant des décennies.

Elle avait tenté d'autres expériences avec des humains pour qui elle avait une certaine affection, mais à chaque fois c'était un désastre. En tout cas, elle avait appris à tuer ses congénères. Décapitation, cœur arraché, brûlés vifs et pieu en bois dans le cœur. Voilà ce qui marchait. Ca pouvait toujours servir de savoir ça, au cas où un jour, elle en croiserait d'autres comme elle. Mais ça n'était jamais arrivé. Elle était seule, depuis toujours.

Aujourd'hui, elle voulait tenter la transformation de Lazarus. Mais elle allait si prendre autrement, elle allait tout lui dire… avant.

Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle était vraiment et ce qu'elle avait appris sur sa propre existence durant les siècles passés. Elle lui parla de l'immortalité, de l'invincibilité et puis enfin de la faim. Cette faim qu'il allait devoir contrôler. Il l'avait écoutée sans prononcer le moindre mot, digérant difficilement l'ampleur des informations qui entraient en lui, essayant de prendre la mesure des conséquences sur sa propre existence. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, vivre à travers les âges, à travers l'histoire, l'évolution des civilisations, à jamais.

Ensemble, ils se préparèrent patiemment et lorsque le moment arriva, Mab le fit doucement. Elle se coupa la langue avec un petit couteau et lui fit avaler son sang par un baiser. Lazarus n'avait jamais été son amant, ils n'avaient pas ce genre de relation. Mais elle voulait que ce moment soit intime, exceptionnel, unique.

Puis elle lui brisa la nuque.

Ce fût difficile au début, la faim dévorait Lazarus, mais Mab arrivait à le faire se contrôler par des simples mots. Il fallait qu'il soit conscient de ses envies et qu'il réfléchisse aux conséquences de ses actes. Il n'était pas nécessaire de drainer entièrement un corps humain pour satisfaire sa faim. Se nourrir un petit peu sur 3 ou 4 personnes par jour suffisait amplement. Encore fallait-il savoir à quel moment stopper l'acte avant que le cœur de la proie s'arrête de battre. Il fallait donc savoir écouter, sentir l'autre, fusionner avec celui-ci pour en tirer plaisir et parfois aussi… en donner.

Elle lui enseigna patiemment l'art de l'hypnose et du contrôle des pensées durant le sommeil. Lazarus comprenait vite. Il était intelligent, il réfléchissait dans le bon sens et devint vite indépendant.

C'était donc cela la solution ! Il suffisait de bien choisir les humains à transformer et de les préparer. Il fallait que ceux-ci soit pleinement conscience de leur corps, leur âme et leur existence et surtout qu'ils en aient envie. Mais il fallait également qu'ils soient forts, puissants et intelligents. Mab avait toujours tenté l'expérience sur des êtres innocents, naïfs et involontaires.

Elle pouvait enfin assurer sa descendance, sa famille, son clan et peut-être un jour… son empire !

Mab et Lazarus voyagèrent beaucoup, se plaisant à découvrir la beauté du monde qui s'offrait à eux. Ensemble, ils se soutenaient, s'écoutaient et parfois se critiquaient, mais ensemble, ils se sentaient tout puissant. Pour l'instant du moins…

César fit enfin son apparition. Lazarus s'occupa de lui adresser sa demande de son regard profond, laissant Mab finir sa coupe de vin dans le jardin et calmer son impatience. Ca y'est, ils avaient la villa ! Ils étaient enfin chez eux, ils pourraient commencer à sereinement construire leur avenir.

Et Lucius arriva.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Mab et Klaus, an 1006

Mab quitta enfin Rome, épuisée. Navarre était dorénavant son allié et avait commencé à faire le ménage dans ses propres rangs, rassuré de savoir que les clans contrôlaient l'expansion de leurs population et les soumettaient à des lois strictes en appliquant la justice d'une main de fer. Elle détestait les religieux et les chrétiens en particulier. Mais là, ils avaient dépassé les bornes, mais elle ne pouvait pas éradiquer à elle seule les fous du Dieu unique et puis, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à l'agacer, toutes les religions n'étaient pour elle que des inepties juste destinées à asservir les peuples. « Les dieux, jamais vus ! » Répétait-elle sans cesse. Mais au fond d'elle, elle s'interrogeait toujours sur l'origine de la vie et de sa propre existence. A Rome, le problème était réglé, pour l'instant du moins. Elle n'avait qu'une confiance relative en Navarre et l'avait confié aux bons soins de Lazarus, expert pour percer les secrets les plus enfouis de la nature humaine.

Elle était contente d'aller à Venise, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris de vacances. Et Venise, comme Florence étaient des territoires neutres n'appartenant à aucun clan. Elle s'y baladait le visage découvert, peu de gens connaissaient sa véritable apparence, c'était mieux comme ça, elle se sentait libre d'aller et venir dans le monde, à sa guise.

Elle avait pour habitude de séjourner chez l'une de ses protégées, une humaine pour qui elle s'était prise d'affection. C'était une jeune laissée pour compte, devenue prostituée mais intelligente, ambitieuse et débrouillarde. Les 2 femmes s'étaient appréciées immédiatement. Mab lui avait acheté l'une des plus belles villas de Venise et lui faisait verser une pension régulière, permettant à la jeune femme de se libérer du joug des hommes. Mais celle-ci continuait son activité de courtisane pour le plaisir, elle était libre. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'accueillir chez elle, l'élite intellectuelle locale et leur offrait un espace de liberté, rare dans ce monde chrétien si radical.

Sur la route, Mab constata les débuts du ravage de la peste. Celle-ci ne mettrait pas longtemps avant d'atteindre les villes. Décidemment, les chrétiens n'avaient toujours pas compris qu'il fallait brûler les cadavres et leurs possessions matérielles, au lieu de les enterrer ! Mais elle n'y ferait rien, le sort des humains n'était pas son problème, elle en avait d'autres bien plus importants à régler. La trêve fragile entre les clans, les fous de Dieu, Navarre et les originaux venus d'ailleurs qu'on n'arrivait toujours pas à retrouver. Non, vraiment, elle était fatiguée, quelques mois passés chez son amie et sa cour lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Quand Chiara ouvrit la porte, les 2 femmes se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elle avait un peu vieilli constata Mab, mais pour elle, la courtisane serait toujours une jeune fille. Elle l'avait connu presque encore enfant, mais déjà bien instruite sur la nature humaine et celle des hommes en particulier. Mais pour avoir une vie à la hauteur de ses ambitions, elle avait besoin d'un généreux mécène. Mab en l'occurrence.

Le vampire lâcha sa protégée et se recula pour mieux la contempler. Qu'elle était belle. Mais Mab perdit soudain son sourire en voyant les 2 petits trous sombres sur sa gorge. Qui avait osé ! Chiara était sous sa protection, elle l'avait marquée pour lui éviter tout danger dans la Venise neutre et peu contrôlée. Mais Chiara ne connaissait pas l'existence des vampires autrement que par des légendes. Peut-être était-elle consentante après tout, le responsable pouvait-il être l'un de ses nombreux amants ? Mab l'interrogea sur sa plaie : « oh tu sais, les insectes sont voraces par ici. » L'insecte en question allait pas tarder à perdre sa tête, la justice du Conseil de Florence allait être violemment appliquée et par la Reine en personne !

Mais pour l'instant, la Reine était fatiguée et monta se reposer dans sa chambre. « Profite de tes dernières heures, scélérat ! » Elle s'endormi en pensant à la manière dont elle allait faire souffrir le vampire.

Elle se réveilla en pleine nuit dans la villa silencieuse. Les invités de la belle étaient partis ou dormaient dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de la demeure. Mab se balada d'une pièce à l'autre, observant les dormeurs, parfois seuls, parfois en couple. Elle entra en silence dans la chambre de Chiara, curieuse de savoir si le vampire oserait s'y trouver. S'il était observateur, il saurait qu'elle était dans la maison et aurait déjà pris les jambes à son coup. Mais le vampire était bien là, endormi dans les bras de la courtisane, la tête reposant sur son ventre nu. Mab se pencha sur lui pour mieux l'observer malgré l'obscurité. Il était très beau, elle ne le connaissait pas, mais il lui rappelait furieusement quelqu'un. Elle n'arriva pas à se souvenir de qui, elle aurait le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard. Elle constata, choquée, qu'il n'était pas marqué. « Un errant, manquait plus que ça ! » Cela signifiait 2 vampires à tuer. Celui-ci et l'imbécile qui l'avait transformé sans l'accord de son chef de clan. Les lois étaient strictes, la mort pour tous les deux. Les populations de prédateurs devaient être contrôlées par les chefs pour éviter une dangereuse expansion. Dans le cas de Mab, la qualité des volontaires avait toujours primé sur la quantité.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire ici, pas sous les yeux de Chiara qui le serrait tendrement dans ses bras comme on serre un enfant. Qu'il était beau, comme c'était dommage.

Mab était quand-même curieuse de savoir qui il était et entreprit de fouiller dans ses affaires. Elle tomba sur le sac de toile contenant ses dessins qu'elle admira à la lueur d'une chandelle restée allumée. Il avait un talent indéniable. Les paysages étaient très détaillés, les visages très fins. Il y avait de tout et de grande qualité. Son cœur s'arrêta net sur un portrait en particulier, elle eu la respiration coupée et écarquilla les yeux pour mieux voir. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, comment se pouvait-il que…. ELIJAH !

Son regard allait et revenait du dessin au jeune homme toujours endormis en face d'elle. Et les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent rapidement dans sa tête. Lucius bien sûr, il ressemble à Lucius ! Près de 1000 ans qu'il était parti, elle avait presque oublié son visage et il était là, sous ses yeux ! Mais celui-ci n'était pas immortel et mort depuis longtemps. Non, le jeune homme endormi était le loup devenu vampire. Autre fils de Mikael dont le Conseil de Florence avait condamné à mort le clan tout entier, malgré sa demande de grâce pour les enfants qui avait été rejetée en bloc par les autres chefs de clans.

« Klaus » murmura-t-elle « est-ce que tu réalise que le monde entier est à ta recherche ? ». Elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Et il était là, dormant paisiblement comme un enfant dans les bras de Chiara ! Mab ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer.

Le Conseil avait envoyé ses tueurs aux trousses des Mikaelson, demeurés introuvables depuis des années, mais Mab était seule à savoir pour les origines lycanthropes de Klaus. Aussi elle avait ordonnée à ses meilleurs hommes, les plus fidèles de le retrouver coûte que coûte et de le protéger. Mais elle était à cents lieux d'imaginer qu'il pouvait être un descendant de Lucius, son fils adoptif, parti un millénaire plus tôt pour le continent inconnu à la recherche de ses origines. La ressemblance entre les 2 hommes était presque parfaite, une autre étrangeté de la nature. Mab pensait avoir tout vu, elle n'était pas encore au bout de ses surprises.

Elle quitta la villa à l'aube, laissant une lettre de fausses explications à Chiara signée Magdalena. Elle n'associait jamais son nom à son visage, par soucis de sécurité. Peu de gens pouvait l'identifier. Les chefs de clans, quelques vampires de confiance. Lazarus bien-sûr et maintenant Navarre. C'était ces 2 derniers, restés à Rome que Mab allait chercher, son cheval galopant en trombe jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle avait laissé Klaus sous la surveillance de 2 des 4 hommes chargés de l'escorter à Venise. Il ne fallait pas qu'il disparaisse à nouveau, pas maintenant.

Mab revint armée de renfort quelques jours plus tard, mais la peste l'avait précédée, la ville était désormais en quarantaine, ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à y entrer. Il fallu hypnotiser la moitié de la population ou presque. Mais c'était une bonne chose finalement, dans le chaos, les vampires de Viktor, l'immonde autre chef de clan de vampires, seraient plus faciles à repérer. Et à tuer. Oui à tuer. Mab était prête à briser ses propres lois pour protéger Klaus et peut-être déclencher une nouvelle guerre.

Il leur fallu des semaines pour s'assurer que le jeune homme n'était pas repéré. Mais celui-ci était doué et les avait sentis. Il allait fuir, c'était hors de question !

Dans l'obscurité, Mab faisait face à Klaus. Elle avait caché son visage sous une lourde capuche noire. Il ne devait pas la voir, pas encore. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur, son cœur battait régulièrement. Le regard noir, planté dans sa direction.

Si Lucius avait été doux et docile, Klaus était fier et arrogant. Mab se demandait s'il voulait en découdre et s'il était aussi puissant qu'elle l'imaginait. Elle avait vu Mikael à l'œuvre, cette famille était loin d'être faible et vulnérable. Et le fils illégitime était à moitié loup. Mais il restait immobile. Provocateur, il leva les mains dans sa direction et demanda « Et bien ? Qu'attendons-nous ? »

Mab se retint de rire, face à ce jeune fou totalement ignorant de qui se trouvait en face de lui. En une fraction de seconde, elle le rejoint, son visage toujours caché. Dans un souffle, elle murmura « Marchons, voulez-vous. Il ne fait pas bon rester dans les parages ». Elle faisait allusion à ces étranges personnages masqués, responsables des charniers aux abords de la route qui travaillaient jour et nuit sans relâche à vider la ville des victimes de la peste. Oreilles qui auraient pu être indiscrètes, si elles avaient été vampires, loups garous ou sorcières.

Klaus était surpris. Il se voyait déjà dépecé par les vampires et on lui proposait une promenade. Pourquoi pas, que risquait-il ? De mourir ? Il était déjà condamné, non ? La femme s'écarta sur le côté, le dépassa et continua à marcher. Se retournant, Klaus se posta à côté d'elle, les mains dans le dos, le regard droit sur la route menant à Venise. Les ombres tueuses avaient subitement disparu. Mais une autre était surgit de nulle part, un humain, il le sentait, que Diable faisait-il ici ? Alors que d'un geste, la femme avait ordonné à ses sbires de partir, sans doutes pour ne pas entendre leur conversation, l'humain lui, se tenait maintenant à 1 mètre derrière lui. Klaus lui avait jeté un regard rapide, puis s'était détourné. Comme si un humain pouvait s'attaquer à lui. Heureusement pour lui, il n'aurait jamais à affronter le puissant Navarre.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Klaus, sans aucune politesse.

- Quelle importance ?

- C'est important pour moi.

- C'est qui vous êtes vous qui est important et c'est de cela que nous allons parler.

Klaus trouva à cette femme une autorité naturelle, bien qu'elle parlait doucement.

- J'ai rencontré votre frère, Elijah, il y a quelques années et il m'a conté l'histoire tragique de votre famille. Alors comme ça, vous êtes né loup.

- Une aberration de la nature à ce qu'on dit ! Mais je ne l'ai été qu'une seule fois, c'est fini maintenant.

- La nature ne commet jamais d'erreur, Klaus. Il y a une raison à votre existence, un but. Beaucoup de gens vous veulent mort, certain savent, d'autres non. Mais vous êtes traqué. Je souhaiterais vous protéger.

- A quel prix ?

Il était malin en plus. Mais visiblement inconscient de sa valeur et de sa puissance. C'était mieux comme ça pour l'instant. Mab aurait plus de temps pour réussir à le soumettre à sa volonté. Néanmoins, elle ne répondit pas à sa question.

- Quelles sont vos ambitions, Klaus ?

- Etre libre.

Sa réponse plut à Mab.

- Ca viendra. Plus tard.

Klaus sentit un souffle sur sa nuque, c'est tout ce qu'il se rappellerait de la conclusion de sa conversation avec cette femme étrange.

Il se réveilla 2 jours plus tard, allongé dans la cale d'un bateau.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Damon, an 1861

Damon se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il était réveillé depuis un moment déjà et il écoutait les voix qui l'entouraient. Un langage qu'il ne comprenait pas, des indiens ! Il se demandait si sa situation pouvait encore empirer. Mais il se résolut à les affronter.

Elle était là, l'indienne qu'il avait essayé tant bien que mal de protéger, quelques heures plus tôt. Elle lui sourit et lui dit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Il y avait aussi 2 hommes. Eux, en revanche, ne souriaient pas et le dévisageait avec une colère froide. Ils sortirent et le laissèrent seul.

Damon se souleva sur le bras, mais sans succès, il avait des côtes cassées mais la douleur était supportable. De là à se lever… Il constata qu'il avait été soigné, sa poitrine était serrée dans un bandage. On lui avait fait boire une tisane dont il souhaitât ne jamais savoir ce qu'elle contenait.

Les indiens ne semblaient pas très contents de sa présence. La jeune fille, pas ingrate, avait probablement plaidé sa cause après l'avoir vu tomber de la falaise.

Mais il n'était pas dupe, il allait falloir qu'il parte et vite. Mais pour ça, il fallait réussir à marcher.

Les tribus indiennes du Sud étaient regroupées dans des camps sous contrôle des militaires, mais si la plupart avaient pris faîte et cause pour la Confédération. Les choses tournaient mal pour eux. Cacher un soldat meurtrier et déserteur n'était bon pour personne. Damon devait fuir, dans l'Ouest de préférence. Oui mais voilà, il était dans le Tennessee ! La route était longue et périlleuse, les états à traverser étaient des champs de bataille pleine de soldats de la Confédération (Alabama, Mississipi, Arkansas, Texas), tous les autres étaient des états ou territoires de l'Union.

Damon réussi à s'assoir. Il baissa les yeux sur son corps plein de coupures, hématomes et bandages divers. Il se demanda comment il pouvait être encore en vie après une chute pareille. Il était nu, le corps caché sous une couverture. Il chercha ses vêtements du regard.

- On a brûlé votre uniforme. Dit une voix derrière lui.

Damon ne pouvait pas se retourner. L'homme s'approcha de lui. C'était un indien. Mais il avait les cheveux courts et était habillé comme un blanc. Il parlait l'anglais sans accent.

- Je m'appelle Noah. (Prénom chrétien, pensa Damon, il devait avoir été baptisé).

- Da… Daniel. Ils se serrèrent la main.

L'homme se retourna, saisi un ballot de vêtements et le tendit au blessé.

- Habillez-vous, nous partons.

"Partir, je veux bien. Mais où et comment ? Et puis, je n'ai pas de cheval." L'indien semblait lire dans ses pensées.

- Ne rêvez pas, personne ici ne vous aidera.

Il l'aida néanmoins à se lever et à s'habiller. Ils commencèrent à marcher pour sortir du camp. Il faisait nuit, les rares personnes qu'ils croisèrent, détournèrent le regard. Il semblait que la présence de son nouveau compagnon ne plaisait pas non-plus à la tribu. Damon avait du mal à avancer. Noah le soutenait par un bras, le forçant à accélérer sans plus d'amabilité. Il avait été froid, mais pas hostile, admit Damon. Il ne se posa pas la question de savoir pourquoi ce sauvage christianisé l'aidait à partir. Non, il pensa plutôt à la jeune indienne. Elle était très jolie et il aurait voulu la remercier proprement. Cette pensée le fit sourire. « Damon, concentre-toi un peu ! » s'ordonna-t-il avec sarcasme.

Ils marchèrent pendant des jours. Ou plutôt des nuits. Damon avait toujours mal et des difficultés à marcher. Noah lui avait donné des feuilles à mâcher. Une plante qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant mais qui avait la capacité d'engourdir son corps et faisait passer la douleur. Son esprit aussi était engourdi, Damon avait l'impression d'être ivre. « On les trouve plus au sud du continent. N'en abusez pas ou vous ne pourrez plus vous en passez. » C'était à peu de choses près, la seule phrase prononcée par l'indien. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout. Et ça agaçait Damon au plus haut point. Les 2 hommes allaient dans la même direction et c'était là, tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun.

Néanmoins, quelque chose le dérangeait chez Noah. Damon appelait ça ironiquement « sa capacité à identifier les hypocrites ». C'était un talent qu'il avait développé très jeune et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais il lui arrivait, lorsqu'il croisait certaine personne, d'éprouver une étrange intuition. Pas de la peur, juste un besoin de garder ses distances. Comme si les personnes en question cachaient leur vrai visage et qu'il ne fallait pas les provoquer, sans quoi… mais quoi, justement ?

Mais l'indien s'avéra être le meilleur compagnon de route imaginable. Damon était un citadin, il ne maîtrisait pas la chasse et la vie au grand air. Les gens de maison avaient toujours tout fait à sa place et lorsqu'il se déplaçait dans des lieux inconnus, il avait une carte ou demandait simplement son chemin. Noah lui, savait se repérer avec le soleil et les étoiles. Il savait également repéré la présence humaine dans le secteur et surtout, était un redoutable chasseur.

Les 2 hommes n'avaient pas de fusil. Mais l'indien avait des cordes pour la fabrication d'arcs et une jolie collection de couteaux. Aucun petit gibier ne lui échappait. Damon avait quand-même réussi à l'impressionner. Il visait très bien que ce soit au fusil ou avec un arc. Il avait toujours réussi à sentir le vent, choisir l'angle approprié et surtout, à anticiper les mouvements de la cible. Noah lui, avait la capacité de repérer le gibier avant même que Damon ne le voit. Ils étaient très complémentaires.

L'indien voyait et entendais aussi très bien les hommes et savaient les éviter en se déplaçant silencieusement. Il lui donnait des ordres clairs de ne pas bouger ou alors de courir. Damon n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordres mais il admit que son compagnon savait de quoi il parlait et obéissait sans discuter.

Quand il avait enfin le droit de se reposer, les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais difficile d'interroger Noah clairement. Il restait évasif sur tout.

Il disparaissait aussi pendant des heures, pour surveiller le secteur, expliqua-t-il. Et Damon restait seul à ruminer sa situation. S'il vivait enfin quelques aventures trépidantes, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il était en fuite et en danger de mort. Et surtout, il ne rentrerait jamais à Mystic Falls, retrouver son petit frère. La tristesse l'envahissait et il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait devenir dorénavant. Il se sentait seul, terriblement seul.

Ca faisait des semaines qu'ils marchaient et Damon commençait à perdre un peu la notion du temps et des distances. Où pouvaient-ils se trouver ? Noah avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'ils ne croisent jamais personne et se tiennent à l'écart des villages, campements et autres regroupement de population.

C'était la nuit et l'indien l'avait laissé seul, encore. Il était assis au pied d'un arbre. Le feu était presque éteint et Damon jouait avec les braises à l'aide d'un bâton, perdu dans ses pensées. Il leva les yeux au ciel et resta là, à contempler la pleine lune.

Il baissa le regard et vit le loup qui le fixait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Klaus, an 2013

Il s'assit sur le lit et se regarda dans le grand miroir posé dans un coin de la pièce. Il reprenait doucement ses esprits et constata qu'il n'était plus blessé. Il avait été lavé et ses vêtements étaient changés. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était la Ferrari qui lui avait foncé dessus, brisant son corps en mille morceaux.

On avait dû le soigner. Il avait été mortellement amoché mais n'avait plus aucune blessure. Il se demandait s'il avait encore du sang de vampire dans le système. Il lui suffisait de se suicider, là, maintenant et il se transformerait. Mais, il n'était pas prêt à prendre ce risque. Il devait attendre le bon moment pour sortir enfin de cette condition misérable qu'il haïssait.

Klaus était humain. A nouveau.

Il se leva et tira les rideaux pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il reconnut immédiatement l'endroit. Il se sentait chez lui, même s'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis plus de 150 ans.

La Villa des Roses avait bien changé, mais elle était toujours là, indestructible.

Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit aucun bruit dans la maison hormis ceux de la ville à l'extérieur. Il avait perdu toutes ses capacités de vampire, mais il gardait encore ses reflexes, inutiles. Il sortit de la chambre et longea le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Il en avait vu un autre qui montait celui-ci. La Villa avait été rehaussée d'un étage visiblement. Mais par qui ?

Descendant de l'aile ouest, il arriva directement dans le hall d'entrée. Il hésita. Il y avait un vampire dans les parages, probablement l'un de ses vieux amis. Peu de gens connaissaient l'existence de la Villa. Il se demanda s'il devait attendre de l'affronter ou s'enfuir. Il semblait n'y avoir personne, mais Klaus n'attendit pas de le vérifier, il ouvrit la porte et bondit à l'extérieur. Il se heurta à un mur, invisible. Impossible de sortir. Saleté de sorcières ! Il était inutile d'essayer les autres portes et fenêtres de la maison, ces salopes ne laissaient jamais rien au hasard. Il se dirigea dans le salon central.

Il était toujours aussi grand mais avait bien changé. Le bassin avait disparu, laissant place à des tapis, fauteuils et canapés. Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque immense. C'était chaleureux et décoré avec beaucoup de classe et de goût. Klaus se demanda si Lazarus était le vampire qui l'avait amené ici, cela lui paru tout à fait plausible. Même s'ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis la fin du 19e siècle, les 2 hommes n'étaient pas ennemis pour autant. Mais le vieux vampire avait disparu, traquant Viktor sans relâche, la vengeance dans la peau, il était devenu fou.

Klaus parcouru toutes les pièces de la maison, l'aile est était fermée. Il n'eu pas le courage de défoncer une porte. Il était déjà épuisé et se sentait mal. Il se laissa choir dans un fauteuil en cuir. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être malade, juste faible. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour réaliser qu'il mourrait de faim.

La faim des vampires et celle des humains étaient très différentes. Il le savait pour avoir souvent entendu ses anciens congénères en parler. Lui ne se souvenait pas de ses sensations humaines, elles remontaient à trop loin. Ils les redécouvraient avec dégoût.

Il resta assis un moment. La maison était vide, il n'y avait pas de serviteurs. Si Klaus avait toujours aimé manger, il n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie. Il affectionnait la gastronomie et avait toujours fréquenté les grands chefs du monde. Bien qu'il s'intéressât à beaucoup de choses, préparer lui-même des repas n'en faisait pas partie.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il alla dans la cuisine.

Elle avait été modernisée et était très bien fournie, il y avait de quoi nourrir plusieurs personnes pendant des semaines. Sur le comptoir central était posé un grand panier de fruits. Il y avait aussi des vins, que des bons crus et autres divers alcools de qualité.

Klaus eu soudain une furieuse envie de prendre une cuite monumentale. Mais il se retint, il ne contrôlerait pas les effets de l'alcool sur son corps humain et préféra garder toute sa tête pour l'affrontement inévitable avec son voisin invisible. Il se servit quand-même une bière.

Il inspecta le contenu de l'énorme frigo à 3 portes, il y avait de tout. Il choisit une pièce de bœuf emballée dans du papier et la jeta sur le plan de travail. S'il savait cuire la viande, les légumes en revanche… Il choisit ceux qui se mangeait cru, tomates, concombres, qu'il découpa grossièrement et mis dans une assiette. Il chauffa de l'huile d'olive dans une poêle et mis à la viande à cuire. Il ne savait peut-être pas cuisiner mais il était débrouillard.

Après s'être resservi une bière, il s'assit sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir et commença à manger. La satiété était également différente. Si boire du sang était presque identique au plaisir sexuel, manger calma juste le mal-être de son corps. Les aliments avaient un goût plus prononcé aussi, mais Klaus ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet et dévora avidement son maigre repas qu'il compléta avec du pain, du fromage, du raisin et des abricots. Il s'essuya les mains avec un torchon et se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur le salon.

- La vaisselle ne va pas se faire toute seule !

Klaus reconnut immédiatement la voix qui venait de l'autre bout de la cuisine. Elle s'était adressée à lui en anglais mais avait gardé cet accent frenchy qu'elle cultivait même et qu'il avait toujours apprécié. Il se retourna lentement face à elle.

- Je suis heureux de te la laisser, c'est votre truc à vous, les femmes.

Audrey et Klaus s'étaient toujours parlé sur ce ton ironique. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à qui il autorisait franchise et taquineries. Habile, son ancienne maîtresse savait ne pas dépasser les limites. Il l'étudia de haut en bas en souriant.

Elle avait changé. Elle n'avait pas pris une ride bien-sûr, mais avait coupé ses longs cheveux roux et les avait lissés en un carré stylé qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Naturellement belle, elle se maquillait peu, juste ce qu'il fallait pour rehausser son regard bleu clair. Ses formes étaient parfaites, une lourde poitrine et des hanches fortes, elle se tenait droite et avec classe, une vraie femme !

La française portait une robe serrée en lin bleu foncé qui se boutonnait sur le devant avec une grosse ceinture en cuir blanc à la taille et des talons aiguilles. Ses bijoux, tous en or, valaient cher.

Audrey adorait le luxe. La Ferrari était sans nul doute à elle.

L'idée que c'était elle qui lui avait foncé dessus avec sa voiture ne lui vint pas à l'esprit. Là, tout de suite, il pensait à tout autre chose.

Il l'avait connue à la cour de Louis XIV, elle faisait partie des dames de compagnie de la Favorite, la Montespan. Si elle n'avait jamais intéressée le Roi, Klaus en revanche l'avait voulue dès qu'il l'avait vue. Il l'avait transformée, offert position sociale et fortune. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment quitté la France, la dernière fois qu'il s'était parlé, c'était durant l'Occupation en 1941. Bien que les vampires n'interviennent jamais dans les guerres humaines, aussi ignobles soient-elles, elle s'était amusée à semer le chaos parmi les officiers nazis. Klaus trouvait ça très drôle. On n'envahissait pas à la France d'Audrey sans conséquences !

Lui avait eu un nombre incalculable de maîtresses dont beaucoup n'avaient pas survécu jusqu'au lendemain, Klaus n'aimait pas dormir seul et le sexe pour lui était presque vital et quotidien. Mais Audrey était l'une de ses préférées. Elle était forte, intelligente, passionnée et elle avait du caractère, qualités qu'affectionnait le vampire. Il lui accordait tous ses caprices et ils étaient chers, mais Klaus était immensément riche et les sommes qu'elles dépensaient n'avaient aucune importance. Il ne lui était pas fidèle pour autant, il n'éprouvait pas d'amour pour la jeune femme, pour personne, elle non-plus d'ailleurs. Mais quand il débarquait, elle devait se soumettre sans discuter. On ne s'opposait pas au Maître, c'était du suicide et tout le monde le savait. Audrey savait rester à sa place et ne dépassait jamais les limites.

Elle l'appréciait néanmoins, mais il lui faisait peur. Klaus était colérique et violent. Peu de gens étaient capables de le calmer. Elle n'en faisait pas partie. Quand il se mettait dans cet état, il valait mieux sortir de la pièce, voire quitter la ville.

Elle marcha lentement vers lui en déboutonnant sa robe avec un sourire hautement provocateur. Il se jeta sur elle et l'embrasse avec passion. Il la prit debout contre le comptoir. Ce fut rapide et brutal, c'était toujours comme ça entre eux.

Klaus repris ses esprit. Le plaisir non-plus n'avait pas été le même, moindre, plus physique qu'émotionnel. S'il devait rester humain encore un moment, au vu de son tempérament, de ses habitudes et de ses goûts, il allait devoir travailler là-dessus.

Mais soudain la colère revient d'un coup, incontrôlable. Il leva les yeux sur Audrey, elle comprit immédiatement. Elle le repoussa en arrière et s'éloigna en se rhabillant. Elle saisit son sac posé sur une console, s'alluma une cigarette et entreprit d'ouvrir une bouteille de vin. Elle se retourna et le fixa droit dans les yeux, impassible. Lui n'était que rage.

Il voulait lui faire mal, très mal. Depuis le sacrifice, tout avait mal tourné et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de régler ses comptes à Mystic Falls. Il avait été laxiste avec les insignifiants locaux, trop concentré sur son armée d'hybrides et ses problèmes de famille. Et la situation avait salement dégénéré pour lui. Il voulait démolir Audrey et la maison avec. Il fonça sur elle.

Klaus pris conscience de chaque centimètre carré de son dos quand celui-ci entra violement en contact avec le carrelage de la cuisine. La française était assise sur lui, lui serrant la gorge, triomphante. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, il avait reçu le message 5 sur 5. Elle se leva lentement et quitta la cuisine.

Il resta longuement couché sur le sol sans bouger, ruminant sa haine, son égo avait souffert bien plus que son dos. Il réussit néanmoins à se calmer.

S'il voulait sortir d'ici et redevenir vampire, il allait devoir s'y prendre autrement. Il lui fallait un plan.

Il se leva enfin et remonta à l'étage. Là, il s'immobilisa, observant la dernière porte, celle de la grande chambre avec terrasse qui donnait sur le jardin. Sa chambre à elle.

Il avança et saisi la poignée. Mais il ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite, cognant son front sur la porte. Il aurait voulu la revoir encore une fois, juste une fois. Et la honte s'insinua en lui.

Il ouvrit la porte et la vit. Allongée nue sur le ventre, elle mangeait du raisin. Sublime.

Klaus alluma la lumière, il n'y avait personne dans la chambre restée intacte depuis 2 siècles, inviolée.

La honte laissa place à la tristesse et au désespoir. S'il avait ce genre d'émotions, il savait très bien le cacher. Personne ne le croyait capable d'humanité.

Elle ne reviendrait pas, elle était morte.

Klaus avait tué Mab à Atlanta en 1865.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Lucius, an 48 avant J.C. (1ère partie)

Mab s'ennuyait.

Maintenant que Lazarus et elle avaient fini de voyager à travers l'Empire, avaient trouvé une Villa et s'étaient stabilisés, elle avait besoin d'un projet, d'un but, sinon elle allait devenir folle.

La décoration de leur nouvelle demeure ne l'intéressait absolument pas, contrairement au grec qui passait tout son temps à choisir patiemment chaque meuble, statue, peinture, sculpture et bassin. Las de ces plaintes et crises de nerfs quotidiennes, il lui avait déclaré :

- Tu n'as qu'à te trouver un animal sauvage à dresser !

L'idée ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Mab commença à élaborer, ce qu'elle appelait, son petit projet expérimental pour mieux comprendre sa race.

Lazarus compris son erreur quand elle commença à transformer des animaux et, bien évidemment, elle choisit, comme toujours, la « voie de la facilité ».

Elle transforma un cheval.

- Tu ne pouvais pas choisir plus petit ! Hurla Lazarus après avoir passé plus de 2 heures à rattraper l'animal devenu fou et dont le corps n'était pas fait pour une vie de prédateur.

Heureusement, celui-ci, qui avait galopé de nuit et en rase-campagne, n'avait tué personne.

Mab s'enferma dans sa bibliothèque le restant de la nuit. Les 2 vampires avaient passé plusieurs années à s'étudier, s'informer des différents mythes à travers le monde et à mettre le tout par écrit afin d'essayer de comprendre d'où elle pouvait bien sortir. Ils n'avaient jamais croisé aucun de leurs congénères et il était très difficile à la jeune femme de se souvenir de son passé. Elle avait tenté de recoller les morceaux de sa mémoire provenant de ce qu'elle appelait « sa vie consciente », mais sans être vraiment capable de leur donner une chronologie. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle venait, si elle avait été humaine à une époque et surtout quel âge elle pouvait bien avoir. Lazarus qui était érudit et conscient que les souvenirs s'effaçaient avec le temps avait décidé de tout, absolument tout, mettre par écrit.

Le savoir c'était le pouvoir.

Et les 2 vampires avaient tout leur temps.

Mab avait également commencé à rédiger tout ce qu'elle avait appris de la magie et surtout les choses étranges auxquelles elle avait assisté lors de ses innombrables et pas toujours amicales rencontres avec les sorcières. Elle connaissait quelques rudiments de leur savoir, surtout leur connaissance des plantes et de la médecine qui en découlait. Elle avait également appris les formules qui permettent les sorts et essayait chaque jour de les reproduire, mais sans trop de succès. Il lui manquait quelque chose, mais elle finirait par trouver.

Si le vieux professeur était sage et patient, Mab était plutôt dans l'expérimentation spontanée de nouvelles choses. Elle s'emballait vite et ne réfléchissait pas toujours aux conséquences de ses actes.

Après le cheval, elle transforma des chauves-souris, qui bien évidemment s'envolèrent et ne revinrent jamais à la Villa. Quelques siècles plus tard quand cet animal sera associé aux vampires dans les légendes, Mab en éprouvera une certaine fierté personnelle. Si son expérience avait été idiote et complètement inutile, elle était rentrée dans l'Histoire.

Quand elle commença à s'approcher dangereusement des chats de la maison, Lazarus usa du peu d'autorité paternelle qu'il avait sur elle et mis un terme à ses agissements.

- Ca ne sert à rien, jeune fille ! Lancer une meute de félins enragés dans les rues surpeuplées de Rome, mais réfléchi un peu bon sang !

Ils s'étaient tous deux imposé la règle de ne jamais révélé leur véritable condition aux humains. Mab connaissait leur réaction par cœur. Elle était violente.

- La Villa va être incendiée et nous avec ! cria Lazarus

- J'ai déjà été brûlée, on s'en remet, figure-toi ! lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi

Et c'était vrai. Mab revenait toujours. Elle ne savait pas comment. Elle ne pouvait qu'établir des théories sur le sujet. Impossible de mettre sa propre mort en pratique, trop risqué. Se contenter de théoriser l'agaçait profondément, elle voulait savoir. Savoir pourquoi elle ne mourrait pas alors que les autres vampires qu'elle avait transformés n'étaient jamais revenus, eux. Enfin, pas à sa connaissance.

Si elle ne comprenait pas comment elle revenait, elle ne savait pas non-plus combien de temps cela prenait. Sa dernière expérience, involontaire malheureusement, lui avait appris ceci. Elle était revenue oui, mais tout avait changé autours d'elle. Le lieu était identique, mais les humains qu'elle avait connus n'étaient plus là. Les quelques traces de civilisations semblaient avoir disparus depuis très longtemps.

Néanmoins, malgré sa frustration, elle ne tenait pas à renouveler l'expérience. Si elle ne mourrait pas, la souffrance de la mise à mort était épouvantable et intolérable.

Les 2 vampires continuèrent à se disputer un moment et Mab finit par quitter la maison. Si elle ne se mettait que très rarement en colère, elle était passée maître dans l'art de bouder. Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

- C'est ça ! Vas donc apprendre à voler pour retrouver tes chauves-souris !

Lazarus était ravi d'avoir enfin la paix et de vaquer à ses occupations. Mais ça faisait maintenant 3 jours qu'elle était partie et il commençait sérieusement à se faire du souci. Elle n'était pas en danger, bien sûr, mais il se demandait quelle nouvelle bêtise cette satanée gamine était en train de préparer.

Il finit par sortir la chercher et après avoir parcouru la région dans tous les sens, il la trouva allongée dans un champ.

- Tu as fini ta crise ? Tu comptes rentrer un jour dans la civilisation ? lui lança-t-il, ironique

- Figure-toi, Cher ami, qu'étudier les animaux nocturnes peut s'avérer fort intéressant. déclara-t-elle sur le même ton

- Tu as organisé un pique-nique sanglant avec tes rongeurs volants ?

- Très drôle ! Non, elles doivent être loin maintenant, mais on entendra parler d'elles un jour, c'est sûr. Elle tourna la tête et regarda Lazarus en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Les 2 vampires éclatèrent de rire. Ils n'étaient jamais en froid très longtemps.

- Bon alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'éloigner 3 jours de ton petit confort ?

Mab souriait de plus belle.

- J'ai rencontré un loup.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Lucius, an 48 avant J.C. (2e partie)

Labienus n'était pas malheureux de rentrer à Rome, malgré tout. Bien que le vieux général romain ait dédié toute son existence à César et à sa conquête des territoires du nord, il était aujourd'hui malade et fatigué. Mis à la retraite par son chef, il comptait bien profiter dans le calme des derniers jours de sa vie.

Il haïssait la vie mondaine et les traquenards politiques permanents qui rythmaient la capitale du monde. C'était un militaire et il n'avait que mépris pour ces civils qui se ventaient de leur victoire alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu la guerre. Il fit néanmoins quelques apparitions dans des diners, pour la forme.

C'est là qu'il fit la connaissance de sa voisine. Une jeune femme étrange, mais qu'il lui avait plu tout de suite. Elle était très belle, au physique plus grec que romain, elle avait le teint mat des méditerranéennes mais le visage doux, des cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux verts profonds.

Labienus était vieux et avait été marié à plusieurs reprises. Aujourd'hui veuf et sans enfants, il ne réenvisageait pas le mariage, trop compliqué, trop fatiguant. Mais ce qu'il lui plaisait particulièrement chez elle est qu'elle était passionnée par la stratégie et l'histoire militaire et posait toujours de bonnes questions, buvant littéralement les explications du général pendant des heures. Il n'était pas mécontent d'en parler à quelqu'un, même une femme. S'il avait formé bon nombre d'officiers, ils n'étaient pas aussi agréables à regarder.

Finalement sa retraite en campagne s'avéra surprenante et délicieuse.

Et puis, il y avait le petit Lucius dont il fallait s'occuper, son fils adoptif, un barbare du nord ramené de la guerre. Labienus ne le considérait néanmoins pas comme un esclave et ferait en sorte qu'après sa mort, le garçon ne manque de rien. Encore fallait-il qu'il survive jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne adulte. 13 ans chez les romains. Mais il ne connaissait pas son âge, il semblait avoir 10 ou 11 ans. Tout cela n'était qu'un détail. Il voulait utiliser le reste de sa vie à préparer Lucius au monde dans lequel il vivrait désormais.

2 ans plus tôt, alors que sa légion en avait fini avec les peuples nordiques locaux et s'était approprié le territoire et ses occupants, ses hommes avait fait une étrange découverte.

Dans une grotte à proximité d'un village, vivait enfermé, un enfant. Enfermé, c'était le terme. Une lourde grille en fer avait été forgée dans la pierre et il n'y avait aucune ouverture.

Les villageois éprouvaient de la terreur à s'approcher de cet endroit et de son occupant, seuls certains courageux apportaient chaque jour de la nourriture à l'enfant.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas faire partie de la tribu et personne n'était vraiment capable d'apporter une explication claire aux romains. « Démon » et « animal sauvage » étaient tout ce qu'ils avaient obtenu. Labienus se fichait des croyances locales et ordonna qu'on libère le garçon afin qu'il rejoigne, comme les autres, le marché aux esclaves.

Mais dans le camp de fortune regroupant ces pauvres hères en transit, le petit semait la terreur. Et pourtant il ne faisait rien de mal, il restait recroquevillé dans un coin. La situation devenait intenable et le général finit par le sortir de là. Si sa première idée avait été de le tuer pour régler le problème, il changea d'avis très vite. L'enfant lui plaisait, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Il était sale et maigre et surtout semblait être insensible à toute forme de langage local, mais il avait quelque chose dans son regard bleu, quelque chose qui était à la fois terrifiant et fascinant. Que faire de lui, s'il ne pouvait pas apprendre à travailler ?

Labienus avait eu quelques enfants à lui, tous morts malheureusement. Il les avait beaucoup aimés et beaucoup pleurés. Il admit qu'il adorait l'idée d'avoir à nouveau un petit garçon à élever. Autant que ce soit celui-là.

Il décida de ne pas le mettre au travail. Il le fit laver, on coupa ses longs cheveux blonds et on l'habilla correctement. Il le nomma Lucius, comme jadis son aîné mort à l'âge de 10 ans. Il le fit éduquer par ses esclaves, mais le garçon ne parlait pas et la tâche s'avéra très difficile. Néanmoins, il savait se tenir droit, était docile, mangeait proprement et prenait soin de ses affaires.

Son statut de protégé du général, lui permettait d'aller et venir librement dans le camp militaire en toute sécurité. Si Labienus avait eu peur un instant que ses hommes ressentent le même genre de terreur que les villageois, il n'en était rien. Les soldats aimaient bien le petit garçon et jouaient souvent avec lui, lui apprenant quelques rudiments de combat avec une petite épée en bois. Si Lucius ne parlait jamais, il riait beaucoup en revanche. Et ne tentait jamais de s'enfuir.

Mais il disparaissait parfois des nuits entières sans que personne ne le trouve. Il revenait le lendemain comme si de rien était. Le vieux romain laissait faire, il sentait qu'il devait respecter le jardin secret de l'enfant, mais il avait tout de même peur qu'il lui arrive du mal ou qu'il ne revienne pas.

Finalement au bout de quelques mois, l'enfant commença à parler quelques bribes de latin. Il semblait comprendre parfaitement ce qu'on lui disait et avait attendu son moment pour enfin s'exprimer. Labienus était ravi et il passait des heures à parler à son « fils » qui adorait l'écouter. Il s'entendait très bien, il y avait clairement de l'amour entre eux. Ils étaient tous deux seuls, avaient besoin d'une famille et s'étaient enfin trouvés.

De retour à Rome, il avait demandé à Lucius de faire attention lorsqu'il se promenait seul en ville. La situation politique était chaotique et les rues étaient extrêmement dangereuses. L'enfant n'obéissait pas toujours et passer souvent des journées dehors, des nuits aussi. Il était curieux de découvrir le centre du monde dont il avait tant entendu parler, pas toujours en très bon terme d'ailleurs. Elevé parmi les soldats, il connaissait mal les règles de la vie civile, mais il observait et apprenait vite. Il était devenu un parfait petit romain.

Labienus quant à lui, sortait peu de sa propriété et ne recevait jamais, hormis sa jeune voisine dont il affectionnait la conversation.

Il se posait peu de questions sur cette jeune femme pas mariée, sortie de nulle part et qui vivait avec un grec plus âgé qu'elle. Son amant probablement. Cela ne regardait pas le vieux général qui se fichait de savoir si la situation était convenable ou non. Elle connaissait parfaitement l'élite patricienne de Rome et toutes leurs histoires, méprisant les mondains et les sénateurs, elle avait des opinions politiques très tranchées. Labienus étaient totalement d'accord avec elle et ils en parlaient pendant des heures. Lucius était toujours présent, écoutant en silence.

Si elle n'avait pas semblé s'intéresser au garçon, elle avait tout de même fini par demander à son hôte de lui conter son histoire. Le romain était bavard et n'avait omis aucun détail, mais finalement ne savait pas grand-chose.

Mab, en revanche, connaissait très bien le petit secret du garçon. Elle avait passé des semaines à l'observer, tapie dans l'ombre. Le général n'était pas conscient de ce qu'elle avait vu, les soirs de pleine lune.

Lucius se transformait en loup.

Et Mab adorait ça.

Finalement le mauvais état de santé de Labienus empira, c'était bientôt la fin. Il avait vécu plus de choses que bien d'autres hommes sur cette terre et il était prêt. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il fit de Mab son héritière et lui confia la garde de son fils.

Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début. Le général lui avait transmit son savoir militaire, léguer ses biens et sa fortune, offert une position sociale légitime à Rome et surtout, le loup était dorénavant tout à elle.

Mais Mab ne comportait pas bien avec Lucius, elle n'affectionnait pas les enfants et considérait celui-là comme un animal de compagnie destiné à être observé et étudié de près. Ce n'était pas le cas de Lazarus qui prit avec grand plaisir la relève de son éducation.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas très heureux. Il avait perdu son père et il n'aimait pas la femme chez qui il vivait désormais. Mais il resta docile et accepta sa nouvelle situation sans broncher. Une fois adulte, il serait libre de partir vivre ou bon lui semble et cette mégère ne pourrait rien contre lui.

Mab avait approuvé les plans d'éducation de Lazarus et surveillait de près les progrès du garçon. Mais elle était très dure avec lui, exigeant toujours qu'il fasse mieux, qu'il aille plus vite.

- Laisse-le donc un peu tranquille, veux-tu ! s'indigna plusieurs fois le vampire

Mais c'était hors de question, elle voulait qu'il grandisse vite et qu'elle obtienne enfin ses réponses.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, elle alla trop loin. Lucius était à bout de nerfs et commença à se rebeller contre l'autorité. La jeune femme était hors d'elle et finit par le gifler violemment. Il s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Mab se lança à sa poursuite pour lui donner la correction de sa vie, mais Lazarus s'interposa.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Mab ! Tu vas trop loin !

- Il doit obéir !

- Il obéit mais tu en demandes toujours plus.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse, hein ?

- Essaie déjà d'être un peu plus patience et gentille avec lui, comme une…

- Une quoi ?

- Va lui parler. Ordonna fermement Lazarus. Doucement. Fais-lui comprendre qu'il est aimé et en sécurité parmi nous.

- Il devrait avoir conscience du privilège que cela représente de vivre à nos côtés.

- S'il-te-plait, murmura-t-il doucement pour calmer la jeune femme, sois douce et compréhensive avec lui. Fais le pour moi.

- Très bien, très bien. Gronda-t-elle

Mab avala un verre de vin et se dirigea dans la chambre de Lucius. Elle le trouva sur son lit allongé sur le ventre, le visage caché dans ses bras, il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle eu un pincement au cœur et se calma immédiatement. Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Lui caressant les cheveux, elle murmura des mots qu'elle ne prononçait jamais.

- Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le contact physique, si elle avait parfois des amants, c'était plus par instinct que par véritable désir. Mais elle avait une soudaine envie de serrer l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Allez viens-là.

Elle le souleva avec facilité et le pris dans ses bras. La réaction de Lucius fut immédiate, il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au cou du vampire. Mab en éprouva un amour infini.

Les dés étaient jetés, elle était une mère désormais.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Lucius, an 49 à 38 avant J.C. (3e partie)

Ils s'apprivoisaient doucement.

Mab avait révélé ce qu'elle était réellement à Lucius et également ce qu'elle savait sur lui. Le garçon semblait soulagé d'un poids. Il avait passé tant de temps à se cacher de peur de la réaction des hommes. Il se souvenait avoir été battu et enfermé comme un animal et ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il se sentait vraiment en sécurité désormais et avait 2 vampires pour veiller sur lui. Il avait une famille.

Mab lui lâcha la bride pour les études et le laissa grandir tranquillement, jouant même souvent avec lui et l'emmenant partout avec elle. A chaque pleine lune, elle l'accompagnait dans la campagne et restait près de lui durant la transformation. Puis il courait ensemble chasser les lapins. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous.

Mais la transformation était horriblement douloureuse pour Lucius et même s'il ne s'en plaignait jamais, il appréhendait, terrifié, ce moment à chaque fois. Sa nouvelle maman ne supportait pas de voir l'enfant briser chaque os de son corps dans d'épouvantables hurlements. Elle avait testé sur lui différentes potions pour chasser la douleur, en vain. Elle ne pouvait qu'être là, avec lui, le réconforter pendant ces quelques minutes d'enfer, risquant quelques morsures ça et là, mais elle s'en fichait. Heureusement, que ce n'était pas tous les jours. L'enfant serait devenu complètement fou.

Il grandit vite et devint un beau jeune homme, intelligent, calme, spirituel et curieux de la vie. A à peine 15 ans, il faisait déjà beaucoup d'effets sur les jeunes filles de la ville. Mab voyait ça d'un très mauvais œil. S'il n'avait jamais caché ses ambitions de mariage et d'enfants, elle n'allait pas laisser n'importe quelle godiche entrer dans leur monde comme ça. Mais Lucius ne semblait pas très pressé sur le sujet, il avait d'autres envies, beaucoup plus urgentes.

Il voulait voyager.

Il annonça son projet de but en blanc lors du souper laissant Mab et Lazarus complètement estomaqués. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Il expliqua qu'il souhaitait retrouver l'endroit où il était né, les siens et surtout comprendre ce qu'il était. Les vampires y pensaient depuis longtemps eux-aussi, mais ils n'étaient pas pressés de voyager et attendaient surtout que Lucius grandisse encore un peu. Mais celui-ci ne voulait pas attendre, il voulait partir, tout de suite.

Mab réussit à le convaincre de patienter encore un peu. Entreprendre une telle aventure méritait quelques préparations et puis ils avaient besoin de savoir où ils iraient exactement. Les cartes romaines héritées de Labienus ne suffiraient pas.

Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle les vampires avaient cédé si facilement. Le loup commençait à devenir très fort et avait attaqué des gens. Mais Lucius, humain, n'aimait pas la violence, il n'était pas bagarreur et n'avait jamais ambitionné d'entrer dans l'armée. Néanmoins, ces attaques commençaient à faire peur à Mab qui avait compris depuis bien longtemps en le regardant grandir, qu'il n'était pas immortel, même s'il soignait facilement ses plaies, comme elle. Tôt ou tard, il serait en danger.

Il fallait partir mais pour cela, ils avaient besoin de la magie.

Ils se mirent en quête d'une sorcière, faisant le tour de toutes les prêtresses, guérisseuses et diseuses de bonne aventure de la région. Mais ces femmes n'étaient que des charlatans. Leur obstination paya néanmoins et ils finirent par mettre la main sur une véritable faiseuse de sort. Une veille folle qui vivait à moitié recluse dans une baraque ressemblant plus à un dépotoir qu'autre chose. Elle gagnait sa vie en vendant quelques potions et notamment celle qui empêchait les grossesses et qui avait beaucoup de succès.

Mab entra chez elle sans se faire inviter. Contrairement à Lazarus, elle n'en avait pas besoin. La vieille femme écarquilla les yeux et leva sa main crochue en direction du visage du vampire.

- Dehors démon !

- J'ai besoin de tes sorts et je paie bien ! Lui répondit-elle calmement mais fermement.

Elle jeta une bourse pleine de pièces sur la table devant elle. La sorcière se risqua à avancer et saisit la bourse prestement soupesant son contenu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle toujours agressive

- Je veux retrouver le lieu de naissance de quelqu'un.

- Hum… reviens avec un tissu trempé dans son sang.

- Non, tout de suite.

Lucius entra derrière elle. La sorcière devint hystérique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet animal ? hurla-t-elle.

L'adolescent avait les cheveux courts à la romaine et était vêtu d'un habit cher. On ne pouvait se tromper sur son statut social. La vieille femme qui avait vu clair chez Mab, ne se trompait pas non-plus sur lui. Il resta calme, mais si quoi que ce soit était tenté contre lui, il n'hésiterait pas à répondre par la force. S'il haïssait la violence, il n'aurait néanmoins aucun état d'âme à en faire usage pour se défendre, lui et les siens.

- Tu fais ce pour quoi je te paie, sorcière, et nous repartirons sans te faire de mal. Déclara Mab toujours ferme.

Elle accepta et entraîna ses nouveaux clients dans l'arrière cour. Elle fit agenouiller Lucius devant elle et lui pris la tête dans ses mains et psalmodiant quelque chose que Mab ne comprit pas. Cela parut interminable. Le vampire avait amené des cartes de tout l'Empire qu'elle avait étalées tout autour d'eux mais ce que la sorcière pointa du doigt choqua tout le monde. Le jeune homme avait été trouvé dans le nord-est du continent. Mais elle indiqua un lieu tout à l'ouest de la Gaule. Très à l'ouest.

Au delà de l'océan. Au bout du monde.

Comment un enfant avait pu aller aussi loin ? Mab faisait les cent pas dans la maison en cherchant une explication rationnelle. Y'avait-il un passage secret ? Magique ? Elle connaissait les technologies de navigation des humains, rien ne leur avait jamais permis de revenir de leur périple aux confins du monde. Si beaucoup pensaient qu'au-delà de l'Atlantique, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un fossé sans fond, d'autres étaient sûrs qu'on aboutissait simplement de l'autre côté du continent. Non, il y avait une terre là-bas, inconnue et elle était peuplée de loups. Et les vampires ne pouvaient pas faire la traversée en bateau. Lucius avait été trouvé dans le nord, ils allaient commencer leur enquête par là. Ils préparèrent le stricte nécessaire et partir enfin.

Mab emmena néanmoins quelques esclaves avec eux. Pour la nourriture et pour le confort de Lazarus qui boudait déjà à l'idée de quitter sa vie romaine clame et luxueuse.

- Tu te reposeras quand tu seras mort, vampire. Avait-elle ironisé.

Le grec ne supportait pas l'idée de dormir à la belle étoile. Mais il ne les aurait jamais laissé partir sans seuls. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un veille sur eux, non ?

La traversée des territoires barbares de l'empire fut sans encombre. Si elle était dangereuse pour les humains, ce n'était pas le cas des vampires. Au bout de quelques semaines seulement, ils arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux de captivité de Lucius. Mais il n'y avait plus rien, hormis le camp militaire. Les habitants d'origine avaient tous disparus.

Ils prirent la direction du nord, au delà des cartes, observant les populations locales et tentant d'entrer en communication avec eux. Si Mab et Lazarus apprenaient vite les langues, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela.

Au grand dam de l'adolescent, ils ne croisèrent aucun autre loup. Mais ils n'abandonnèrent pas pour autant, ils finiraient par trouver quelque chose. Il leur fallu près de 3 ans d'exploration.

Un soir de pleine lune, Lucius était parti seul dans une forêt avoisinante, laissant les vampires à leur campement de fortune. Il croisait souvent des loups, des vrais animaux ceux-là et il lui arrivait de jouer avec eux, surtout les plus jeunes qui n'avaient pas peur de lui. Mais la meute qu'il croisa ce soir-là était bien différente. Agressive, hostile. Le jeune romain compris tout de suite et ne se risqua pas à la confrontation, il les retrouverait le lendemain, humains comme lui. La meute ne le poursuivi pas et il rentra au camp au petit matin, tout excité de raconter son histoire.

Les 2 vampires étaient néanmoins inquiets, les loups décrits par Lucius semblaient plus grand que lui, donc plus forts. Et surtout, ils étaient nombreux. Mab ne voulait pas qu'il les recherche seul, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir choisi une escorte de soldats hypnotisés lorsqu'elle avait abandonné ses esclaves épuisés à la frontière de l'Empire. Et surtout elle se demandait si elle serait assez forte pour le défendre. En effet, depuis quelque temps déjà, Lazarus et elle se nourrissaient de sang animal les affaiblissant de jour en jour.

Ils explorèrent la région à la recherche du village, mais ne trouvèrent rien. Il n'y avait pas de population vivant dans cette contrée de glace dont le climat pouvait être épouvantable. Mais Lucius les sentait, Mab aussi d'ailleurs. Ils étaient proches, invisibles.

A leur grande surprise, ce fut eux qui vinrent à eux, un après-midi.

3 hommes et 1 femme, plus âgés que Lucius s'approchèrent de leur campement sans se cacher et les saluèrent de la main. Ils étaient visiblement curieux de savoir qui étaient ses étranges voyageurs dont la langue et les vêtements leur étaient inconnus. Et surtout, ils semblaient très intéressés par le jeune homme. Lazarus tenta par gestes de communiquer avec eux, Mab restait en arrière, observant ces gens, s'attardant sur chaque détail. Ils étaient vêtus de peaux d'animaux cousues avec soin, portaient des bijoux et des accessoires, c'était des gens civilisés malgré leur mode de vie forestière. Ils étaient également lourdement armés, pour la chasse visiblement. Et ils ressemblaient à Lucius, c'était évident. Ce détail ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas échappé et il s'impatientait d'en connaître plus à leur sujet. Mais quelque chose troubla Mab profondément. Les 4 personnages assis en leur compagnie depuis des heures s'adressaient à peine aux vampires, les considérant d'un air hautain mais ne les perdant jamais du regard. Comme s'ils attendaient la confrontation. Mab compris soudainement en voyant un objet qui au départ de l'avait pas interpellée.

Ils portaient tous à la ceinture, un pieu en bois.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Lucius, an 49 à 38 avant J.C. (4e partie)

Il existait donc d'autres vampires et le groupe de loups qu'elle fréquentait depuis quelques semaines déjà connaissait non-seulement leur existence mais savait comme les tuer. Mab était à la fois excitée et terrifiée par la nouvelle. Elle souhaitait tout savoir mais il y avait toujours malheureusement le barrage de la langue. De plus, elle se méfiait de leurs nouveaux amis, tout comme eux se méfiaient visiblement des 2 vampires.

Elle ne parla pas à Lucius de ce qu'elle avait découvert. Le jeune homme vivait un grand moment de sa vie et était infiniment heureux de découvrir qu'il n'était pas seul au monde. Mab et Lazarus, en revanche, ne savaient pas comment appréhender l'idée que désormais ils n'étaient pas uniques.

Malgré une tension évidente, la confrontation ne vint pas et les 2 groupes se détendirent jour après jour.

Ils mirent du temps, beaucoup de temps, pour bien communiquer. Lazarus écrivait tout ce qu'il comprenait sur des peaux d'animaux afin qu'ils puissent apprendre leur langue le plus vite possible. Mais des conversations claires restaient impossibles. Mab n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Le groupe de loups n'était pas des gens de la région, mais des voyageurs. Ils venaient visiblement de beaucoup plus loin et les individus étaient forts. Des explorateurs, peut-être même des guerriers. Leur chef était un homme sans âge, très grand et d'une stature particulièrement imposante. Mais c'était un être sage et infiniment respecté par ses compagnons, il ne haussait jamais la voix. Ce fut le premier à s'intéresser de près aux 2 vampires, mais Mab n'était pas dupe. Il évaluait le danger potentiel de leur rencontre. Néanmoins, ils se baladaient souvent seuls tous les deux, tentant de parler de tout et de rien.

Elle finit par décider de jouer la franchise avec lui pour avancer enfin.

Un jour, elle saisit un morceau de bois pointu qu'elle trouva sur le sol et, se retournant face à lui, appuya la pointe sur sa propre poitrine. Il comprit. Elle lui tendit l'objet et sortit les crocs sans agressivité. Il ne recula pas et hocha la tête. Le message était clair dorénavant. Tous deux savaient à qui ils avaient affaire mais personne n'attaquerait personne.

Le lendemain, c'était la pleine lune. L'homme fit comprendre à Mab qu'il souhaitait passer la nuit en sa compagnie à l'écart des autres loups pour lui montrer quelque chose. Elle accepta. Elle attendit dans la forêt qu'il achève sa transformation.

Ils coururent en direction du nord pendant des heures, le loup étant, comme Lucius, capable d'avancer à une vitesse surhumaine. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à un endroit qu'elle n'avait pas encore découvert. Une plage. En face, s'étalait une mer sombre et glaciale.

Elle resta seule jusqu'au petit matin. Elle était assise et avait posé les vêtements de l'homme derrière elle. Mab le sentit revenir et s'habiller, elle trépignait d'impatience.

Il lui expliqua par gestes et par quelques mots que c'était de là qu'ils venaient. Il pointa la mer du doigt. Le vampire avait en face d'elle le fameux passage accédant au continent inconnu. Mais l'homme secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'emmener plus loin.

Soit. Elle l'acceptait. Pour l'instant.

Les mois passèrent. Les groupes allaient et venaient, à chaque fois différent, laissant Lucius et les 2 vampires parfois seuls pendant des semaines. Mais le chef était toujours avec eux. Une jeune femme également et qui plaisait à Lucius. Elle n'était ni belle ni laide, mais elle était forte et une redoutable chasseuse, les hommes du groupe la respectait. Mab aussi. Son fils était un homme maintenant et ça devait finir par arriver. Les absences nocturnes et répétées du couple n'avaient échappées à personne.

Les 2 vampires devaient accepter ce qui allait suivre. La jeune femme ne viendrait jamais dans le sud avec eux et eux n'iraient jamais sur la terre des loups. Lucius ne tarderait pas à partir avec ses congénères, ils devaient se résigner à cette évidence à laquelle ils avaient tenté de ne pas penser depuis le premier jour où ils avaient quitté Rome. La séparation était imminente.

Bien que leur langue fût maintenant maîtrisée par les 3 romains, les loups ne conversaient pas si facilement. Ils semblaient faire très attention à ce qu'ils révélaient sur leur histoire et leur peuple. Mais Mab discutait souvent avec le chef à l'écart des autres.

- Il est temps que vous me racontiez ce que vous savez sur les gens comme moi.

L'homme savait que cette conversation était inévitable.

- Pas grand-chose en vérité. Il n'y a pas de vampires sur notre territoire. Je veux dire… il n'y en a plus depuis longtemps. Et ceux qui ont existé n'étaient pas comme vous.

Il lui raconta tout ce qui était transmis de génération en génération, enfin presque. Il gardait pour lui certains détails. Un en particulier, qui avait toute son importance. L'effet de la morsure d'un loup sur un vampire. Elle découvrirait ce fait bien plus tard et dans des circonstances épouvantables.

Visiblement les vampires du continent inconnu étaient, comme Mab l'avait été un jour, des prédateurs bestiaux attaquant chaque nuit les tribus d'humains, sans état d'âme. Ils avaient tous été éradiqués depuis des siècles, devenant à leur tour les chassés. Elle apprit également la présence de sorcières sur leur territoire, avec qui, ils vivaient en paix, tout comme avec les humains. Leur terre semblait immense et peu peuplée et il y avait régulièrement des guerres entre les différents clans.

La découverte de cette Europe évoluée les effrayait infiniment. Ces loups présents dans le nord n'étaient pas juste des explorateurs, observateurs invisibles, ils étaient les gardiens de la frontière. Et personne ne passerait jamais. Ni humain, ni vampire. Lucius en revanche, considéré immédiatement comme l'un des leurs, était le bienvenu. Mais le chef campait sur sa position, ses parents ne l'accompagneraient pas.

Mab appris également avec stupeur que durant leur visite plus à l'est de la frontière, ils avaient, il y a de nombreuses années en arrière, rencontré d'autres vampires. Trois individus, vêtus comme les humains et vivant également parmi eux. Mais c'était des tueurs sans merci et les loups avaient réglé le problème à leur manière, sans hésitation. Le chef lui révéla que s'ils n'avaient pas attaqué Mab et Lazarus, c'était grâce à Lucius. Le lien parental leur avait sauté aux yeux et ils avaient décidé de respecter cela, pour ne pas se mettre à dos le jeune homme. De plus, ils avaient observé les vampires, les voyant se nourrir d'animaux le plus souvent, d'humains parfois, mais sans tuer.

Le mariage de Lucius et de la jeune fille, prénommée Kara, fut sans chichis. Une simple promesse d'engagement au clair de lune, pleine bien sûr, mais avant la transformation. Le chef des loups avait donné son accord, les 2 vampires également. Il était temps. Surtout que Kara ne pouvait plus cacher son ventre qui grossissait de jour en jour. Lucius était à la fois infiniment heureux et triste de quitter les vampires. Il avait hâte de découvrir sa terre et de trouver son clan d'origine. Mab savait qu'il passerait sa vie à chercher sa véritable famille. Personne ici n'était capable de répondre à ses questions. Surtout celle de savoir comment il était arrivé là. Les gardiens de la frontière étaient tous célibataires et n'emmenaient pas d'enfants avec eux.

Le départ de leur fils brisa le cœur des vampires. Bien qu'ils restèrent tous dignes et ne pleurèrent pas, ils se serrèrent dans leur bras un peu trop fort et un peu trop longtemps. Le reverraient-ils jamais ? Probablement pas. Les parents restèrent là, debout, à regarder le groupe s'éloigner et quand celui-ci disparut enfin, ils purent pleurer.

Les loups leur dire adieu également, il était temps pour eux de rentrer à Rome. Mais le chef leur fit la promesse que dorénavant son peuple saurait que tous les vampires n'étaient pas des monstres assassins. Et que deux d'entre eux pouvaient également être des amis. Les noms de Mab et Lazarus seraient dorénavant connus de tous.

Et ce fût le cas. Mab le compris des siècles plus tard, lorsque la confrontation inévitables entre les deux races auraient lieu, leur connaissance de son existence servirait sa cause.

Le retour dans le sud fût triste et très silencieux. Les 2 vampires, qui avaient vécu longtemps dans l'égoïsme, avaient passé un cap de leur vie. Ils étaient prêts à fonder une famille.

Mais une famille bien différente cette fois. Immortelle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Le Conseil de Florence, an 984 (1ère partie)

Mab avait convoqué le Conseil de Florence, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de leur cacher la vérité plus longtemps. Si chaque clan avait son territoire propre, il y avait des espions partout et la nouvelle s'était rependue comme la peste à travers toute l'Europe et au-delà.

La peste, c'est le mot juste pour décrire ce que Mab pensait de Mikael.

Elle avait passé près de 200 ans à stabiliser la situation politique, rédiger les lois, décider les territoires et élaborer une organisation solide. Solide, tu parles ! Un gouvernement à 4 n'était pas possible. Il fallait un nombre impair, 3 étant le meilleur choix. Les discussions et les décisions étaient interminables et les chefs de clan se haïssaient les uns les autres. Quand ils avaient le temps de se connaitre ! Les loups-garous et les sorcières n'étaient pas immortels et les représentants changeaient à chaque fois, voir en pleine cession d'ailleurs. Ils étaient incapables de s'entendre entre eux, alors de mener un débat avec une ligne claire. Mab faisait tout le travail, elle savait les manipuler pour les emmener là où elle le souhaitait tout en leur faisant croire que l'idée venait d'eux.

Les cessions avaient lieu tous les 25 ans à Florence, territoire considéré comme neutre bien que situé en plein milieu de l'Europe de Mab. Un chef de clan pouvait convoquer une cession extraordinaire à tout moment, mais les représentants venant en personne des 4 coins du monde mettaient du temps à organiser leur déplacement.

Cela prenait au moins 1 an. Ce qui pouvait paraître long, mais qui arrangeait bien les choses finalement. En effet, Mab avait le temps de préparer tous les détails, d'espionner et surtout de trouver les faiblesses des autres membres pour les utiliser à son avantage. Elle n'arrivait jamais à une cession sans avoir envisagé toutes les possibilités et trouver toutes les solutions. Elle anticipait les votes du Conseil et avait raison à chaque fois.

Ce n'était pas si difficile, les autres chefs de clan n'étaient que des idiots pour Mab, aucun d'entre eux n'était capables d'entrer habilement dans le jeu politique. Elle, avait vu l'évolution des civilisations grecque, romaine et égyptienne puis l'Europe chrétienne. Si d'autres civilisations humaines de part le monde étaient tout aussi évoluées, les membres du Conseil ne savaient pas utiliser leur savoir et leur histoire à leur avantage.

Les loups-garous tenaient le continent inconnu au-delà des océans, inaccessible pour les humains, sauf par le passage du nord, mais celui-ci était hautement surveillé. Personne ne passait dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

Ils étaient peu nombreux sur un territoire immense qui mettait à mal leur organisation faite de multitude de petits clans. Les chefs issus de cultures différentes avaient du mal à s'entendre et la hiérarchie était le plus souvent nommée par la force et la violence entraînant un manque d'unité évident que Mab n'hésitait pas à utiliser contre eux. Et puis, ils étaient mortels et ne se transformaient qu'à la pleine lune. L'expansion des groupes se faisaient par la descendance biologique. Il leur était impossible de monter une armée surpuissante et de mener une invasion sur les autres continents.

Néanmoins, ils avaient 2 forces. La première était leur isolement. Leur territoire était totalement inaccessible par la technologie humaine de navigation, on ne pouvait donc pas les attaquer. Leur seconde force résidait dans la forte présence des sorcières sur leur territoire. Celles-ci étaient totalement coupées du monde, désorganisées et inconscientes de leur immense pouvoir si celui-ci était globalisé. Aucune sorcière présente sur d'autres continents n'arrivait à les atteindre ou les canaliser par la magie. Si elles avaient été utilisées contre leur gré par les loups durant la guerre. Aucune ne pouvait désormais passer en Europe.

On racontait qu'autrefois (probablement des millénaires en arrière) il y avait eu sur ce continent d'étranges prédateurs d'apparence humaine qui attaquaient de nuit les populations humaines et se nourrissaient de leur sang. C'est ainsi que les loups-garous savaient que leur morsure était mortelle pour les vampires et que lorsque certain d'entre eux passèrent en Europe par le nord durant les derniers siècles, ils n'avaient eu aucune peur à entrer en conflit avec les populations surnaturelles locales.

Les sorcières quant à elles, se croyaient dotées d'une sorte de mission divine consistant à protéger le monde des vampires et des loups. Leur égo n'avait d'égal que leur ambition et les luttes internes faisaient rage depuis toujours. Certaines d'entre elles, particulièrement puissantes, n'hésitant pas à s'approprier le pouvoir d'autres lignées. Mais elles étaient mortelles, elles aussi, et l'héritage des pouvoirs ne se transmettait qu'à leurs filles. Une lignée pouvait donc être coupée. Si les garçons pouvaient pratiquer la magie, ils étaient limités car incapables de canaliser les pouvoirs de leur ancêtres.

Mab les méprisait au plus haut point, mais elle avait toujours su que la connaissance et la maîtrise de la magie étaient essentielles à sa survie et à celle de son empire. Et elle avait pris le temps de bien s'entourer et d'apprendre.

Les transferts d'individus d'un clan à un autre n'étaient pas interdits, il s'agissait souvent d'échange équivalent. Les raisons de ce genre de demandes étaient diverses, les mariages en faisaient partie. A la fin de la guerre lorsque les chefs négocièrent l'armistice et le découpage des territoires, Mab avait perdu quelques-uns de ses précieux conseillers. En effet, elle ne s'entourait que de l'élite et ceux-ci avaient réclamé un pouvoir la Reine n'était pas prête à leur accorder.

Elle ne partagerait jamais son empire, avec personne !

Ils avaient donc décidé de rejoindre l'autre clan de vampires.

Pour Mab, la loyauté était la première des vertus et si elle avait tout d'abord souhaité leur mort, elle avait fini par accepter leur exile. Car elle avait gagné au change. Elle s'était débarrassée de la présence de puissants rebelles potentiels, même si ceux-ci était passé chez celui qu'elle considérait comme son pire et son seul ennemi, Viktor. En échange, elle avait obtenu un nombre considérable de sorcières réduites en esclavage et méprisées dans l'autre clan. Elle leur avait offert protection, fortune et liberté et les femmes avaient naturellement accepté de tout lui révéler sur leur savoir. Mais la majorité d'entre elles était coupée de leur lignée ancestrale par le Clan de leurs congénères. Mab s'assurait quand-même que leur descendance serait définitivement soumise à son autorité.

Viktor, être immonde complètement fou, instable et sans pitié. Pour Mab, ce n'était même plus un animal, on avait affaire à autre chose. On le disait mangeur de chair humaine dont les victimes n'étaient pas toujours mortes au préalable. Ils haïssaient les femmes et prenait un plaisir vicelard à les torturer. Il ne transformait que dans la douleur des êtres faibles, dociles, remplaçables à merci.

Il n'était pas complètement stupide pour autant. Il avait été clair, il voulait régner sur le monde, surnaturel et humain. Et il savait également s'entourer de cerveaux, mais n'acceptait pas le débat et restait seul décisionnaire, pour le pire, le plus souvent.

Il prétendait avoir 10'000 ans, mais c'était invérifiable, personne n'avait jamais réussi à l'atteindre directement pour tester sa véritable invincibilité.

Durant les 3 premiers siècles après J.C. les populations surnaturelles se côtoyaient en Europe et pas toujours dans la paix. Mais les clans n'existaient pas et les conflits étaient isolés. Mab, dont les vampires du continent étaient tous de sa descendance, avait néanmoins senti très vite qu'une guerre globale était imminente. Mais elle ne connaissait pas Viktor et il avait envahit son territoire par surprise avec une armée impressionnante de vampires transformés en masse. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Les loups et les sorcières s'étaient organisé terriblement vite, conscient du danger pour leur survie et attaquant anarchiquement tout le monde. Mab rechignait à transformer des vampires en masse voués au sacrifice sur le champ de bataille. Si Viktor avait le nombre de son côté, elle avait appris la stratégie militaire avec les plus grands. La diplomatie aussi.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'exterminer les populations sorcières et loups-garous, il lui avait suffit de les mettre face à leur faiblesses et, à leur grande surprise, de négocier une alliance.

Ensemble, ils étaient venu facilement à bout des forces de Viktor, il avait capitulé et s'était retranché dans sa Sibérie natale. Mais personne n'avait vraiment gagné la guerre et surtout pas Mab qui se retrouvait contrainte de composer dorénavant avec les autres clans.

Elle n'avait pas le choix, sa population de vampires était désormais limitée par la Loi sur les quotas qu'elle avait elle-même mise en place pour éviter l'expansion dangereuse et incontrôlable des plus grands prédateurs du monde. Les candidats à la transformation devaient être volontaires et approuvés par le Chef de clan en personne. Les nouveaux vampires non-approuvés étaient mis à mort, eux ainsi que celui qui en était à l'origine. Cette Loi était la plus importante du Conseil et son application extrêmement surveillée.

Mab avait ajouté au sein de son propre clan, une autre loi obligeant le « père » à être personnellement responsable de l'éducation de sa progéniture et de son comportement pendant une période de 100 ans.

Elle avait découpé son territoire en préfectures dirigées par ses vampires les plus âgés. Mais ceux-ci étaient peu nombreux et pas toujours fiables. La faiblesse de Mab était que ses descendants les plus âgés et donc les plus puissants, étaient soit morts soit passés chez Viktor. Elle avait toujours considéré qu'être immortel était un privilège réservé à une certaine élite intellectuelle, capable d'en faire bon usage. Cette vision s'était retournée contre elle mais elle compensait également le faible nombre de son peuple et leur jeunesse.

Il lui manquait cruellement une armée efficace dirigée par des chefs militaires puissants et compétents. S'il y avait des candidats tout à fait acceptables, ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait tenir des siècles pour enfin avoir son Magister Militum. Il restait à espérer qu'elle ne serait pas attaquée d'ici-là.

Mab respectait et comprenait les soldats et s'était entourée d'une garde prétorienne composée d'éléments entièrement voués à sa cause et en qui elle avait une parfaite confiance.

Ce n'était pas le cas du reste de son peuple et surtout de ses dirigeants. Intelligence rimait avec ambition et le désir d'indépendance grondait ça et là à travers son Empire.

La Reine était régulièrement confrontée à des rebellions et des complots mais elle n'hésitait pas à prendre le problème de front et à le régler dans la violence s'il le fallait. Elle n'utilisait jamais celle-ci à l'excès, elle savait que ça se retournerait contre elle, préférant déposséder les coupables de leurs avantages et les exiler.

Elle avait quand-même tué pour l'exemple. Mais elle restait majoritairement aimée et respectée au sein de son Empire.

Sa tolérance était néanmoins considérée comme sa plus grande faiblesse par les autres chefs de clans.

Malgré ces quelques événements isolés ainsi que des conflits insignifiants à la frontière du territoire de Viktor, le monde était stable et vivait enfin en paix. Les loups-garous et les sorcières étaient reclus dans leur territoire et tout le monde savait que la guerre n'était dans l'intérêt de personne.

Mais Mab n'était pas naïve pour autant, ça n'allait pas durer. Tout comme son ennemi, elle voulait diriger seule, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Et elle n'hésiterait pas à déclencher le prochain conflit pour arriver à ses fins.

Cela prendrait peut-être des milliers d'années, mais elle voulait faire partie du monde, participer au progrès des civilisations, par la technologie, la science, la politique et l'art. Les vampires devaient être, pour elle, les témoins vivants de l'évolution et porteur du savoir à travers les âges. Pour qu'enfin un jour, ils se révèlent aux humains et fassent partie intégrante de leur société, leur histoire, la grande Histoire.

L'arrivée de Mikael fût un véritable désastre.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Les Mikaelson, an 942 (1ère partie)

- Ce sera ici. Dis Leke en stoppant net sa marche, son regard fixe sur la gigantesque prairie verdoyante qui leur faisait face.

Mikael regarda intensément l'étrange femme noire qui les avait accompagnés durant ce voyage qui avait semblé interminable.

Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'ils avaient quitté leur terre natale pour cette contrée inconnue, fuyant les ravages de la Peste. Eternels nomades, leur périple s'arrêtait enfin.

Il se retourna pour adresser un sourire à son épouse, Esther, qui tenait, chacun par une main, leurs 2 fils, Finn et Elijah. Mais elle ne réagit pas, son regard était éteint depuis que leur aîné les avait quitté, mort de cette épouvantable maladie que son talent de guérisseuse n'avait pas pu vaincre, même avec l'aide de son étrange amie venue de loin.

Mikael l'avait aimée dès leur première rencontre. Elle était pourtant très jeune, mais leur mariage avait été immédiat. Si elle n'avait pas semblé très heureuse de cette union arrangée par leurs familles, elle s'était révélée être une épouse affectueuse et docile. Esther lui donna 3 fils, ce qui finit de combler de bonheur leur père, fils d'un puissant chef de clan viking sur qui le devoir de descendance pesait depuis la naissance.

Mais la peste avait ravagé son territoire et semblait vouloir décimer leur peuple tout entier. Le Chef de clan, expert en navigation, prit alors la décision d'emmener au loin les gens épargnés par la maladie.

Ils furent près de 5000 à embarquer sur les lourds drakkars pour une destination inconnue. Mais les vieux du clan l'avaient affirmé, il y avait une terre au-delà de la mer.

La traversée fût un calvaire. Les bateaux n'étaient pas prévus pour un voyage aussi long, plus de la moitié coulèrent emportant avec eux leurs passagers dans les eaux glaciales et sombres. La faim et d'autres maladies eurent également raison de bon nombre d'entre eux.

Ils atteignirent enfin la terre dont le climat était encore plus froid que celui de leur terre d'origine et décidèrent de poursuivre, à pied dorénavant, vers le sud. Ils croisèrent d'autres peuples, à de nombreuses reprises, souvent hostiles à l'arrivée de ces étrangers venus de nulle part. Les batailles firent rage et les viking, guerriers aguerris, défendirent tant bien que mal leurs familles dont le nombre de membres diminuaient de jour en jour.

Leur périple avait aboutit dans une région chaude et humide mais accueillante. En sortant d'une gigantesque forêt, la sorcière Leke avait senti une vague d'énergie puissante et inconnue l'envahir. La magie était partout autours d'elle. Ici, ils seraient enfin en sécurité.

Suite à la mort de son père survenue 1 an plus tôt durant l'une des nombreuses batailles avec les peuples locaux, Mikael était devenu le Chef de clan qui comptait désormais moins de 200 âmes. Confiant dans les pouvoirs de la sorcière, il ordonna à son peuple de s'établir sur le lieu de son choix. Ils purent enfin commencer à construire et cultiver afin d'assurer la survie de leurs enfants et le départ d'une nouvelle vie.

De l'autre côté de la forêt, au-delà d'une colline, vivait une tribu locale. Bien que celle-ci ne vît pas d'un très bon œil l'installation de ces étrangers, elle ne fut pas hostile pour autant. Ils n'approchaient jamais la terre sur laquelle était bâti le nouveau village. Mais il leur arrivait parfois de croiser ses habitants près de la rivière en contrebas de la colline. Malgré le barrage de la langue, les 2 peuples vivaient en paix, pratiquant même le troc.

Esther dévastée par la mort de son fils s'enfonçait de jour en jour dans la mélancolie, se murant dans le silence depuis leur départ 5 ans plus tôt. Elle avait tout d'abord refusé de s'embarquer mais Mikael avait été clair, leurs fils partiraient avec lui qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle avait fini par céder.

Contrairement à Leke, elle haïssait leur nouvelle terre qu'elle qualifiait de maudite. Devenue insensible à l'amour de son mari, froide avec ses enfants, elle passait le plus clair de son temps, seule dans la forêt avoisinante à cueillir des herbes pour ses potions.

Le couple se déchiraient en permanence, hurlant des nuits entière au grand désarroi du petit Elijah, alors âgé de 6 ans qui, contrairement à son frère Finn âgé de 12 ans, ne comprenait pas la teneur de leur dispute. Lui-même n'était qu'un nouveau-né lorsqu'ils avaient quitté leur terre natale et ne gardait aucun souvenir de cette vie d'avant qui semblait être au cœur de la guerre familiale.

Ce soir-là, Esther se refusa à mon mari une fois de trop. Mikael entra dans une colère qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue jusqu'ici. Elijah qui dormait dans l'unique chambre familiale fût réveillé brusquement par les cris de ses parents. Il regarda par l'ouverture donnant sur la cuisine, pièce principale de leur maison d'où s'échappait la lumière du foyer et observa en silence.

Quand soudain son père frappa violement sa mère la projetant au sol. Il se rua sur elle et entreprit de lui arracher ses vêtements tout en continuant à la frapper. Elijah terrorisé par ce à quoi il était en train d'assister s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture appuyant les mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre les hurlements déchirants d'Esther.

Puis le silence tomba.

Il passa le reste de la nuit à pleurer en silence, sans bouger, priant pour que sa maman ne soit pas morte sous les coups de son père. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé.

Le lendemain à son réveil, il constata avec effarement qu'Esther n'était plus là.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Les Mikaelson, an 942 (2e partie)

Titubant, Esther s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'épaisse forêt qui bordait sa maison, s'aidant de la seule source de lumière, la pleine lune, pour tenter de distinguer les obstacles devant elle. Elle marcha pendant des heures, trébuchant souvent, se rattrapant aux arbres. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et sentait le sang couler abondamment entre ses cuisses. Incapable de penser, voulant coûte que coûte partir de cet endroit maudit.

Elle finit par atteindre la rivière au bas de la colline de l'autre côté de la forêt. Il commençait à faire jour et elle distingua dans le reflet de l'eau son visage tuméfié par les coups de son mari. Tentant de laver tant bien que mal la souillure dont elle avait été victime, elle finit par s'effondrer à demi-inconsciente.

Et elle le vit au-dessus d'elle.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais lui en revanche, la connaissait bien pour l'avoir observée, silencieux et fasciné par sa beauté étrangère, lorsqu'elle marchait des heures durant, seule dans la forêt, perdue dans sa tristesse. De sa main, il caressa son visage, écartant les mèches de ses cheveux collées par le sang et la sueur. Il sourit avec douceur, mais il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes en voyant dans quel état se trouvait la femme dont il était tombé amoureux des mois plus tôt.

Elle ne bougeait pas, l'observant en silence, ses yeux fixes et sans expression. Il passa un bras sous ses épaules, l'autre sous ses jambes et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien. La serrant contre son corps, il s'éloigna en direction de son camp. Elle, se laissant faire, posa sa tête sur ses épaules et enfoui son visage dans les longs cheveux blonds de cet individu étrange qui ne ressemblait pas aux autres hommes du peuple de la colline.

Ils arrivèrent dans le village de l'homme. Esther entendit des cris autours elle et risqua un regard. Elle vit des hommes faire des grands gestes de colère en leur direction, criant des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais son sauveur ne dit rien et continua à marcher en direction d'une tente dans lequel étaient rassemblées des femmes.

Il la déposa doucement sur une couche à même le sol, dit quelque chose en direction des occupantes puis sorti, la laissant seule avec elles. Les femmes semblaient savoir quoi faire d'Esther, la déshabillèrent et entreprirent de soigner ses plaies avec des onguents à l'odeur inconnue. La jeune blessée se laissa faire, elle-même avait déjà soigné d'autres femmes de son village natal pour des maux identiques. De tout temps et partout dans le monde, les femmes savaient prendre soin les unes des autres face à la domination masculine qui prévalait sur tout.

On lui fit boire une tisane et bien qu'elle n'ait pas connaissance de la composition exacte, au vu du regard et des gestes de la femme qui la lui tendait, elle en comprit immédiatement la teneur. C'était celle qui avortait les grossesses et même si Mikael était son époux, elle ne mettrait jamais au monde un enfant dans de telles conditions. Elle la bu sans hésiter et s'endormit.

L'homme qui l'avait amenée dans son village revint lui rendre visite chaque jour durant sa convalescence. Et bien que les autres lui lançaient des regards noirs, y compris les femmes, lui, lui souriait avec compassion. Mais il y avait autre chose dans son regard et son sourire et Esther mit du temps avant de comprendre. Il l'a regardait avec amour.

Elle s'installât à l'écart du camp dans la tente de 2 veilles femmes qui étaient plutôt gentilles avec elle. Chaque jour, elle partait se promener dans les vastes prairies en compagnie de son nouvel ami. Ils avaient du mal à communiquer mais il l'a faisait rire en faisant le pitre et en imitant des animaux. Il lui offrait souvent des fleurs et même des bijoux qu'il semblait avoir fabriqué lui-même. L'homme qui s'appelait Hinto ne ressemblait à aucun autre de son village. Eux avaient la peau foncée, les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Lui était plus grand et blond aux yeux bleus. Esther trouvait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à un viking et se demandait s'il venait du même pays. Mais il ne parlait pas leur langue et était parfaitement intégré à sa tribu dont il portait les vêtements, les bijoux, les armes et pratiquait les usages.

Avec lui, Esther se sentait bien. Elle se sentait aimée et commençait à l'aimer en retour. On l'avait mariée à Mikael sans lui demander son avis et elle s'était soumise à son devoir conjugal sans aucun plaisir. Mais pour la première fois, elle désirait un homme, elle le désirait à la folie. Hinto fut incroyablement doux et tendre et la jeune femme se laissa faire avec délice.

Les gens du village ne l'acceptèrent pas pour autant, mais n'étaient plus hostiles à son égard. Ils se contentaient d'ignorer sa présence la plupart du temps. Esther s'en fichait, elle passait le plus clair de son temps, seule au loin, avec son amant.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Elle se mit à grossir. Ni elle, ni personne dans le camp n'était dupe quant à son nouvel état. Et l'agressivité de la tribu repris de plus belle. Les hommes lui criaient après, les femmes la regardait avec méchanceté, certaine crachant par terre sur son passage. Hinto fit de son mieux pour prendre sa défense, en venant même aux mains avec certain. Mais il finit par céder à la pression de son peuple et emmena Esther au loin avec leur bébé qui venait de naître.

Elle cru d'abord qu'il s'enfuyait avec elle. Mais en voyant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la colline, elle comprit.

Il la chassait. Il la renvoyait à Mikael.

Elle tentât de résister mais en vain. Si son regard était rempli de larmes, Hinto restait ferme avec elle et l'abandonna à la rivière où il l'avait trouvée ce matin-là. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, elle et leur fils puis parti sans se retourner.

Esther se résigna à rentrer, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas survivre seule. De plus, ses fils lui manquaient terriblement.

Mais une rage sourde monta en elle. Une rage contre Hinto qui l'abandonnait avec l'enfant la forçant ainsi à retourner chez son époux dont il connaissait la violence. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Malgré leur amour et l'enfant qui en était né ?

Le bébé se mit à pleurer, il avait faim. Esther, toujours en colère, ne supportât pas ses cris et se boucha les oreilles avec ses mains en tentant de rassembler ses esprits. Puis quelque chose se brisa en elle. Elle regarda soudain son fils de manière très différente.

Cet enfant qu'elle n'avait pas voulu était la preuve vivante de sa naïveté et de son adultère. Pire encore, il était la raison pour laquelle elle avait été chassée du camp. La haine l'envahit et elle posa sa main sur le visage du bébé en larme. Elle voulait qu'il cesse de pleurer. Définitivement.

Mais elle n'eut pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout et rentra chez elle, portant l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle allait le présenter à Mikael, comme la conséquence de son acte immonde. S'il ne la croyait pas, il s'occuperait lui-même de tuer l'enfant. Et Esther avec.

* * *

Elijah ne comprenait rien et personne ne lui disait jamais rien. Pendant des mois, il avait cru sa mère morte sans jamais osé en demander la confirmation à son père de peur de sa réaction. Il avait bien tenté d'interroger son grand frère, Finn. Mais l'adolescent n'était pas gentil avec lui et se moquait sans arrêt de ses questions stupides, le tapant même parfois pour qu'il se taise.

Et puis un jour, sa mère rentra à la maison. Comme ça. Comme si de rien n'était. Elle confia le paquet gigotant qu'elle tenait à Leke et courut embrasser ses fils. Mais elle ne raconta rien de son absence.

Plus tard, alors que les questions incessantes qui tournait dans sa tête, empêchait Elijah de dormir, il observa ses parents qui parlaient dans la cuisine. Ils ne criaient plus. Mikael était à genou et tenait Esther par les hanches semblant la supplier de lui pardonner. Il les vit ensuite se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Bien » se dit le petit garçon « ils ont fait la paix ». Il pencha la tête et regarda Niklaus qui dormait dans un panier au pied du grand lit. Il saisit la main du bébé et s'endormit en souriant.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Les Mikaelson, an 942 à 963

Mikael avait vu d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée de ce nouvel enfant. S'il ne douta pas une seconde qu'il soit de lui, en revanche le contexte de sa conception lui était presque insupportable, lui rappelant chaque jour la honte qu'il éprouvait face à son acte irréfléchis et méprisable. Il pouvait à peine regarder Niklaus et encore moins le toucher.

Esther ne semblait pas l'aimer non-plus. Elle s'occupait de lui, bien-sûr, mais n'était ni tendre, ni maternelle, se contentant d'assurer le minimum pour sa survie.

Les parents éprouvaient chacun à leur manière une certaine mélancolie face aux tristes moments du passé que le bébé, malgré lui, leur empêchait d'oublier.

Niklaus n'était pas désiré, pas aimé. Il était l'enfant de la honte.

Esther laissait souvent le bébé seul dans la maison avec Elijah. L'enfant qui était fragile et souvent malade ne travaillait pas aux champs avec les autres et était habitué à la solitude. Il était le seul de la famille à être heureux de l'arrivée de son petit frère et était très pressé que celui-ci grandisse pour pouvoir jouer avec lui.

Mais aujourd'hui Niklaus (nom qu'Elijah avait du mal à prononcer et qu'il appelait seulement Klaus) n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Leur mère, à bout de nerfs, était sortie précipitamment et ne semblait pas vouloir revenir. On avait souvent dit aux enfants de ne pas jouer avec le bébé de peur qu'ils le blessent. Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour que les cris cessent. Le panier était posé sur la grande table et Elijah dû monter sur un tabouret pour bien voir son petit frère. Celui-ci se calma immédiatement et lui sourit en écarquillant ses grands yeux bleus. Le garçon vérifia en regardant pas dessus son épaule que personne ne le voyait et saisi le bébé dans ses bras. Il décida de l'emmener en promenade avec lui.

En sortant de la maison, il tomba nez à nez avec Mikael et resta planté là, tremblant, s'imaginant déjà la correction infligée par son père. Mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci dont le visage était sans expression, s'écarta et hochant la tête pour laisser passer l'enfant. Elijah partit d'un pas vif en direction du potager, trop content d'avoir l'accord paternel.

Il posa Klaus assis contre un pied de tomate. Finalement, ce n'était pas si drôle. Le bébé ne parlait pas et se contentait d'agiter les mains. Mais au moins, il ne criait plus, c'était déjà ça. Elijah s'allongea sur le ventre dans l'herbe, les mains sous le menton et commença à parler à son petit frère. Personne ne l'écoutait jamais, au moins là, il avait une oreille attentive.

Cette situation se répéta souvent. Elijah s'occupait tout le temps de Klaus et les parents le laissaient faire. Il n'hésitait pas à le nourrir et à lui changer ses couches. Sa santé s'améliorait étrangement de jour en jour et il passait beaucoup de temps dehors avec le bébé.

C'est ainsi qu'Elijah, âgé d'à peine 7 ans, devint le seul parent de Klaus, lui apprenant plus tard à marcher et à parler.

Sa famille s'entendait enfin et d'autres enfants vinrent. Il y eu d'abord les jumeaux Rebekah et Kol, puis vint le petit dernier Henrik. Les parents semblaient heureux et comblés.

* * *

Après Finn, Elijah se mariât à son tour. Klaus était effondré. Non seulement son frère préféré quittait la maison pour vivre avec sa nouvelle épouse mais en plus, il lui avait annoncé que désormais il travaillerait aux champs. Terminées les longues journées rien qu'à eux passées à chasser dans la forêt. L'adolescent ne décolérait pas.

- Il y a un moment dans la vie où un homme doit prendre ses responsabilités d'homme. Envers sa famille et envers son clan. Lui avait expliqué son grand frère.

- Moi, je ne me marierais jamais !

- Tu dis ça maintenant, tu es jeune mais tu changeras d'avis plus tard.

- Jamais ! Je ne veux pas de cette vie déjà écrite et ennuyeuse !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ? Courir le gibier, vivre dans la forêt et dormir à la belle étoile ? se moqua gentiment Elijah.

- Et pourquoi pas, je suis doué pour ça non ? Lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

C'est vrai que Klaus était naturellement doué pour la chasse. Et pourtant Mikael et les hommes du village n'avaient jamais pris les 2 garçons avec eux. Il semblait avoir appris tout seul et était devenu un formidable pisteur. Même son père qui passait son temps à le traiter de bon-à-rien lui reconnaissait ce talent.

Oui parce qu'à part la chasse, Klaus ne faisait absolument rien d'autre. Il n'aidait jamais à la maison et refusait d'aller aux champs participer aux récoltes. Mais il revenait toujours avec de belles prises dont il faisait profiter tout le village, alors on le laissait faire. Il disparaissait des jours entiers sans que personne ne sache vraiment où il était. Elijah l'accompagnait souvent mais rentrait toujours tôt pour aider sa mère avec les enfants ou son père pour autre chose. Klaus lui, revenait tard dans la soirée et, depuis quelques temps, passait même des nuits entières dans la nature.

Les 2 fils célibataires du chef de clan étaient tous les 2 de beaux jeunes hommes et avaient les faveurs des filles du village. Mais Elijah avait fait preuve de calme et de retenue et attendait patiemment d'être marié par son père. Klaus, en revanche, n'hésitait pas à en profiter, rejoignant les femmes lavant le linge dans le cours d'eau qui bordait les champs et racontant ses exploits de chasse de manière rocambolesque et très imaginative. Il les faisait rire et elles étaient toutes sous son charme. S'il arrivait parfois à en convaincre une de se promener avec lui dans la forêt, elle n'était pas stupide pour autant. Leur mère leur avait appris très tôt les limites à imposer à un homme pour ne pas se retrouver dans une situation fâcheuse qui jetterait le déshonneur sur leur famille. L'une d'entre elle pourtant finit par se laisser faire.

Elle s'appelait Tatia.

C'était une solitaire elle aussi. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Klaus. Orpheline, elle avait été élevée par une famille comprenant déjà 5 enfants et laissée un peu de côté. Arrivée à l'adolescence, sa beauté mettait tous les hommes d'accord et la malheureuse, âgée d'à peine 14 ans se retrouva enceinte d'un inconnu qui ne se présenta jamais pour l'épouser. Si les hommes continuaient à la regarder avec désir, les femmes, elles, l'avaient complètement rejetée en chuchotant des méchancetés dans son dos sur son comportement jugé immoral. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle passait toutes ses journées au bord du cours d'eau, à l'écart de tout le monde, lavant le linge de la famille en s'occupant de son bébé. Elle était très bien toute seule après tout.

Klaus passait souvent par là en revenant de la chasse et s'arrêtait volontiers pour parler à la belle pendant des heures, les 2 jeunes gens que tout liait finalement, tombèrent naturellement amoureux.

Un soir alors que Klaus rentrait dans la demeure familiale, il vit un attroupement devant la maison d'Elijah. Celui-ci anxieux faisait les cent pas. Il comprit aux cris provenant de l'intérieur que l'épouse de son frère était en train de mettre au monde leur premier enfant. Il serra son frère dans ses bras et le sourire aux lèvres, passa le reste de la soirée avec lui, une main sur son épaule.

Puis les cris cessèrent et Elijah se leva d'un bond, radieux. Les 2 hommes s'approchèrent de la porte et se figèrent en voyant les femmes du village sortir de la maison. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils avaient compris. La jeune épouse était morte en couche et l'enfant, que l'on n'avait pas entendu pleurer, était mort avec elle.

Les jours qui suivirent furent épouvantables. Elijah restait seul chez lui, refusant de sortir et de parler à qui que ce soit. Sauf Klaus qui s'était installé chez lui désormais et ne laissait pas son frère seul un instant, tentant tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral mais en vain. Les seuls moments ou Elijah souriait enfin c'est quand leurs frères et sœur déboulaient sans prévenir dans la maison, lui racontant leurs aventures de la journée avec Klaus.

Ils adoraient leur grand frère et le suivaient partout dès qu'ils avaient l'occasion de fuir la surveillance maternelle. Klaus inventait chaque jour de nouveaux jeux, les transformant tantôt en guerriers, tantôt en chasseurs. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous. Rebekah surtout. Plus forte que ses 2 frères, elle n'hésitait pas à leur mettre une correction avec une petite épée en bois que lui avait fabriqué leur grand frère. Elle voulait devenir une guerrière. Ses frères se moquaient en lui rappelant qu'elle n'était qu'une fille. Mais la fille en question leur faisait vite comprendre qui était la plus forte. Même Klaus faisait semblant d'avoir mal quand elle le tapait. Il adorait sa petite sœur et ses 2 frères aussi.

Ses parents en revanche désapprouvaient ce comportement et Mikael corrigeait souvent Klaus pour avoir ramené les petits un peu trop tard dans la soirée, l'accusant d'être un mauvais exemple, irresponsable et dangereux. Père et fils ne s'étaient jamais entendus et Klaus le provoquait de plus en plus souvent. Esther quant à elle, n'intervenait jamais.

Les années passèrent. Elijah et Klaus vivaient ensemble désormais. L'un chassant et l'autre vendant la viande et les peaux tannées sur le marché. Elijah ne voulait plus se marier et était devenu insensible aux invitations des femmes autours de lui, acceptant sa vie telle qu'elle était devenue sans jamais se plaindre.

- Et si on partait d'ici toi et moi, à l'aventure ? Lui demandait constamment Klaus.

- Et pour aller où ?

- Je sais pas. Aller rencontrer d'autres peuples ou encore retourner dans notre pays d'origine.

- C'est ici notre terre, Klaus.

- Et le peuple de la colline, on pourrait leur rendre visite.

- Ils ne veulent pas de nous chez eux, comme nous ne voulons pas d'eux chez nous.

Mais Klaus insistait.

- Il n'y a rien pour toi et moi ici, nous sommes faits pour une autre vie que celle ennuyeuse du village.

Elijah l'écoutait toujours en riant faire de grand projet qu'il ne concrétiserait jamais.

La nouvelle saison des récoltes arriva et Elijah partit aider aux champs. Klaus quant à lui disparu dans la forêt pour ne pas être sollicité. Tatia qui passait ses journées tout au bout des terres cultivées apportait souvent un seau d'eau fraîche aux agriculteurs qui travaillaient dans son secteur. Elijah en faisait partie et était bien malgré lui, sensible aux charmes de la jeune femme qui s'embellissait de jour en jour. Il avait entendu de mauvaises histoires à son propos, mais ne prêtait pas d'attention à ce genre de rumeurs. Elle était gentille et toujours souriante et surtout, Elijah la voyait jouer avec son fils pendant des heures. C'était une mère aimante et attentionnée. Et bien qu'il travaillât dur, il ne la perdait jamais vraiment de vue.

A la fin de la journée, lorsque tous rentraient au village, il faisait la route avec elle, un peu en retrait. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, il était charmant sans être entreprenant pour autant. Elle aimait sa compagnie et ces moments passés avec lui.

Un matin, alors qu'elle rentrait du marché, elle trouva son père adoptif et l'un de ses frères attablés avec Mikael. Ils sourirent en la voyant arriver et se serrèrent la main. L'annonce l'assomma d'un coup, elle allait épouser Elijah.

Elle était parfaitement consciente de la chance qui s'offrait à elle. Se marier, enfin et avec l'un des fils du chef de clan, c'était un honneur, alors qu'aucun autre homme du village n'en avait jamais eu le courage, refusant d'élever le bâtard qu'elle trainait avec elle. Elijah était un homme d'honneur, bon et travailleur, il était beau aussi, reconnut-elle en elle-même.

Mais ce n'était pas ce fils-là qu'elle aurait voulu épouser.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Le Conseil de Florence, an 984 (2e partie)

Mikael faisait face à Mab, debout, impassible. Elle reconnu en elle-même que c'était un homme impressionnant. Grand, fort, blond aux yeux bleus, probablement viking. Peuple reconnu pour maîtriser entre autres l'art de la guerre. Lui était incontestablement un leader.

Mais Mab connaissait tous les vampires parmi le peuple viking et lui, elle ne le connaissait pas. D'où venait-il exactement ? Et surtout, que voulait-il ?

Ca faisait 2 ans maintenant que les premiers affrontements avaient eu lieu, dans le nord-est, près de la frontière avec le territoire de Viktor. Il y avait souvent quelques échauffourées dans la région, mais celles-ci était sans conséquences. Les 2 clans jouaient la provocation sans jamais aller jusqu'à une déclaration de guerre. Néanmoins, il y avait eu des morts et surtout une rumeur se rependait de plus en plus sur l'existence de vampires invincibles. Mab savait depuis longtemps qu'il fallait composer avec le passé culturel, les croyances et les religions des vampires. Leur nouvelle condition ne suffisait pas à effacer leur côté humain. Elle avait l'habitude d'entendre des histoires ça et là, mais n'y attachait aucune importance.

Quelques rares témoins des événements avaient néanmoins rapporté que les vampires responsables des meurtres étaient des errants et elle ne pouvait pas ignorer cela. Elle décida d'envoyer des soldats de sa garde prétorienne. Tous avaient un passé militaire reconnu et était voué corps et âme à la Reine. Elle aimait ses soldats et les respectait infiniment. Ils étaient jeunes mais suffisamment compétents dans leur domaine pour ne pas hésiter à affronter des vampires plus forts. Ils utilisaient la violence avec retenue. Mab les avaient tous choisi elle-même pour leur sens de l'honneur, du devoir. Une certaine noblesse en quelques sortes.

Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient tombés à la guerre et l'on honorait toujours leur mémoire. Des héros, des martyres. La Reine en faisait beaucoup à ce propos, mais les vampires adoraient ça. Il fallait créer l'unité autours de l'Histoire et elle n'hésitait à la réinventer parfois pour lui donner la saveur suffisante nécessaire à la fierté de son peuple.

Sur les 5 hommes qu'elle envoyât régler le problème des errants, 1 seul revint en vie ce jour-là.

Ce qu'il lui raconta lui fit froid dans le dos. Ces errants, ils étaient deux mais il pouvait y en avoir d'autres, ne mourraient pas. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Le plus jeune avait reçu un pieu dans le cœur qui l'avait assommé pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se relève comme si de rien n'était. Et leur force était nettement supérieure que celle des soldats pourtant aguerris au combat. Mab allait devoir prendre des décisions bien radicales pour en finir avec ces guerriers venus de nulle part. Et elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à utiliser la magie pour arriver à ses fins.

A sa grande surprise, ce fut Mikael qui la contacta en premier. Il avait pris en otage le préfet de Vienne et l'avait torturé pour tout savoir des vampires d'Europe. Et il avait parlé. Mais Mab contrôlait parfaitement l'information dans son Empire. Le savoir c'était le pouvoir et elle ne le partageait pas avec n'importe qui. Que savait Mikael ? L'existence des clans, du Conseil, des lois ? Et alors ? Tout le monde avec connaissance du strict minimum nécessaire.

Le messager envoyé par l'Errant disait qu'il voulait rencontrer la Reine en personne. Bin voyons ! Elle ne rencontrait déjà pas ses propres préfets alors un étranger ! Ce serait lui faire trop d'honneur. Un honneur qu'il ne méritait pas. Pas encore. Elle répondit néanmoins à son invitation en envoyant une délégation de diplomates autorisés à parler en son nom. En réalité, Mab et Lazarus s'y rendraient en personne en prenant possession des corps des délégués par la magie. Ils avaient choisi des sots dont ils n'hésiteraient pas à se débarrasser pour les empêcher de répéter ce qu'ils allaient entendre.

Les règles de la rencontre étaient simples. Pas de violences, pas de provocations, pas de menaces. On parle, c'est tout. Le premier jour fût un échange standard de marques de respect mutuel. Le parti d'en face devait se sentir en confiance. Lazarus manœuvrait très bien ce genre de rencontre. Mikael en révélait peu sur lui-même. Mais une chose était sûre, il n'était pas envoyé par Viktor. Le Chef de clan était un idiot c'est vrai, mais de là à menacer Mab sur son propre territoire, c'était ouvertement une déclaration de guerre et Viktor n'avait pas non-plus les effectifs nécessaires pour oser l'attaquer de front.

La discussion prit plusieurs jours et Mikael finit par révéler le but de sa présence. Il n'était pas là pour leur faire la guerre. Il voulait son clan et il voulait son territoire, c'est tout. Et puis quoi encore ! se dit Mab. Je vais devoir raser Vienne pour lui construire moi-même un palais ! Pour qui se prend-il ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire abstraction du fait que c'était un vampire puissant et que se débarrasser de lui n'allait pas être chose simple.

Et puis elle avait un plan. Des vampires invincibles et non marqués. L'aubaine ne lui avait pas échappée. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour son armée et pour ses projets militaires futurs. Mais elle allait devoir le soumettre et l'homme était coriace.

Mab en avait vu d'autres et de toute façon, le choix s'imposerait à Mikael malgré lui. Il ne pourrait pas gérer seul une guerre avec les 4 clans et elle s'avait dors et déjà que le Conseil n'accepterait rien des demandes de l'Errant. S'il voulait vivre et faire partie du jeu, se rallier à la Reine était sa seule solution.

Mais elle comptait lui offrir bien plus que sa protection en échange de sa soumission. Elle lui servirait le clan de Viktor sur un plateau.

L'homme assis devant elle était le Chef de guerre dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

Mais d'abord, elle devait convoquer le Conseil. Elle n'aurait même pas besoin de manipuler les discussions, ils étaient si prévisibles. C'était la suite qui était importante. Mab savait que si elle attaquait Viktor, les 2 autres clans laisseraient faire, trop heureux de voir les vampires s'entretuer. Elle ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Mikael à sa botte et Viktor mort. Ce serait difficile bien-sûr, mais la Reine était patiente et elle prendra tout son temps pour arriver à ses fins.

Mikael aussi était un homme patient. Cela faisait bien plus de 2 ans qu'il était arrivé en Europe et avait pris soin de préparer son entrée dans le monde. Lui aussi avait appris, bien plus que Mab ne pouvait l'imaginer. Pendant des années, il avait observé l'Empire et noté chaque faiblesse de celui-ci. La Reine était aimée c'est vrai, mais elle était faible, laissant des idiots manipulables à souhait diriger à sa place. Les vampires grondaient de plus en plus de manquer de libertés, surtout celle leur permettant de transformer à leur guise. Il y avait de plus en plus de rebelles en Europe et Mikael leur avait tout de suite parut être une alternative intéressante. C'est un excellent tacticien et il savait manipuler les âmes les plus faibles pour les retourner à son avantage.

Il connaissait à l'avance quelle allait être la décision du Conseil des chefs de clans à son propos et il y était parfaitement préparé.

Il ne voulait pas un clan et un territoire. Il voulait le monde. Et par-dessus tout, il voulait la tête de Klaus, dut-il tout détruire sur son passage.

Il acceptât de bonnes grâces de patienter dans la paix que le Conseil donne sa décision. Mais il disparu de Vienne le jour-même, prétendant qu'il reviendrait au moment voulu. La Reine lui avait promis qu'elle défendrait son cas devant le Conseil, mais il s'en fichait. Il devait se remettre au plus vite à chasser ses enfants qu'ils savaient être eux-aussi en Europe.

* * *

Mab et Lazarus étaient de retour à Rome, abandonnant les corps des délégués sur place. Ceux-ci n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il leur arrivait qu'un pieu dans le cœur les avait réduits au silence. Leur corps disparus dans la discrétion la plus totale. Les prétoriens de la Reine étaient terriblement efficaces.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il se soumettra ? Demanda Lazarus. C'est un coriace, ça va être dur.

- Je sais.

- Et long.

Mab soupira.

- Ca aussi je le sais. Le Conseil va mettre un an à se réunir et autant de temps à se perdre dans des discussions inutiles. Ca nous laisse du temps pour découvrir les faiblesses de Mikael.

- S'il en a.

- Personne n'est invincible, Lazarus. Même pas nous.

- Tout cela m'a paru trop simple, l'homme nous prépare quelque chose.

- Ca ne m'a pas échappé.

- Il va nous poser de gros problèmes.

- Oh mais j'y compte bien. Déclara Mab en souriant.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. On n'a pas besoin de déstabiliser plus l'Empire. Nos ennemis n'attendent que ça.

- Ils ne peuvent rien nous faire pour l'instant. Mikael se vengera de la décision du Conseil, mais il finira par me revenir. A genoux.

- Pas si sûr.

- Alors il mourra. Elle se resservit un verre de sang. Lazarus attendit quelques instants et poursuivi.

- Et le fils ?

- Faible, obéissant.

- Mikael l'a remis à sa place devant nous et il n'a pas apprécié.

Mab regardait le fonds de son verre en souriant. Les 2 vampires se comprenaient très bien.

- Il arrive un moment où les enfants se rebellent contre leurs parents. Murmura Lazarus un sourire en coin.

- Cette idée m'a peut-être traversée l'esprit, en effet.

Si personne ne rencontrait jamais la Reine, tout le monde en revanche savait où vivait Lazarus. Le vampire, premier conseiller de Mab était bien connu et connaissait tout le monde. Il vivait toujours dans la villa romaine, la Villa des Roses, et recevait bien volontiers.

Et contrairement à Mikael. Elijah, lui, eu le courage de frapper directement à la porte du Pouvoir.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Les Mikaelson, an 984

Rebekah et Kol courraient et glissait sur le gigantesque glacier qui leur faisait face. Autours d'eux, les Alpes s'étendaient à perte de vue. Les 4 vampires s'étaient réfugiés un moment hors de ce monde trop peuplé, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ils ne ressentaient ni le froid, ni la chaleur, le manque d'oxygène des hautes montagnes ne les atteignaient pas non-plus. Ils étaient bien et auraient voulu vivre là éternellement. Mais la solitude signifiait également le manque de sang humain et ils en avaient besoin.

Elijah se résolut à les ramener dans le monde pour quelques jours, avant de repartir, encore.

Klaus avait volé une bourse pleine de pièces et l'avait donnée aux jumeaux qui disparurent en riant dans le chaos du marché dominical de Lugano. Elijah et lui ne les perdaient pas de vue pour autant. Le danger était partout et Mikael pouvait les retrouver à tout moment. Même s'ils n'avaient pas vu leur père depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Europe, plus de 15 ans en arrière, la peur de le voir surgir ne les quittait jamais.

Klaus avait faim et s'éloigna un moment pour trouver un humain dans un endroit discret. Il arpenta les ruelles sombres mais elles étaient désespérément abandonnées. La journée était ensoleillée et tout le monde était au marché sur la grande place. Il s'éloigna de plus en plus, croisant des chats et des chiens, mais il ne voulait plus d'animaux, il avait besoin de sang humain et le berger qu'ils avaient trouvé en redescendant de la montagne n'avait pas suffit à le rassasier. Il entendait des voix dans les maisons, mais il avait appris depuis longtemps qu'il était impossible de s'y glisser sans y être invité par les habitants. Elijah leur avait interdit d'entrer en contact avec les humains plus que nécessaire. Ils utilisaient leur pouvoir d'hypnose pour faire oublier leur attaque à leur victime et quand ils tuaient, il fallait enterrer le corps. Personne ne devait connaître leur présence. Ils n'étaient que des voyageurs invisibles qui ne laissaient rien derrière eux.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le dédale de la ville, Klaus sentit une présence derrière lui. Il eut beau se retourner dans tous les sens, il ne vit rien. Un vampire probablement. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Ils étaient hostiles, mais les Mikaelson leur avait toujours échappé très facilement. Ils étaient plus forts, plus rapides.

Mais celui-ci semblait vouloir jouer la surprise. Klaus sourit, un peu de bagarre était toujours bienvenu même si Elijah en ferait probablement toute une histoire par la suite. Il ralentit le pas et le laissa se rapprocher. Mais l'ombre qui le suivait déclencha soudainement une colère sourde en lui, cette colère incontrôlable qui le prenait parfois.

- Tu attaques par derrière, mon frère, c'est bien ton genre !

Finn ne répliqua pas et lui fonça dessus.

Les 2 hommes ne s'étaient jamais appréciés, mais les simples disputes fraternelles avaient depuis longtemps laissé place à un sentiment meurtrier partagé et Klaus était prêt. Il se retourna d'un bond et le saisissant par la chemise, l'envoya percuter un mur. Finn se releva sans peine et avança vers lui, un poignard à la main.

La vue de celui-ci ne le fit pas rire. S'il n'avait pas peur des armes des humains, le regard de son frère en disait long et il se méfia. Les vampires se battirent avec une rare violence et Klaus évita tant bien que mal le poignard que Finn semblait vouloir lui enfoncer dans la poitrine. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de lui et vite. Mikael ne devait pas être loin et s'en prendrait certainement à Elijah, pire, aux jumeaux. Il finit par lui briser le bras et saisissant le couteau, le lui enfonça dans le cœur.

Klaus regarda pétrifié son frère mourir devant ses yeux. Il semblait paralysé et sa peau devint grisâtre. Il s'effondra dans les ordures qui s'entassaient dans les ruelles. Le vampire reprit ses esprits, retira le poignard et recouvrit le corps de Finn tant bien que mal avant de foncer vers la place du marché.

* * *

Elijah regardait les jumeaux courir en riant d'une étale à l'autre. Ca faisait du bien de les voir heureux, même si ça n'allait pas durer. Bien que les années fussent passées et qu'ils avaient atteint l'âge adulte depuis longtemps, la tragédie qu'ils avaient subie semblait les avoir bloqués dans une éternelle enfance dont ils refusaient de sortir. Il était parfois dur avec eux, mais les protéger était devenu sa seule raison de vivre. Les protéger des autres, de Mikael et surtout d'eux-mêmes. Il était conscient qu'un jour le voyage devrait s'arrêter et qu'il devrait leur trouver un lieu ou vivre enfin, mais il ne ferait rien avant d'être sûr, avant de cesser de regarder constamment au dessus de son épaule que le danger leur tombe dessus.

La foule était de plus en plus dense et Elijah avait du mal à suivre Rebekah qui passait d'un marchand d'étoffes à un autre. Quand soudain, il les vit.

Mikael se tenait derrière elle lui tenant la gorge, un poignard dans son autre main pointé sur son cœur. Il eut le souffle coupé. Ce moment qu'il redoutait depuis des années et qu'il espérait ne jamais avoir à affronter lui tomba dessus, comme ça, en plein jour et au milieu des humains.

Elijah regarda rapidement autours de lui mais il ne vit ni Klaus, ni Kol, il était seul face à son père qui ne bougeait pas, le regardant fixement dans les yeux.

- Laissez-là partir, père, elle est innocente, ce n'est pas elle que vous voulez.

Mikael avança vers lui en poussant Rebekah et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Sois une gentille fille et vas jouer.

Rebekah regarda Elijah complètement terrorisée et ne sachant que faire. Il hocha la tête et elle s'enfuit.

- Dis-moi fils où est ton frère ?

- Aucune idée je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années. Répondit Elijah avec un aplomb qui le surprit lui-même. Mikael ricana.

- Hum oui. Allons fêter nos retrouvailles comme il se doit, veux-tu ? Et il désigna une auberge un peu plus loin dont on avait sorti les tables dans la rue.

Les 2 hommes s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Elijah tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme et de ne pas montrer sa peur. Son père leur fit servir du vin auquel ni l'un ni l'autre ne toucha.

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal.

Le jeune homme n'en cru pas un mot mais contrôlait son rythme cardiaque. Il leva les yeux et perdit son regard dans la foule. Klaus était quelques mètres derrière Mikael et tenait visiblement le même poignard que celui-ci. Elijah regarda à nouveau son père dans les yeux et secoua la tête, mais c'est à son frère qu'il s'adressait.

- Qu'attendez-vous de nous exactement ?

- Je veux simplement réunir notre famille.

- C'était votre intention quand vous avez tué notre mère ?

Mikael se renfrogna mais ne répondit pas.

- Vous l'avez probablement constaté, l'Europe est pleine de vampires loin d'être amicaux. Il est temps pour nous de faire front pour protéger notre clan.

- Que voulez-vous dire par faire front ?

A sa grande surprise, son père lui parla longuement et calmement de ses découvertes sur l'Empire de Mab et les clans. Il conclut en expliquant que le Conseil de Florence voterait probablement leur condamnation à mort et qu'il était important qu'ils se battent tous ensemble pour leur survie. Mais Elijah n'était pas dupe. Ensemble n'incluait pas Klaus.

- Où est-il ? lui demanda froidement Mikael

- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas, il a disparu il y a des années.

- Tu mens, mon fils. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Voici ce que je te propose. Les jumeaux et toi vous me rejoignez à Florence et je cesserai de chasser Klaus. Arrange-toi juste pour qu'il disparaisse.

- Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour ça et je ne vous veux pas dans les parages.

- Soit, tu as 2 mois. Je compte sur toi Elijah.

- Je veux la paix au sein de notre famille, père. Mentit-il. Mais Mikael mentait aussi et les 2 hommes en avaient parfaitement conscience.

Mikael se leva et parti. Elijah prit quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc. Il chercha Klaus du regard, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Il attendit que son père en fasse autant et s'enfonça dans la foule, prenant la direction opposée. Il courut pendant des heures, espérant ne pas être suivi et fini par rentrer à la bergerie de montagne dans laquelle il était convenu avec ses frères et sœur qu'ils se retrouvent en cas de séparation.

Les jumeaux l'attendaient mais Klaus n'était pas avec eux.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : les Mikaelson, an 984 (2e partie)

Elijah ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les jumeaux seuls une minute de plus pour aller chercher Klaus. Il resta là, terrifié à l'idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Le pire était en train d'arriver, ils avaient été séparés. Mais son attente impuissante fût subitement interrompue par l'arrivée fracassante de son frère.

Klaus ouvrit la porte à coup de pied et jeta sur le sol le cadavre d'un homme. Son grand frère resta là à le dévisager sans savoir s'il devait le frapper ou l'embrasser, tant il avait été secoué par les événements des dernières heures. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Regarde un peu ce que j'ai ramené du marché !

Elijah étudia, éberlué, le cadavre de son grand frère. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne considérait plus Finn comme tel, depuis le jour où celui-ci avait massacré les jumeaux lors de cette terrible nuit qui avait scellé leur destin, faisant d'eux des monstres assoiffés de sang et suivait aveuglément leur père dans son impitoyable quête meurtrière à l'encontre de Klaus.

- Il est… il est mort ? Bredouilla-t-il.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru au début, avant que ce chien me tombe dessus une 2e fois. Tu vas voir.

Elijah dévisagea, toujours sans bouger, son frère dont l'attitude glaciale et sans pitié lui faisait peur parfois. Celui-ci entreprit de planter des pieux en bois dans les membres de Finn, le crucifiant ainsi sur un tronc faisant office de banc dans cette bergerie abandonnée qui leur servait de planque. Il regarda les jumeaux qui n'en perdait pas une miette, allongés dans le grenier à foin ouvert au dessus de lui et leur fit signe durement de ne pas regarder ce qui allait suivre.

- Tu es prêt ?

- A quoi exactement ?

Klaus sourit et retira l'étrange poignard du cœur de Finn.

- Il va se réveiller.

- Ce poignard… il n'est pas en bois, il….

- Je ne sais pas mais c'est une arme efficace. On va vite en savoir plus. Déclara froidement Klaus et regardant le cadavre de son grand frère reprendre peu à peu des couleurs.

Elijah savait exactement ce que s'apprêtait à faire son frère, mais lui non-plus n'aurait pas d'état d'âme. Finn n'était plus rien pour lui et l'idée de le tuer ou de le torturer le laissait complètement froid.

Le vampire repris conscience en inspirant péniblement, ses yeux terrifiés faisant des aller et retour sur les pieux enfoncés dans son corps et ses 2 frères debout devant lui, dont l'attitude en disait long sur ce qui l'attendait.

La séance d'interrogatoire dura une éternité. Kol était sorti pour ne plus avoir à entendre les hurlements de Finn, mais Rebekah observait tout en silence, elle non-plus était incapable de ressentir la moindre empathie pour celui qu'elle considérait comme un monstre au même titre que ses propres parents.

L'ainé des Mikaelson avait beau être l'héritier en titre du clan et le fils préféré de Mikael, il n'était qu'un lâche, docile et apeuré qui, ce jour-là, tenta juste de sauver sa propre peau. Ses menaces se transformèrent vite en suppliques et il finit par tout révéler à ses tortionnaires.

Ils étaient tous liés par le sang et leur père s'était adjoint le service de sorcières européennes pour mettre la main sur eux. En parlant longuement avec Elijah, il n'avait fait que gagner du temps pour abattre Klaus et se réapproprier la soumission de ses autres enfants.

Finn parla beaucoup trop et ils apprirent également le jeu dangereux de leur père avec les autres vampires et ses intentions guerrières à leur encontre.

Elijah et Klaus se regardèrent sans échanger le moindre mot. Ils fouillèrent le supplicié pour trouver la bourse en cuire pleine des cendres du chêne blanc dont l'écorce avait été utilisée pour le sort de transformation et qui, ils venaient de le comprendre, était la seule arme capable de leur faire du mal. Mikael avait brûlé l'arbre pour que son bois ne puisse pas être utilisé en pieux par ses ennemis, mais il avait conservé précieusement sa cendre qui, si l'on y trempait un poignard en argent, suffisait à les neutraliser définitivement. A condition que le poignard ne soit pas retiré, Klaus l'avait appris à ses dépends.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient enfin à armes égales avec Mikael et tout allait changer.

Elijah ignora les dernières suppliques de son aîné et enfonça lentement et définitivement le couteau dans son cœur, observant sans la moindre réaction son corps mourir et sa peau devenir grisâtre. Mais il interdit à Klaus d'aller plus loin. Celui-ci s'était saisi d'une hache trouvée dans la grange et voulait en finir en jetant les restes dans un lac. Ils se disputèrent un moment sur le sujet puis Elijah finit par le convaincre d'enterrer Finn au pied d'un grand rocher, prenant le risque que Mikael le retrouve. Il lui restait quelques scrupules et il ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer définitivement son grand frère que finalement il considérait comme une victime, lui aussi, de la folie de ses parents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Klaus.

- Il faut qu'on réfléchisse à tout ce que nous avons appris aujourd'hui.

- Oh mais c'est tout réfléchi, on retrouve Mikael et on le massacre une bonne fois pour toute !

- Ce n'est pas si simple, il a commencé à transformer des vampires et a des sorcières de son côté, on ne peut pas l'attaquer comme ça, sans un plan, sans aide.

- On parie ? Klaus s'emportait de nouveau, mais Elijah savait utiliser le ton juste pour calmer le jeune homme.

- S'il-te-plait, calme-toi. Dit-il doucement en posant les mains sur les épaules de son frère. Ce n'est pas le moment de foncer aveuglément dans le tas. Nous devons nous protéger avant tout.

- J'en ai marre de fuir, Elijah, je veux qu'il disparaisse, je veux vivre, tu comprends ? Klaus était à bout de nerfs, tout l'horreur du passé avait ressurgit d'un coup.

- Je sais. Murmura-t-il en regardant son frère dans les yeux, au bord des larmes.

Elijah prit quelques secondes pour se reprendre, laissant le temps à son frère d'en faire autant.

- J'ai peut-être un plan.

Klaus se calma, s'assit et écouta patiemment son frère. Mais le plan en question ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Les autres vampires ont accepté de rencontrer Mikael en paix, ils accepteront de nous recevoir nous-aussi.

- Les autres ? Tu veux dire ceux qui essaient de nous tuer à chaque fois qu'ils nous croisent. Ils ne me semblaient pas vraiment avoir envie de causer !

- Ils nous prennent pour des errants, ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes. Aujourd'hui c'est différent, nous savons que nous sommes plus forts qu'eux et qu'ils ne peuvent rien contre nous.

- On n'en est pas sûrs et je n'ai pas envie d'affronter les plus vieux pour le savoir ! Klaus s'était relever d'un bond et recommençait à s'énerver.

- Oui mais ils ne savent pas ce que Mikael prépare contre eux et ça pourrait nous servir d'argument pour négocier.

- Négocier quoi ? Qu'ils nous marquent comme des esclaves ? Jamais, tu m'entends Elijah ! Ca n'arrivera jamais !

- Je suis d'accord. Elijah s'était levé et haussait le ton lui-aussi. Mais on peut négocier de vivre en paix parmi eux et de les aider à se débarrasser de Mikael. Nous avons une arme contre lui, pas eux ! Il força son frère, qui s'était retourné à lui faire et à le regarder dans les yeux. Il poursuivit.

- J'ai conscience que c'est un pari dangereux, c'est pourquoi j'irai seul à leur rencontre.

- Hors de question ! Transigea Klaus.

- J'ai besoin de toi pour éloigner et protéger les jumeaux en mon absence. Klaus, regarde-moi, j'ai besoin que tu te calmes et que tu me fasses confiance.

- Et toi ? Qui va te protéger ? Elijah ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, petit frère. Maintenant on va établir un plan précis des lieux où je pourrai vous retrouver. Je veux que vous bougiez en permanence mais selon un itinéraire précis. Ne pars pas en guerre seul contre Mikael. Attends-moi, je reviendrai, je te le jure. Quoi qu'il arrive, je vous retrouverai.

Klaus n'était absolument pas rassuré et n'aimait pas du tout ce plan, mais il obéit à son grand frère et partit 2 heures plus tard avec Rebekah et Kol.

Elijah pris la route vers le sud. Mikael lui avait dit que les Chefs de clan se réunissaient à Florence. Il allait commencer par là pour les contacter. Mais lui non-plus n'était pas rassuré. Il n'avait pas dit à Klaus ce que son père soupçonnait être la future décision du Conseil à leur propos.

Mais la sécurité de sa famille était sa seule raison de vivre désormais et il n'hésiterait pas à se battre et à mourir pour eux.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Les Mikaelson, an 963 (4e partie)

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Près de la rivière, Tatia attendait Klaus, mais celui-ci tardait à rentrer. Elle, d'habitude souriante et impatiente de passer une heure ou deux avec son amant, était ce soir-là désespérée et abattue. Plusieurs fois, elle avait tenté d'aborder le sujet du mariage avec le jeune homme qu'elle fréquentait depuis plus de 2 ans maintenant, mais il rétorquait encore et toujours qu'il ne voulait pas de cette vie, qu'il voulait partir à l'aventure. Il lui avait même proposé de venir avec lui, mais elle refusait obstinément de quitter son petit garçon qui lui était impossible d'emmener avec eux.

Il finit par arriver. Tatia resta assise sur un rocher et osait à peine lever les yeux sur lui. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas, passa un bras autours de ses épaules et l'interrogea doucement.

La nouvelle de son mariage avec Elijah sembla le laisser de glace. Klaus ne disait rien. Il regardait droit devant lui. Tatia le supplia de prendre les devants et d'aller parler à son frère, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête. Effondrée, en larmes, elle s'enfuit en courant.

* * *

Elijah dévisageait Klaus.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Murmura son petit frère.

- Je ne te comprends pas, tu n'es pas heureux pour moi ?

Mais Klaus avait du mal à répondre. Il regardait fixement la table à laquelle il était assis, le regard vague.

- J'ai conscience de ce qu'on dit sur elle, mais je m'en fiche. C'est une bonne mère et elle fera une bonne épouse.

- Oui mais est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Elijah était incapable de saisir son expression. Il semblait épuisé. Visiblement il avait quelque chose à dire. Il resta un moment silencieux, surpris par la question de son frère.

- De tout mon cœur. Finit-il par répondre.

Klaus hocha la tête sans lever les yeux de la table. Le jeune homme semblait en proie à une infinie tristesse.

- Je te l'ai dit, ça ne change rien, tu peux rester vivre avec nous. Klaus eut un rire sans joie.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Poursuivi son frère, de plus en plus inquiet. Il avança une main dans sa direction, puis se ravisa soudainement, il venait de comprendre.

- Tu… Toi et… Elijah se redressa, choqué. Il se passa les mains sur le visage et secouant la tête pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité à Klaus. Puis il regarda à nouveau le jeune homme assis en face de lui. Mais son expression était devenue dure, impassible.

- Vas-t-en ! Pars, maintenant. Dit-il froidement. Klaus le regarda avec une infinie tristesse.

- Elijah… bredouilla-t-il.

- Maintenant ! Hurla son frère.

* * *

Klaus passa le reste de la nuit puis la journée suivante, seul dans la forêt. Il marchait sans itinéraire, sans regarder autours de lui, un peu hagard, tentant de rassembler ses esprits sur les derniers évènements. Il aurait dû faire son devoir d'homme depuis longtemps et épouser Tatia. Mais il avait été lâche et égoïste et aujourd'hui son grand frère qu'il aimait infiniment allait se marier avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas en retour. Et Elijah savait et il était en colère. Klaus n'avait pas su trouver les mots, pas fait ce qui aurait dû être fait et aujourd'hui il avait brisé le cœur des 2 personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il continuait à tourner en rond dans cette forêt en se frappant la tête de ses poings. Il fallait qu'il parte loin d'ici et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

C'était à nouveau la nuit. Klaus s'était laissé tomber, épuisé, contre un arbre. Il leva les yeux et fixa un moment la pleine lune au dessus de lui. Oui c'était décidé, le lendemain il rassemblerait ses affaires et partirait sans faire ses adieux.

Il entendit des bruits autours de lui et vit la meute de loups passer en courant. L'un d'eux s'arrêta et s'approcha de Klaus. Celui-ci oublia ses misères pendant un instant et avança une main pour caresser l'animal. Ca faisait un moment qu'il les connaissait, ces étranges chasseurs qui ne venaient dans la forêt que pendant les nuits de pleine lune. Ils n'avaient jamais été agressifs à son encontre mais ne se laissaient pas approcher pour autant.

Sauf l'un d'eux. Plus grand, majestueux. Contrairement aux autres qui étaient noirs, il avait une fourrure dorée et des yeux perçants, brillants dans l'obscurité.

Il semblait comprendre le désarroi de Klaus et vint s'allonger près de lui, posant sa tête sur sa cuisse. Le jeune homme passa machinalement une main dans sa fourrure.

- J'ai fait du mal aux gens que j'aime aujourd'hui. Murmura-t-il.

Le loup le fixait d'un regard triste.

- Je n'ai rien voulu de tout ça. Je voulais juste être libre… libre comme vous… libre comme un loup.

Ils restèrent là un moment sans bouger. Klaus avait les larmes aux yeux, le loup se releva et poussa son épaule de son museau ce qui le fit sourire.

- Tu me comprends vraiment, dis ? L'animal ne le quittait pas du regard.

Quand soudain, il tourna brutalement la tête vers les fourrés et partit en courant. Klaus se leva lui-aussi et s'approcha.

- Sors de là, Henrik.

Le jeune adolescent bondit de sa cachette.

- Tu as vu les loups ? S'écria-t-il.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, je vais te ramener avant que père ne s'en aperçoive. Je vais encore avoir des problèmes. Lui répondit durement Klaus.

- Non, s'il-te-plait, laisse-moi chasser avec toi, juste cette nuit.

Henrik passa plusieurs minutes à supplier son grand-frère et il finit par céder. Il était incapable de lui résister.

- D'accord mais tu restes près de moi, c'est compris.

Il lui sauta au coup et Klaus ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il verrait son petit frère, autant s'amuser un peu avec lui. L'adolescent repris son sérieux et se saisit de son arc.

Ils avancèrent silencieusement pendant de longues minutes dans la forêt. Klaus avait repéré une biche qui ne semblait pas intéresser les loups et suivait, tant bien que mal, sa trace dans l'obscurité seulement éclairée par la lune. Il la vit enfin et s'accroupit, murmurant à son frère.

- Ne fais pas de bruit, Hen….

Mais il constata qu'Henrik n'était plus derrière lui. Klaus se releva en haussant les sourcils. « C'est pas gagné ! » se dit-il en souriant.

- Henrik ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour les farces ! Cria-t-il, ce qui fit immédiatement fuir leur proie. Henrik ?

Mais pour toute réponse, Klaus entendit les hurlements soudains de son frère. Paniqué, il se mit à courir dans tous les sens, tentant de le localiser. Mais le silence revint d'un coup.

- Henrik ! Hurla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés par la peur, une main sur le front.

Quand soudain, il vit un loup passer devant lui. C'était un jeune et il boitait, une flèche plantée dans l'épaule, le museau couvert de sang. Klaus comprit et fonça dans sa direction. Mais il s'arrêta net en voyant Henrik.

L'enfant était allongé les yeux grands ouverts, une plaie béante à la gorge.

Klaus ne respirait plus, il cria mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il était complètement paralysé par le choc, debout sans savoir quoi faire. Il finit par s'agenouiller près du corps sans vie de son petit frère et avança une main vers son visage, mais il n'arrivait pas à le toucher. Il leva les yeux au ciel, secoué par les larmes et supplia ces dieux auxquels il n'avait jamais cru de lui venir en aide. Mais personne ne vint à son secours.

Il prit Henrik dans ses bras et passa le reste de la nuit à le serrer contre lui en pleurant, espérant et priant pour un miracle.

Au petit matin, il se résolut à ramener l'enfant à ses parents.

* * *

C'était la fin de l'après-midi, Klaus, harassé par la fatigue avait fini par s'endormir dans la grange de ses parents dans laquelle il s'était réfugié pour fuir les regards accusateurs de sa famille. Quand il fut brutalement réveillé par Elijah qui le secouait par un bras.

- Viens avec moi. Lui ordonna-t-il durement.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Les hommes du village vont partir à l'aube vers la colline pour venger Henrik.

- Le venger ? Klaus se releva péniblement. Mais de qui ? C'était un loup et ils sont tous partit maintenant.

- Non, ce ne sont pas juste des loups. Dit froidement Elijah. C'était le peuple de la colline. L'ainé expliqua à son frère ce que tous les hommes du village savaient depuis longtemps mais que Klaus ignorait.

- Des hommes qui se transforment en loups ? Il dévisagea son frère, secouant la tête, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Elijah lui répondit froidement.

- Parce que tu ne parles jamais à personne, parce que tu n'écoutes jamais personne, Klaus. Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher d'eux, mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, comme toujours ! Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

- Père veut que ses fils viennent avec lui demain et il veut que nous passions la soirée en famille.

- Mais que veut-il faire exactement ? C'était un accident… Elijah l'interrompit.

- Tais-toi et viens maintenant.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Les Mikaelson, an 963 (5e partie)

Esther était assise devant le cadavre d'Henrik qui était allongé sur la table recouvert d'une couverture. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle restait là sans bouger perdue dans de sombres pensées qui ne la surprenaient même pas. Elle voulait du sang, elle voulait que le peuple de la colline paie cher le meurtre de son fils. Mais pas seulement.

Michael et leurs fils aînés attaqueraient au petit matin. Esther était satisfaite, mais elle avait peur pour sa famille, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer une fin encore plus tragique.

Elke, debout derrière elle, semblait lire dans ses pensées.

- Je connais un sort qui peut protéger ta famille.

La vieille sorcière africaine, bien que coupée de sa lignée lors de sa fuite en Europe, avait de profondes connaissances qu'elle avait patiemment enseignées à Esther alors inconsciente de ses vrais pouvoirs.

- Il existe des gens dont le sang est doté du pouvoir de guérir les plaies et l'un deux est parmi nous.

Esther se retourna et dévisagea Elke sans rien dire. Celle-ci poursuivit.

- Je n'en avais jamais rencontré et j'ai toujours douté de leur existence, mais j'ai senti sa présence depuis longtemps déjà.

Elle indiqua du doigt la porte de la maison grande ouverte qui donnait sur la cour dans laquelle Tatia était en train de réconforter Rebekah.

- Pour sauver ta famille, il faudra la sacrifier.

Sans exprimer la moindre émotion, Esther hocha la tête. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié la jeune fille dont elle connaissait la relation avec Klaus. Lorsque son mari lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Elijah, elle avait fortement désapprouvé, mais Mikael était trop heureux que son fils se marie à nouveau et ne l'avait pas écoutée, comme toujours. L'idée de se débarrasser de la jeune fille lui fit encore plus plaisir. Esther avait définitivement sombré dans la folie.

Les deux femmes quittèrent la maison et attendirent patiemment que Tatia, comme à son habitude, vienne à la rivière, laver le linge de sa famille. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'elle fut violemment assommée. Son corps fût traîné vers l'entrée d'une de ses nombreuses grottes souterraines présentes sous la forêt.

Un chêne blanc, unique dans la région, poussait à proximité, entouré de verveine qu'Elke voulait utiliser pour son sort. Elle gratta un peu d'écorce de l'arbre, arracha plusieurs plants de l'herbe aux vertus magiques et commença à préparer sa mixture dans une grande bassine en grès.

Tatia finit par reprendre conscience pour découvrir qu'elle était allongée sur le ventre, le haut du corps posé sur un rocher, les mains attachées dans le dos. De violents maux de tête lui arrachèrent un gémissement et elle regarda abasourdie les 2 sorcières préparer leur rituel en psalmodiant quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle tenta de crier mais Esther lui fit face, le regard fou. Elle était armée d'un grand couteau de cuisine et le tendait en direction du visage de la malheureuse. Comprenant avec effroi ce qu'il allait lui arriver, Tatia ferma les yeux et pleura en silence. Ses dernières pensées allèrent vers son fils.

Esther la saisit par les cheveux, lui releva la tête et lui trancha la gorge.

Elke avait mis la bassine en dessous de la tête de leur victime et récoltait sans broncher le sang qui jaillissait de la gorge de celle-ci. Elle termina sa potion en indiquant à Esther que sa famille devrait la boire pour que leurs éventuelles blessures guérissent lors des affrontements prévus le lendemain. Mais pas seulement. Pour sceller le sort, ils devaient tous mourir cette nuit « pour mieux renaître » conclut-elle.

La vieille femme traîna ensuite le corps de Tatia à l'écart de l'entrée de la grotte et se mit à bourrer sa bouche et la plaie béante de sa gorge de touffes de verveine « pour être sûre qu'elle ne revienne pas ! » expliqua-t-elle. Puis elle camoufla son corps avec des branchages.

* * *

A la nuit tombée, la famille se rassembla dans la grotte. Les enfants la connaissaient bien pour y jouer souvent à dessiner sur les parois en pierre. Alors qu'Esther faisait manger les jumeaux, Mikael parla à ses fils de la stratégie à adopter pour l'attaque du lendemain. Elijah écoutait sans rien dire, Klaus qui restait en retrait dans l'ombre, terrassé par la culpabilité, remarqua que son grand-frère semblait désapprouver les plans de leur père. Mais les 2 jeunes hommes ne prononcèrent pas le moindre mot. A l'aube, ils suivraient docilement Mikael.

Celui-ci commença un interminable discours sur le devoir des hommes envers leur famille et leur clan. Esther leur servit à tous une coupe de vin, à base de fruits des bois. Même les jumeaux y eurent droit. Ils burent en grimaçant le breuvage qui leur était généralement interdit. Klaus regardait sa coupe sans y toucher, il n'avait pas le cœur à célébrer quoi que ce soit. Mais Mikael vint à lui et lui dit en souriant.

- Bois fils. Demain sera une dure journée et nous n'auront peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de nous réunir tous ensemble.

Klaus fut surpris par la soudaine gentillesse de son père. Celui-ci ne l'avait jamais aimé et l'avait regardé avec haine quand il lui avait ramené le corps d'Henrik. Mais il releva pas et trinqua avec le reste de sa famille.

Les jumeaux s'étaient endormis et Esther était sortie de la grotte pour prendre l'air. Mikael discutait avec Finn, Elijah somnolait à côté de Klaus. Celui-ci regardait tristement dans le vide, repensant aux événements des 2 derniers jours. Quand soudain Mikael se précipita vers lui et le transperça de part en part avec son épée. Klaus qui était assis n'eut pas le temps de crier ou de se défendre. Il appuya la main contre sa plaie saignant abondamment et le souffle coupé regarda avec stupeur son père infliger le même traitement à Elijah qui se réveillait à peine et qui mourut sur le coup. Il tourna la tête vers les jumeaux juste à temps pour voir Finn les poignarder, puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Klaus ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il faisait presque jour et les premières lueurs du soleil éclairait peu à peu l'entrée de la grotte. Il tenta de se lever puis retomba d'un coup, se rappelant soudainement les horribles événements de la nuit passée. Il baissa le regard sur son ventre, sa chemise était trempée de sang et il l'ouvrit en la déchirant pour constater avec stupeur qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il releva les yeux et vit Elijah mort à côté de lui. Un long gémissement lui arracha la gorge et il se précipita vers les jumeaux.

- Calme-toi, ils vont se réveiller.

Klaus reconnut la voix de Finn qui était assis en face de lui et c'est abasourdit qu'il constata que Rebekah et Kol commençaient eux-aussi à remuer. Il les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, incapable de parler et attendit qu'Elijah reprenne vie à son tour.

Celui-ci finit par se relever et marchait hagard dans la grotte, dévisageant ses frères et sœurs, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver. Il se frotta longuement le visage et les tempes et finit par aider les plus jeunes.

- Venez, il faut qu'on rentre à la maison.

- Père veut qu'on l'attende ici pour aller attaquer les monstres. Ordonna Finn.

Mais Elijah ne l'écoutait pas et traina sa famille hors de la grotte.

Alors qu'il prenait la route de la maison de leurs parents, Klaus resta figé sur une masse informe, appuyée contre la paroi extérieure de la grotte et recouverte de branchages. Il souleva l'un d'entre eux et son cœur s'arrêta net. Elijah se précipita près de lui et vit à son tour l'effroyable spectacle du corps de la femme qu'ils avaient tous deux aimée.

- Cette traînée n'a eu que ce qu'elle mérite ! Souffla Finn.

Il n'eut pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que Klaus le poussa violemment contre la paroi en pierre. Il le saisit à la gorge et se mit à serrer avec une force surhumaine, soulevant même son frère du sol. Celui-ci tenta de se débattre mais sans succès. Il avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, il commençait à suffoquer. Klaus sentit un bras lui encercler le corps.

- Lâche-le. Lui dit doucement Elijah.

Mais il ne lâchait pas. Il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que la colère qui grondait dans sa propre poitrine.

- S'il-te-plait, mon frère, lâche-le. Insista-t-il sans hausser la voix pour autant.

Klaus mis encore plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité, mais il se calma enfin et lâcha Finn qui s'écroula sur le sol en reprenant bruyamment son souffle.

- Il faut partir maintenant.

- On ne peut pas la laisser là. Gémit Klaus.

- Nous reviendrons plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut ramener les jumeaux au village et retrouver nos parents.

Elijah tira doucement son frère par le bras qui finit par se laisser faire. Ils prirent chacun un jumeaux par les épaules et marchèrent lentement, hagards, vers la maison familiale. Finn les suivit mais resta en retrait.

En arrivant près du court d'eau qui longeait les champs, ils virent quelques hommes qui commençaient à travailler aux récoltes.

Et la faim vint.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Les Mikaelson, an 963 (6e partie)

En les voyant déambuler comme des âmes en perdition, trempés de sang, les paysans accoururent vers les enfants Mikaelson. Et tout se passa très vite.

Kol, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas parlé et avait à peine réagit sur ce qu'il s'était passé, fût le premier à attaquer. Il n'attendit pas que les hommes arrivent à leur hauteur, se débarrassa de l'étreinte d'Elijah et se jeta sur l'un d'entre eux, canines dehors. La violence du coup porté décapita à moitié sa victime et des flots de sang commencèrent à jaillir de la gorge déchirée. Les témoins, humains comme vampires, restèrent un instant pétrifiés par cet épouvantable spectacle. Et tout s'enchaîna très vite. Alors que les deux autres hommes tentèrent de venir en aide à leur ami, Klaus et Rebekah les attaquèrent à leur tour avec la même violence.

Elijah regardait la scène comme si elle se déroulait au ralenti, il était toujours en état de choc. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la grotte, il tentait de reprendre ses esprits brouillés par la douleur infligée par les événements tragiques qu'ils avaient subis. Aucun des membres de sa famille n'avait jamais tué personne, ni participé à des actes de violence, hormis son père qui avait défendu sa famille durant leur exile. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais connu le sang et la mort. Elijah ne savait pas comment réagir à tout cela. Il avait du mal à y croire, priant pour se réveiller de cet épouvantable cauchemar qui avait commencé à la mort du petit Henrik. Trop de morts, trop de violence et ses parents qui n'étaient même pas là pour prendre soin des plus jeunes. Il tentait de toutes ses forces de garder son calme pour eux, de ne pas s'effondrer.

Mais toutes ces émotions se dissipèrent d'un coup à la vue des corps égorgés des paysans. Et pourtant, il aurait dû réagir, stopper son frère, aider les victimes, mais il restait planté là, comme fasciné par la brève terreur ressentie par les pauvres paysans.

Et il y avait le sang. Tout ce sang.

Elijah sentit un besoin lancinant, une envie incontrôlable naître en lui, un tourment dans son ventre, presque sexuel. Il ne pouvait plus voir ou entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre, ne pouvait plus penser, ne pouvait plus ressentir. Il voulait boire ce sang et rien d'autre ne semblait compter désormais.

Mais son élan fût coupé par de soudains hurlements. Son esprit repris immédiatement conscience de ce qui l'entourait et il regarda effaré son frère se débattre avec son propre corps.

Alors que Rebekah et Kol étaient à genoux près des corps, Klaus était debout, le visage dans les mains, tournant sur lui-même et criant de manière bestiale, semblant agoniser à son tour. Elijah entendit un craquement abominable et le vit s'effondrer sur le sol, son dos prenant un angle difforme. Klaus continuait à hurler en regardant son grand frère, impuissant à le secourir, et semblait le supplier de ses yeux baignés de larmes. Il tendit un bras dans sa direction mais celui se brisa à son tour, puis l'autre, puis le reste de son corps fut secoué comme si une main invisible le frappait avec la force d'un dieu. Ses cris se transformèrent soudain en rugissement inhumain. Elijah ferma un instant les yeux, il aurait voulu mourir là, tout de suite, pour ne plus voir et entendre l'agonie de son frère. Le monde autours de Klaus semblait figé et les personnages de cette histoire totalement paralysés par l'horreur. Seul ses cris, à peine couverts par ceux de Rebekah qui suppliait le ciel de leur venir en aide, semblaient leur rappeler qu'ils étaient bien vivants et acteurs malgré eux de cette mortelle tragédie qui n'en finissait pas.

Et le silence tomba.

Elijah rouvrit les yeux. Klaus avait disparu. Mais un grand loup blanc aux yeux bleus lui faisait face désormais, se débarrassant maladroitement des vêtements déchirés qui entravaient ses membres.

L'animal avança lentement dans sa direction sans agressivité, le regard interrogateur. Elijah eu un mouvement de recul. Klaus était un loup ! Comment était-ce possible ? Était-ce donc là leur triste sort à tous, se transformer en monstres ?

Finn, qui était resté en retrait depuis le début, était tombé à la renverse. Se trouvant juste derrière le loup, il rampait en reculant tant bien que mal pour s'éloigner du danger. En le voyant se diriger vers Elijah, il se leva et s'enfuit. Il fallait qu'il retrouve leur père au plus vite. Mikael devait les attendre près de la rivière au bas de la colline, lui saurait quoi faire.

Elijah et le loup se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment qui parut interminable. Le jeune homme finit par s'écarter doucement. Il lui tourna le dos et, attrapant Rebekah et Kol chacun par une main, se dirigea d'un pas ferme en direction de sa maison. Il se demandait si Klaus allait le suivre, mais il n'osa pas vérifier de peur que le loup ne les attaque à leur tour. En arrivant dans la cour, il jeta un regard timide par-dessus son épaule. L'animal n'était plus là. Il enferma les jumeaux et parti en direction de la demeure de ses parents.

* * *

Esther avait attendu à l'extérieur de la grotte que son mari finisse de tuer leurs enfants. Puis, quand Mikael s'était approché d'elle, lui tendant un poignard, elle lui avait infligé le même sort sans aucun état d'âme. Esther ne ressentait plus rien, déterminée par l'accomplissement de son monstrueux travail.

Elle était retournée calmement à sa maison dans laquelle l'attendait Elke. Les deux femmes n'avaient quasiment échangé aucun mot, attendant le résultat de leur magie en sirotant une tisane. L'africaine n'était pas très rassurée. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé ce genre de sort et n'avait jamais vu l'une de ses congénères essayer. Elle en avait juste entendu parler, tout comme elle avait entendu les légendes sur ces êtres dont le sang était guérisseur. Mais ce lieu qu'elle avait découvert lors de son exile avec les vikings transpirait la magie par tous les pores de la terre, amplifiant son pouvoir et celui d'Esther à tel point qu'elles se sentaient capables de tout. Néanmoins, durant l'incantation, elle avait ressenti une sensation étrange, comme si une force l'avait traversée de part en part, prenant le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit mais surtout du sort qu'elle était en train d'accomplir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Elke avait eu peur. Peur qu'un esprit démoniaque prenne possession de son âme et de son pouvoir à ses propres fins.

La réflexion de la sorcière fut brutalement interrompue par l'entrée fracassante d'Elijah. Esther ne bougea pas, ne levant même pas les yeux, sur son fils dont la colère était évidente. Elke préféra sortir de la maison, son amie n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour gérer les réactions de sa famille.

* * *

Elijah faisait face à sa mère, les poings serrés. En voyant les sorcières calmement assises dans la cuisine, la colère l'avait pris d'un coup. Elles étaient toutes deux à l'origine de ce cauchemar et il avait l'intention de les interroger durement pour comprendre dans quelle misère exactement, elles les avaient projetés. Esther finit par lever des yeux froids sur son fils et d'un geste de la main, l'invita à s'asseoir. Mais il resta debout, fulminant.

Dehors Elke écouta en silence la dispute. Visiblement les choses avaient tourné d'une manière inattendue et elle trembla en entendant Elijah parler des meurtres des paysans et de la soif de sang qui ne le quittait pas. Il criait sur sa mère qu'il n'arrivait plus à considérer autrement qu'un monstre infanticide, froid et calculateur, ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pu tomber aussi bas dans l'ignominie.

Puis il parla de la transformation de Klaus, lui reprochant de vouloir faire de ses propres enfants des monstres identiques à ceux qu'elle accusait d'être responsables de la mort d'Henrik. Mais Esther resta sans voix, les yeux écarquillés sur le récit de son fils. Elijah remarqua sa décontenance et cria de plus belle, essayant de faire réagir cette femme, visiblement incapable de montrer la moindre émotion, la moindre culpabilité face aux événements de la nuit passée.

Elle finit par bredouiller la vérité, sans regarder son fils dans les yeux, terrassée par la révélation de ce douloureux secret qu'elle avait enfoui au plus profond de son âme, depuis si longtemps.

Le jeune homme n'était que rage face à sa mère. L'idée que ses propres parents puissent être responsables de ce carnage lui était insupportable. Pendant un court instant, il ressenti une envie oppressante de lui faire mal, de la tuer même. Elle ne le regardait plus, ne bougeait plus, comme si elle avait compris. Il sera les mâchoires, hors de lui, le regard dément et s'approcha lentement de la table qui les séparait.

Mais il se retint de justesse et sorti en trombe de la maison, terrifié par ses propres envies de meurtre. Il s'assit un instant sur le banc dans le jardin et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il le devait pour ses frères et sœur. Visiblement, il était seul désormais à se soucier de leur sort. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était incapable de réfléchir rationnellement, toujours en proie à la tristesse et à la terreur. Il se leva et couru machinalement en direction de la forêt.

Il lui semblait avoir perdu la notion du temps, tant il arriva vite vers la grotte à l'entrée de laquelle, gisait toujours le cadavre de sa bien-aimée. La vision de ce pantin désarticulé dont l'horreur était gravée à jamais sur son visage eut raison des dernières forces d'Elijah. Il s'écroula devant elle à genoux, la poitrine secouée de spasmes, pleurant à chaudes larmes comme il lui semblait ne jamais avoir pleuré de sa vie.

Il rampa jusqu'à son amour et lui caressa les cheveux en gémissant « pardon, pardon ». Il tenta de retirer la verveine enfouie dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge, mais l'herbe le brûla. Il regarda les cloques sur sa main cicatriser d'elles-mêmes sans comprendre, puis essaya à nouveau. Mais la verveine le brûlait toujours. Il ignora la douleur et essuya le visage de Tatia couvert de sang, puis il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Toujours secoué par les sanglots mais épuisé, il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, le crépuscule commençait à faire son apparition. Pendant un court instant, il oublia où il se trouvait et regarda le soleil disparaître peu à peu à la cime des arbres qui l'entouraient. Il serra machinalement le corps de Tatia, allongé contre lui, puis se remémora soudainement l'horreur de sa situation, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il n'avait plus envie de bouger, il voulait juste rester là, jusqu'à ce que la mort le libère de son cauchemar.

Au loin, il entendit des voix humaines. Non, des cris plutôt ! Il lâcha doucement sa bien-aimée et se releva, tentant d'en trouver la provenance. Il comprit. Ils venaient d'au-delà de la colline. Son père et son frère accomplissait leur funeste mission. Il secoua la tête de dépit. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire d'infliger encore plus de mort ?

Mais quelque chose retint subitement toute son attention. L'odeur du sang l'envahissait à nouveau et il se précipita, incapable de se contrôler, vers le camp du peuple de la colline.

Sa course effrénée dominée par la faim fut interrompue par un coup de hache dans son épaule. Il s'arrêta, ignorant la douleur et fit face à l'homme qui l'avait attaqué. Celui-ci était blessé à la gorge, mais lui aussi ignorait la douleur et bondit sur Elijah. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de porter le second coup que le jeune homme le projeta au sol avec une force qui le surprit durant un court instant et planta ses crocs dans la plaie ouverte de sa victime.

Il but le sang avec délectation, le sentit envahir peu à peu chaque veine de son corps. Le plaisir que cela procurait augmentait de plus en plus et son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme si son âme en attendait une ultime libération. Il lâcha l'homme entièrement drainé et leva les yeux au ciel, la bouche grande ouverte, il inspira profondément, souhaitant que ce moment jouissif n'en finisse jamais.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer sa macabre route vers le camp, une étrange sensation le retint. Une toute petite chose, prisonnière de son esprit bestial qui cognait de toutes ses forces dans les tempes d'Elijah, comme pour se libérer, s'échapper.

Son humanité finit par gagner et il s'éloigna horrifié du cadavre de l'indien.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Elijah, an 984

La jeune servante entra, complètement paniquée, dans le bureau de Lazarus les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Le vampire leva à peine un regard sur elle, habitué aux crises régulières de toutes sortes chez les femelles vivant sous son toit.

- A la porte, il y a un… il y a un… Bégaya-t-elle.

- Un quoi ? Soupira Lazarus, légèrement contrarié.

- Un errant, Monsieur !

- Manquait plus que ça ! S'exclama-t-il en jetant la tête en arrière.

Les errants étaient illégaux. Les vampires n'avaient pas le droit de transformer à leur guise. Tout candidat devait être, au préalable, approuvé par les Chefs de clan. En Europe, les préfets devaient en référer à Lazarus en personne. Mais les candidats n'avaient pas le droit de plaider leur cas directement. Les vampires transformés sans l'accord du clan et leur « père » étaient mis à mort sans autre forme de procès. Bien que ceux-ci aient parfois de très bons arguments, il n'était pas question de faire des exceptions sans risquer d'ouvrir la porte à l'abus. Le vieux vampire se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison d'un pas lent et leva un regard blasé sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, se tenant bien doit sur le pallier. Lazarus détestait l'idée de devoir argumenter sa non-survie avec lui. Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant et ça n'allait pas changer de sitôt. Il y avait d'ailleurs quatre raisons à cela.

Les quatre gardes censés surveiller la Villa !

Le vampire pencha le torse en avant et regarda lentement à gauche et à droite puis releva les yeux sur le jeune homme.

- Ils sont juste assommés. Déclara-t-il sans plus de politesse. Vous êtes Lazarus ?

Sans se démonter, celui-ci haussa les sourcils en guise de réponse, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Je suis Elijah, fils de Mikael.

Voilà, il avait obtenu la réponse à toutes les questions qui s'étaient soudainement bousculées dans sa tête en l'espace de quelques secondes. Toujours calme, il fronça les sourcils en écartant les bras.

- Et bien ? Que puis-je faire pour vous, Elijah, fils de Mikael ?

- Je suis venu en paix. Je souhaite simplement vous parler.

Le vieux vampire inspira profondément en signe d'exaspération, s'écarta de la porte et l'invita à entrer d'un geste. En réalité, il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas peur pour autant. Il en avait vu d'autres durant la guerre. S'il demeurait calme, sa curiosité était piquée au vif et il leva les yeux vers le plafond en se demandant si cette brève conversation avait été entendue. La plupart des pièces étaient calfeutrées par la magie, afin de protéger l'anonymat des visiteurs et surtout des discussions ayant cours à la Villa.

Ils prirent place en silence sur des banquettes au milieu du grand salon qui n'avait pas perdu son style romain malgré les années. Lazarus avait demandé qu'on leur apporte une collation. Ils demeurèrent silencieux, attendant qu'on les serve. Le vieux vampire observa Elijah de haut en bas. Il aimait les hommes et devait reconnaître que celui-ci était parfaitement à son goût. Jeune mais déjà homme, il avait les yeux et les cheveux foncés. Bien que très séduisant, il portait des vêtements usés qui n'allaient pas ensemble et qui semblait venir d'une autre époque. Il se tenait droit, impassible. Mais Lazarus nota qu'il contrôlait un peu trop bien son rythme cardiaque signe d'une véritable nervosité, ce qui le rassura sur la suite des événements.

La jeune servante revint enfin, calmée, elle portait un pichet de vin et un plat de fruits. Elle était humaine et Elijah ne lui porta aucune attention. Lazarus, en revanche, la dévisagea discrètement d'un air amusé, pendant qu'elle le servait quelque peu maladroitement. Elle s'éloigna ensuite pour s'assoir sur un tabouret dans le dos du jeune homme, mais elle faisait face au vieux vampire et lui jeta un regard à la fois agacé et empressé. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et encouragea d'un geste son jeune invité à prendre la parole.

* * *

De retour de Florence, Elijah débarqua à Rome peu rassuré. A la fois terrorisé par l'idée que Mikael puisse retrouver ses frères et sœur et nerveux quant à sa rencontre imminente avec le Consiliere du Clan européen. En interrogeant des vampires ça et là, tous par la force, il avait appris que ceux qui dirigeaient ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle avec les errants. Et il était considéré comme tel. Il se savait plus fort que les vampires, mais se demandait quand-même à quel genre de monstres, il allait avoir affaire.

Il aurait préféré rencontrer la Reine en personne. L'idée de devoir s'adresser à un sous-fifre ne lui plaisait pas. Il risquait sa vie pour la plaider justement et avait peur que son initiative ne soit pas retransmise correctement, voire pas du tout.

Mikael lui avait parlé de son entrevue avec les diplomates. Si tout semblait s'être bien déroulé, il avait été clair que ce n'était que de l'esbroufe. Le Conseil de Florence n'accepterait jamais des vampires aussi puissants qu'eux, venus de nulle part et n'étant pas issus de leur culture. Mais la cession aurait lieu dans plusieurs mois et il avait été décidé qu'aucune violence n'aurait cours d'ici-là. Elijah espérait que ça vaudrait pour lui aussi.

Il avait pris la décision de jouer franc-jeu avec le Consiliere. Après tout, il n'était qu'une victime de la folie de ses parents et ne pouvait en être tenu pour responsable. De plus, il connaissait les plans de son père dans les grandes lignes. Leur faire la guerre, leur prendre leur pouvoir, quelques en soient les conséquences. Elijah ne l'approuvait en rien. S'il y avait un moyen de vivre en paix dans ce monde, il n'hésiterait pas à franchir la ligne pour y accéder.

Son offre était simple. Mikael contre leur survie à tous.

Il avait passé plusieurs jours à Florence. La ville semblait, pour les vampires, être une sorte de lieu à part dans lequel les discussions allaient bon train. Les discussions ! Les complots plutôt ! Elijah en avait plus appris là-bas sur cette société parallèle que durant ces décennies à croiser ses congénères ça et là sur le territoire.

Les vampires européens vivaient dans le grand luxe, essentiellement dans les villes principales. Ils étaient peu nombreux, mais semblaient tous appartenir à l'élite humaine sans pour autant s'y intégrer totalement. Ces gens ne lui faisaient pas peur, mais il y avait toujours cette garde, armée de la Reine, qui faisait régner la justice vampirique et qui était hautement critiquée de toute part. Visiblement, la présence de Mikael était connue et soulevait bon nombre de questions, positives ou négatives et son père jouait allégrement là-dessus.

Elijah avait pris la décision d'en jouer également mais autrement. Lazarus était réputé être un homme sage et ouvert à la discussion. Il n'allait pas hésiter à le mettre face à sa véritable situation et lui offrir une solution au chaos que Mikael s'apprêtait à instaurer dans leur petit monde si parfait.

Une solution de cendre et d'argent.

En arrivant à la Villa, Elijah était resté en retrait quelques heures, observant les alentours et tentant d'écouter les conversations à l'intérieur. Mais il n'entendait rien, comme si la magnifique demeure romaine avait été vidée de ses habitants. Néanmoins, en se postant dans le champ d'oliviers bordant le grand jardin, il y avait vu la vie se découper dans les lumières perçant les fenêtres. La maison devait être protégée par la magie. Elijah en savait peu sur le sujet, mais il connaissait l'existence des sorcières et leur pouvoir pour les avoir vu à l'œuvre en Europe. Pendant un court instant, il repensa à sa mère et au genre de femme qu'elle aurait pu être dans cette société civilisée. C'était la coupure avec le monde qui avait plongé son peuple dans l'intolérance et, dans le cas de ses parents, dans la démence meurtrière.

Il se décida à approcher de la Villa. Les quatre gardes ne mirent que quelques secondes pour bondir à sa rencontre. Elijah regretta de ne pas pouvoir les tuer. Mais comment négocier la paix en commençant par la violence ? Il devait juste les neutraliser suffisamment de temps pour parler à Lazarus. L'un des gardes prit la parole pour le menacer mais le jeune homme, déterminé, ne l'écoutait pas. Armé de pieux en bois, il fonça dans le tas sans réfléchir et en vint à bout, non sans peine. Le combat fut très violent, mais étonnement rapide.

Elijah soupira en retirant un pieu enfoncé dans sa poitrine et un autre dans sa cuisse. Contrairement aux autres vampires, le bois ne le neutralisait pas. Mais c'était douloureux, reconnut-il en lui-même. Il abandonna là les quatre corps de ses assaillants, simplement inconscients et se dirigea vers l'entrée principale de la demeure.

Il épousseta ses vêtements, se recoiffa d'un geste et frappa à la porte, parfaitement calme.

* * *

La conversation entre Elijah et Lazarus fût courte. Le jeune homme alla droit au but. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser, il devait retrouver Klaus le plus vite possible. Aussi il n'entra pas dans les détails. Il suivit son plan qui consistait à révéler les intentions belliqueuses de son père et offrit à Lazarus la seule arme capable de les neutraliser. Il avait conscience que cela pouvait se retourner contre lui et bien évidemment il n'avait pas pris les cendres avec lui. Il négocia avec Lazarus de tuer lui-même son père à condition que sa famille soit mise à l'abri de Mikael mais également des autres vampires. Il avait été clair, il voulait vivre en paix parmi eux et ne plus avoir à se retourner en permanence pour vérifier s'il allait être attaqué.

Le vieux vampire l'interrogea néanmoins sur les raisons de l'éclatement de sa famille, mais Elijah rechignait à mentionner leur triste histoire et déclara simplement que son père était fou et voulait leur mort à tous.

Mais Lazarus n'était pas satisfait et ne comptait pas du tout le laisser partir sans connaître tous les détails. Qui étaient ces vampires ? D'où pouvaient-ils bien venir et pourquoi personne n'en avait jamais entendu parler plus tôt ? Qui les avaient transformés et quel âge avaient-ils exactement ? Mikael n'avait rien révélé et Elijah ne semblait pas non-plus vouloir aborder le sujet. Et pourtant, il était de taille !

Néanmoins, Lazarus savait qu'il était inutile de brusquer le jeune homme sans risquer de se le mettre à dos, il fallait qu'il gagne sa confiance et le vampire savait manœuvrer les gens dans ce sens. Il avait dors et déjà mis le doigt sur la faiblesse d'Elijah. Visiblement, ses histoires de famille étaient douloureuses et bien qu'elles n'avaient aucun intérêt, il allait amener le jeune homme à se confier à lui.

Comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Mais cela prendrait du temps et il fallait absolument qu'Elijah reste à la Villa le plus longtemps possible. Lazarus l'invita à loger chez lui en prétextant qu'il devait en référer à la Reine directement et que ça allait prendre plusieurs jours. Le jeune homme accepta à contrecœur visiblement.

Le maître des lieux ordonna à la servante restée en retrait d'escorter Elijah dans l'une des chambres d'hôtes. La plus belle en vérité. Elle avait même sa propre salle de bain. Il fallait que le jeune homme soit le mieux accueilli possible et se sente suffisamment important à défaut d'être en confiance pour l'instant.

Lazarus ignora le regard noir de la servante qui suivait le jeune vampire en trainant les pieds. Arrivés dans la chambre, elle prépara le lit et comptait bien s'arrêter là. Mais Elijah commença à se déshabiller et souhaita prendre un bain. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Et puis quoi encore ? Mais le vampire ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention.

S'il savait !

Avec l'aide de sa sorcière, Mab avait pris le corps de la servante afin d'assister à la conversation du rez-de-chaussée. Contrairement à Lazarus, elle avait vu venir Elijah plusieurs heures auparavant et avait assisté à la confrontation avec la garde de la Villa. Elle ne pouvait pas rester en retrait, trop curieuse de connaître cet étrange vampire et les raisons de sa venue. Elle avait eu un mal fou à ne pas intervenir pendant l'entretien, beaucoup moins patiente que Lazarus pour ce genre d'échange, mais elle avait compris où celui-ci voulait en venir et savait depuis longtemps qu'il était doué pour ça. De plus, ils avaient été complètement pris au dépourvu et Mab avait horreur de ça. Il leur fallait un plan et finalement la brièveté de la rencontre était bienvenue.

De là à l'aider à prendre un bain, il ne fallait rien exagérer !

Mais Mab était coincée. Impossible de révéler sa présence et Elijah devait être bien accueilli. De plus, les hôtes avaient tous les droits sur les serviteurs, elle ne voyait pas quel argument elle pourrait faire valoir pour s'éclipser maintenant.

C'était l'été et Rome était étouffante à cette période de l'année. Le bassin romain était resté frais et Mab n'avait pas grand-chose à faire hormis frotter le dos du vampire avec des huiles. Elle l'aida distraitement à se déshabiller et plia ses vieux vêtements sur un banc alors qu'il plongeait dans l'eau. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle commença à lui masser les épaules. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle avait envie de l'interroger tout de suite. Oui mais à quel titre ? Une servante n'avait pas le droit de prendre la parole sans y être invitée. Et lui, ne parlait pas. « La poisse ! » se dit-elle en trouvant le temps long.

Quand soudain, il lui attrapa le bras et l'attira brusquement dans l'eau. Surprise par ce geste, elle resta paralysée sans savoir comment réagir. Oui les hôtes avaient tous les droits sur les serviteurs, mais elle n'était pas une servante, elle ! Elle n'eut pas le temps d'épiloguer sur le sujet qu'Elijah lui avait déjà retiré sa fine robe de lin, la serrant dans ses bras et la caressant, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses intentions.

« Manquait plus que ça ! Les jeunes vampires et leur foutu tempérament !» Se dit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond. Devait-elle se débattre ? Au fond, s'il la tuait, elle retournerait naturellement dans son propre corps. Mais il risquait de mal le prendre et il fallait qu'il reste à tout prix. Elle soupira et ne fit rien en tentant de penser à autre chose.

Si Elijah était entreprenant, il ne la forçait pas pour autant. Elle aurait pu partir à tout moment. Mab le sentait. Mais elle admit que c'était plutôt agréable. Son corps réagissait malgré elle. S'il n'avait pas été le fils de Mikael et l'aurait dépecé pour le principe. On ne prenait pas la Reine, c'est la Reine qui prenait. Mais le jeune homme semblait revenir de loin et finalement, c'était une manière comme une autre de le mettre en confiance, argumenta-t-elle dans sa tête pour conserver un minimum de dignité.

Elle s'assit sur lui et le laissa prendre l'initiative pour la suite. Les deux mains accrochées au rebord du bassin, elle ferma les yeux et laissa le plaisir l'envahir. Elijah s'avéra être un délicieux amant, à la fois tendre et brutal, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Alors que leurs ébats devenaient de plus en plus forts et rapides, elle sentit ses crocs sur sa gorge. Il la mordit avec une infinie douceur. La douleur passa très vite et Mab sentit le sang refluer dans ses veines voulant s'enfuir par la blessure ouverte. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle commença à suffoquer, accélérant son plaisir vers la libération ultime. Encore une fois elle se laissa faire, ayant souvent pratiqué cela sur ses amants humains, elle savait le plaisir différent et plus extrême que la morsure pouvait provoquer. Mais elle-même ne l'avait jamais tenté. Elle planta ses ongles dans les larges épaules du jeune vampire et atteint l'orgasme dans un cri. Elle perdit connaissance au même moment.

Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard pour constater qu'elle était allongée sur le banc, emmitouflée dans un drap sec. Sa blessure était refermée, Elijah devait lui avoir donné un peu de sang pour la soigner, mais il n'était plus là. Elle se leva, récupéra sa robe trempée roulée en boule sur le sol et, la tenant serrée contre elle, trottina vers la chambre pour rejoindre le couloir.

Le jeune homme dormait déjà, allongé nu sur le ventre. Mab resta là un moment à le regarder, se demandant quel genre d'homme il était vraiment et se qu'il aurait dans le ventre lorsque les problèmes arriveraient. Elle l'avait vu se battre. Nul doute qu'il était fort et déterminé. Mais serait-il vraiment un allié de confiance ?

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre à l'autre bout de la Villa. En entrant, elle leva le menton, impérieuse en passant devant Lazarus qui l'attendait, goguenard. Il était le seul homme au monde à qui elle avait montré des signes de faiblesse dans son existence. Et faible, elle venait de l'être. Néanmoins, elle ne releva pas et s'allongea à côté de son propre corps avec toute sa dignité de Reine retrouvée. Elle avait à la fois adoré et détesté être à la merci du jeune vampire, mais en revenant à sa chambre, elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais laisser un homme prendre le dessus sur elle.

Aucun homme. Jamais.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Les Mikaelson, an 963

Le visage baigné de larmes, Elijah enveloppa le corps de Tatia dans des peaux d'animaux. Il la serra une dernière fois contre lui et la déposa doucement dans la tombe qu'il venait de creuser de ses propres mains. Il se sentait terriblement seul. Les événements des dernières heures avaient achevés ses dernières forces. Il s'essuya le visage, tentant de se calmer et commença à recouvrir de terre le cadavre de sa bien-aimée. Il aurait voulu une cérémonie et des ornements, mais il était hors de question de ramener Tatia au village sans risquer les interrogations des chefs de famille. Les corps des paysans devaient avoir été retrouvés et leur meurtre probablement mis sur le dos des loups. Mais le jeune vampire ne voulait pas que sa famille soit mêlée à tout ceci et surtout que l'on découvre leur nouvelle situation. Il avait un peu perdu la notion du temps et se demandait ce qu'était devenu Klaus et si les jumeaux allaient bien. Mais au fond de lui, il n'avait pas envie de revenir au village.

Elijah voulait mourir.

* * *

Dans sa folie, Esther était désespérée. Si la nouvelle situation de sa famille la laissait de glace, la transformation de Klaus lui faisait peur. Elle avait gardé ce secret si profondément enfoui au fond de son âme et aujourd'hui la vérité éclatait à la face du monde sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Mikael la tuerait, elle en était sûre. Et il tuerait Klaus, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Seule dans sa cuisine, elle attendait, résignée, son triste sort.

Mais Elke revint dans la maison. Elle n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation d'Esther et d'Elijah. Elle connaissait depuis longtemps la vérité sur la naissance de Klaus et la vieille folle avait une solution.

Dans sa jeunesse, en Afrique, les sorcières de son village pratiquaient souvent le transfert des âmes dans un autre corps et parfois, dans un objet. Le seul moyen de tuer Klaus, croyait-elle, était de le déposséder de son âme et donc de sa force.

Il suffisait de le retrouver avant Mikael.

* * *

Klaus était euphorique. Si la douleur de la transformation avait été épouvantable, il l'avait vite oubliée. Il courrait dans tous les sens comme un dératé, enfin libre, enfin loup.

L'envie de sang l'avait vite repris. La forêt était déserte d'humains mais il avait trouvé un cerf pour assouvir sa soif.

Traquer et attaquer l'animal avec seulement ses griffes et ses crocs avait été jouissif. Klaus se sentait tout puissant.

Mais le moment passé, les souvenirs des dernières heures étaient subitement revenus. La culpabilité, la douleur, la peur et l'incompréhension l'avaient envahi. Conscient qu'il était un animal désormais, il n'osa pas rentrer au village et parti vers la grotte.

Il trouva Elijah recroquevillé contre un arbre, le visage enfoui dans ses bras, complètement anéanti. En voyant la tombe fraîche à côté de lui, il comprit. Il s'allongea à côté de son frère qui le dévisagea sans plus aucune peur et ils restèrent là un long moment à se regarder en silence, partageant un même deuil, une même douleur.

Klaus, rassuré d'avoir retrouvé son frère voulait rentrer au village. Il donna des signes en ce sens, sa condition de loup-garou l'empêchant de s'exprimer. Mais Elijah ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Il parti donc seul, en direction de la maison de ses parents, retrouver le reste de sa famille.

* * *

Klaus s'avança calmement vers l'arrière de la maison de ses parents par le jardin potager. Il avait vu sa mère à la porte. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur du loup et l'avait invité à la rejoindre en souriant. Il fut surpris de sa soudaine gentillesse, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et avait toujours été froide avec lui. Peut-être que finalement les événements tragiques resserreraient les liens de sa famille, se dit-il en s'approchant doucement.

Mais il avait tort.

D'une main, Esther lui caressa affectueusement la tête et de l'autre, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre, lui enfonça un grand couteau dans la gorge. Alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol, elle se jeta sur lui, pesant de tout son corps en remuant l'arme dans la plaie pour l'empêcher de cicatriser. Elke venait d'apparaître avec son grand bol de grès contenant toujours la mixture du sort de la nuit précédente, elle commença son incantation alors que l'autre femme continuait à maltraiter l'animal. Klaus se sentait paralysé. Il aurait pu se défendre pourtant, mais le geste de sa mère l'avait suffisamment choqué pour qu'il n'ait plus envie de se battre. Alors que son calvaire semblait interminable, il se remémorait son enfance et toutes les fois où il avait tenté d'attirer l'attention de ses parents, voulant les rendre fiers de lui, le plus souvent malheureusement par des bêtises, violement réprimandées. La démence de sa mère, son regard de haine sur lui et sa volonté visible de le tuer eurent raison de ses forces. Il ferma les yeux et attendit la fin.

Elke mélangea son sang à celui de la mixture contenant celui de Tatia, les cendres du chêne blanc et la verveine et en versa dans la gueule grande ouverte du loup. Puis elle saisit un galet noir de la rivière dans une main et posa l'autre sur la tête de l'animal. Ses pupilles semblaient avoir disparu et, entonnant toujours son incantation, elle transféra ce qu'elle croyait être l'âme de Klaus dans la pierre.

Mais elle sentit à nouveau qu'une force étrangère l'avait possédée. Cette force venant de la terre et la traversant de toutes parts. Elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même et donc du sort. Envahie par la peur, elle fut pourtant incapable de stopper quoi que ce soit. Le galet devint blanc et le loup ne bougeait plus. Le sort était accompli.

Mais Elke n'eut pas le temps de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, morte sur le coup.

Esther sentit que le cœur de Klaus avait cessé de battre. Elle retira le couteau de sa gorge et resta pendant quelques minutes sans bouger à regarder les deux cadavres, comme fascinée. Mais elle reprit vite ses esprits, il fallait faire disparaître les corps avant le retour de Mikael. Elle traina celui d'Elke vers la réserve de bois et la recouvrit du mieux qu'elle put. Elle l'enterrerait plus tard, il fallait d'abord qu'elle s'occupe de Klaus. Mais lorsqu'elle retourna dans le potager, celui-ci avait disparu.

Soudainement terrorisée, elle regarda tout autour d'elle, tentant de distinguer les formes dans la pénombre. Mais rien ne bougeait, tout était silencieux. Elle se mit à trembler et fonça à l'intérieur de la maison.

Elle ferma les portes et se saisit d'un autre couteau de cuisine. Seul le feu vieillissant du foyer éclairait la maison. Elle se calma et attendit.

Quand soudain, elle sentit un souffle sur sa nuque. Ses tremblements reprirent et elle se retourna lentement, terrifiée par l'idée d'être dévorée par un animal.

Mais derrière elle se tenait Klaus qui avait repris forme humaine. Debout, complètement nu, il la dévisageait avec rage.

Bizarrement, la première pensée d'Esther fut que le sort n'avait pas fonctionné. Son fils, humain, ne lui faisait pas peur. Au contraire, la haine la repris et elle se jeta sur lui en hurlant, tentant de le poignarder. Klaus la désarma d'une gifle.

- Pourquoi vous me faites ça Mère ? Pourquoi me haïssez-vous à ce point ? Lui demanda-t-il froidement. Esther hurla.

- J'aurais dû te tuer à la naissance, monstre !

Elle tenta à nouveau de l'attaquer, mais il la saisit à la gorge. Klaus voulait qu'elle se taise, mais elle continuait à l'insulter, à le menacer. Il fut pris d'une colère telle qu'il se mit à serrer plus fort, trop fort. Elle avait les yeux exorbités et le visage rougit par la haine. Sa voix s'était brisée et le jeune homme ne comprenait plus ses propos qui semblaient être prononcés dans une autre langue. Mais il ne contrôlait plus rien, il n'était que rage et il continua à serrer jusqu'à entendre le bruit sec de sa nuque se brisant dans sa main.

* * *

Elijah avait voulu mourir là, près de Tatia. Mais il ne cessait de penser à Klaus et aux jumeaux. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il comprit que lui seul pouvait prendre soin d'eux, ses parents étant devenus fous. Malgré leur nouvelle condition, malgré les meurtres, malgré la soif de sang, il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa famille. Le jour n'était pas encore levé et il entendait toujours les cris provenant de la colline. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui était en train de se passer là-bas. Visiblement, son père et son grand frère étaient en train de tous les exterminer, femmes et enfants compris.

Il avait pris sa décision. Il emmènerait les autres au loin et il devait le faire avant le retour de son père, car celui-ci ne le permettrait jamais. De plus, il se doutait que Finn avait déjà révélé à Mikael la transformation de Klaus, il devait avoir compris la vérité. La fierté et l'honneur viking prendrait le dessus et il n'hésiterait pas à tuer la preuve de la trahison de sa femme. Elijah ne le permettrait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas affronter son père. La fuite était la meilleure solution.

Il courut en direction de sa maison et trouva les jumeaux en compagnie de Klaus redevenu humain et portant des vêtements à lui. En quelques mots, il leur fit comprendre qu'il était temps de disparaître, de fuir leurs parents. Aucun de ses frères et sœur ne le contredit.

En quittant définitivement leur village, Elijah fit un détour par une autre maison.

Quelqu'un d'autre devait fuir avec eux.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Je profite pour remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter cette fic. Cela me touche beaucoup. C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas nombreux, mais c'est un peu de ma faute. Au départ, j'avais posté quelques chapitres sans faire de mise en page, ce qui rendait la lecture pénible. Quand je l'ai reprise, j'ai posté 19 ou 20 chapitres d'un coup, ce qui peut décourager, j'en ai conscience. Bref… Merci encore à tous les courageux qui me suivent, j'ai conscience d'être un peu compliquée.**_

_**J'en profite pour préciser que quand je mentionne que les personnages principaux sont Klaus et Damon, il ne s'agit pas Klamon, y'aura pas de romance entre eux. Je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité, mais ce n'est pas le propos ici. D'ailleurs pour répondre à la question de KlausForever81, je suis bien-sûr de la Team Russell Edgington. "Peace is for pussies !" ;-))) D'ailleurs, j'écrirai peut-être un OS dans le cadre de mes petits délires sur un week-end de celui-ci à MF, ça pourrait être intéressant. Bref…**_

_**J'ajoute enfin que je parlerai très peu des autres personnages de la série qui ne sont pas mentionnés dans l'intro du chapitre 1. Désolée, mais y'aura pas de Stelena/Delena/Klaroline et Cie. Mais ça change, non ?**_

_**Encore merci et très bonne lecture**_

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Le Conseil de Florence, an 984 (3e partie)

Autour de la gigantesque table ronde, Mab faisait face aux autres chefs de clan. Si elle n'affectionnait pas particulièrement les vêtements de luxe et les parures, préférant la simplicité et le confort des tenues en lin à la romaine, ce jour-là, elle se devait de paraître ce qu'elle était. La Reine du monde.

Elle était vêtue d'une imposante robe en velours pourpre et en soie noire brodée finement de fils d'or. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux bouclés noirs en chignon et y avait accroché des bijoux d'or et de pierres précieuses. Elle avait même poussé jusqu'à maquiller ses yeux verts de noir et ses lèvres de violet foncé. Elle se tenait droite, le regard froid et imposant, dominant son entourage pour mieux leur faire comprendre leur insignifiance.

Face à elle, la sorcière la dévisageait, méprisante. La chinoise représentant son clan était âgée mais incontestablement puissante. Mab avait récemment accueilli deux réfugiées qui lui avaient révélé la récente prise de pouvoir d'une lignée en particulier. Ce coup d'état s'était fait dans le sang, le clan des sorcières était instable et les plus puissantes de ses membres étaient prêtes à la violence pour le dominer. Ces deux sorcières étaient particulièrement bienvenues chez Mab. Leur savoir était grand et elles souhaitaient le partager contre sa protection. Néanmoins, la reine avait gardé leur présence secrète. De toutes façons, un échange était impossible, le clan n'accepterait jamais de vampires en orient.

Le chef des loups-garous, lui, semblait mal à l'aise dans ce monde civilisé qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il était jeune, vêtu de peaux d'animaux et d'ornements en os, les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Il ne ressemblait pas aux nomades du nord que Mab avait connu.

Il ne parlait aucune autre langue que la sienne, mais la sorcellerie leur permettait de se faire comprendre les uns des autres sans utiliser de traducteurs. Personne ne devait être présents dans la salle de cession et celle-ci était calfeutrée par la magie ne permettant à quiconque de suivre les débats.

Mab étudiait et pratiquait beaucoup les langues et se plaisait à parler aux autres chefs de clan dans leur dialecte, leur faisant comprendre d'une manière bien méprisante, sa supériorité intellectuelle.

Les débats ne commençaient pas encore et le silence devenait pesant, mais si elle n'en montrait rien, la Reine ne supportait pas qu'on la fasse attendre. Le dernier chef de clan, le pire de tous, son seul et véritable ennemi prenait un malin plaisir à les faire poireauter.

Quand enfin, il fit son entrée, Mab ne lui jeta pas le moindre regard. Sa seule vision lui aurait provoqué des nausées si elle avait été humaine.

Obèse, le visage rouge et boursouflé probablement dû à son régime cannibale était posé sur une succession de goitres flasques. Il n'avait bien-sûr pas pris la peine de se vêtir correctement, ses habits étaient sales, Mab senti du sang et probablement d'autres choses auxquelles elle préféra ne pas penser. Elle ne montra rien de son dégoût, mais les deux autres chefs de clan avaient, eux, du mal à se contenir face à l'immonde vampire de Sibérie ce qui d'ailleurs provoqua chez lui une vive satisfaction, fier de son petit effet.

Ils étaient déjà tous au courant de la raison de leur convocation. Les ambassadeurs présents à Florence avaient fait leur travail d'espionnage. Mais Mab doutait qu'ils connaissent tous les détails concernant Mikael et elle prendrait soin de ne pas leur révéler l'entière vérité.

Le débat fut mouvementé. Les loups-garous et les sorcières, haïssant les vampires, reprochèrent à la Reine son incapacité à régler le problème en interne. Celle-ci ne se gêna pas pour rétorquer que si la frontière nord avait été correctement surveillée, Mikael ne serait jamais arrivé en Europe et mis un point d'honneur à préciser que leur existence était due à la sorcellerie d'une femme originaire d'Afrique, reportant ainsi les problèmes sur les autres chefs de clan dont elle s'amusait beaucoup à couper court à leur argumentation.

En réalité Mab mettait le doigt sur un problème bien plus grand. Pour avoir des espions dans tous les territoires, elle savait depuis longtemps que la frontière nord était devenue une véritable passoire. Ce qui avait probablement permis aux vikings d'émigrer sur le continent inconnu sans être véritablement inquiétés. Les nomades du nord, protecteurs de la frontière, étaient un peuple qui ne souhaitait pas diriger. Mais les différentes guerres de clan régnant sur le continent avaient fini par les atteindre et ils avaient été contrains de lutter plus au sud, laissant la porte ouverte à d'éventuels voyageurs d'Europe.

Quant aux sorcières, leurs luttes fratricides avaient provoqué depuis longtemps la fuite de bon nombre d'entre-elles à travers le monde. La plupart malheureusement n'avait pas d'autre choix que de traverser le territoire de Viktor pour atteindre l'Europe. Et contrairement à Mab, l'immonde vampire ne négociait rien. Beaucoup de sorcière avait disparu, leur savoir avec elle.

Alors que les disputes reprenaient de plus belle, Viktor intervint enfin et Mab découvrit avec horreur qu'il connaissait l'existence des enfants de Mikael.

* * *

Prétextant attendre l'aval de la Reine sur la proposition d'Elijah, Lazarus en avait profité pour passer du temps en sa compagnie. Les deux hommes parlaient beaucoup, le vieux vampire sachant manœuvrer avec brio mais aussi avec douceur, pour forcer les gens à se confier à lui. Il avait écouté patiemment son invité parler de la tragédie de sa famille, faisant preuve de compréhension et de compassion.

En vérité, Lazarus était sincère. Mab et lui détestaient l'idée que des gens puissent être transformés contre leur gré. Le vampirisme était pour eux un privilège et non une malédiction et ils savaient depuis longtemps les conséquences violentes et désastreuses que la contrainte pouvait provoquer chez les sujets.

Il avait vite réalisé que l'amour fraternel des enfants Mikaelson les avaient protégé de la démence bestiale, maintenant leur humanité intacte et ils les respectaient infiniment pour ça. Plus que cela même, il éprouvait une affection paternelle pour ces jeunes vampires revenus de l'enfer.

En discutant avec Mab, Lazarus avait proposé de les accueillir chez lui de manière permanente, afin de les protéger et de les éduquer. Elle avait accepté à condition que tout savoir sur le sort de transformation. Ce qui était d'ailleurs, la seule chose qui l'intéressait chez eux.

Mab n'éprouvait plus vraiment de compassion ou d'affection pour les autres vampires. Pourtant, ce n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Lorsque Lazarus avait commencé à créer leur nouvelle famille, elle avait aimé chacun de ses enfants.

Mais la guerre était arrivée et elle les avait vus mourir les uns après les autres, l'entraînant dans une douleur et une mélancolie extrême qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis très longtemps.

Elle avait dû se durcir et éteindre en elle un maximum d'émotions pour obtenir la paix et la stabilité dans son monde. Si au départ, elle avait fait office de mère bienveillante pour les vampires, elle était devenue par la force des choses un dictateur froid et manipulateur.

Lazarus insistait doucement sur certains détails troubles du récit d'Elijah. Il était d'origine viking, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais le Consiliere connaissait toutes les sorcières du nord et aucune d'entre elles n'avait la puissance nécessaire à un sort de cette importance. Il voulait les rencontrer et avait d'ors et déjà proposé à son invité leur protection au sein du clan en échange du partage de leur savoir et de leur expérience.

Le jeune vampire finit par lâcher qu'ils venaient du continent inconnu et que les sorcières étaient toutes mortes depuis plus de vingt ans et soudain tout changea.

Le vieux grec était habile pour pointer les incohérences. Il avait compris qu'Elijah lui cachait beaucoup de détails et il se fit de plus en plus pressant pour obtenir des réponses. Il apprit que les Mikaelson étaient parti pour l'Europe immédiatement après leur transformation, restant cachés des autres vampires mais surtout de leur père qui semblait vouloir les tuer pour avoir soutenu le fruit de l'infidélité de sa femme. Soit, Lazarus acceptait bien volontiers cette explication mais elle lui paraissait néanmoins un peu légère et vu la difficulté du jeune vampire d'aborder ce sujet, il savait qu'il y avait bien plus. La réponse vint au travers d'une autre question. Celle de sa connaissance des loups-garous.

Elijah avait prit grand soin de ne pas en parler jusqu'ici. Mais il ne savait pas que le clan des loups-garous se situait exclusivement sur le continent dont il venait. Il était coincé et Lazarus avait comprit. Il finit par admettre que les événements étaient dû en grande partie à leur cohabitation avec ceux-ci. Mais Elijah continua à faire attention à ses propos. Il raconta la mort d'Henrik et expliqua que le sort qui leur avait été infligé était destiné à les protéger lors de leur vengeance. Lazarus n'insista pas sur ce point mais lui demanda néanmoins comment ils avaient réussi à fuir, sachant que les loups connaissaient l'existence des vampires et n'hésiteraient pas à les tuer, contrairement à des humains. Le jeune vampire était acculé, il garda le silence visiblement en proie à toute sorte d'émotions. Il ne voulait pas aborder ce point en présence d'autres vampires, ne sachant pas quelle allait être leur réaction et surtout comment une telle révélation pouvait tous les condamner alors qu'il était sur le point d'obtenir enfin la stabilité pour sa famille.

Lazarus s'approcha de lui et posant une main sur son épaule, lui expliqua doucement que seule la vérité leur garantirait une alliance avec la Reine. Qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre d'eux, ni de leur père. Elijah admit en lui-même que ça lui avait fait du bien de se confier. La tragédie qu'il avait vécu avec ses frères et sœur était devenue un tabou entre eux et ils prenaient tous soin de ne jamais aborder le sujet. Etrangement, il avait de plus en plus confiance en Lazarus, se sentant enfin compris, presque aimé malgré ce qu'il était. Il était surtout épuisé de fuir en permanence. S'il avait voulu mourir à de nombreuses reprises, il voulait mettre sa famille à l'abri avant tout et vivre, enfin. Le plus normalement possible.

Il leva des yeux tristes vers Lazarus et lui révéla que Klaus était lui-même un loup-garou.

Le vieux vampire resta pétrifié un instant. Tentant de rassembler les pièces du puzzle dans son esprit. Qu'Esther ait eu un enfant avec un loup, bon, ça n'avait pas plus d'importance que cela. Mais Klaus était devenu vampire et ça, c'était impossible !

Durant la guerre, la transformation des loups avait été tentée. Mais ce fut un échec. A peine réveillés, les sujets se mettaient à saigner par tous les orifices de leur corps, comme si le sang de vampire faisait office de peste chez eux. Ils étaient tous morts, sans exception. Mais le jeune frère avait survécu. Lazarus commença à insister lourdement en expliquant l'incohérence du récit du jeune vampire. Elijah, visiblement en savait peu sur les loups et ne comprenait pas le soudain emballement de son interlocuteur. Les idées embrouillées, il finit par lâcher que Klaus s'était transformé lors qu'il avait bu du sang pour la première fois, mais que sa mère lui avait jeté une malédiction pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. Néanmoins, c'était grâce à son frère qu'il avait pu quitter le continent. Les loups les y avaient aidés, sentant que le jeune vampire était l'un des leurs et comprenant qu'ils étaient traqués par un homme qui n'avait pas hésité à massacrer leurs congénères. Ce qu'Elijah ignorait et qu'il ne saurait probablement jamais, était que les loups-garous les avaient surtout aidés par respect pour le père de Klaus qui était mort lors de l'affrontement avec Mikael.

Mab qui n'assistait plus aux entretiens écouta les yeux exorbités le résumé de Lazarus. Si la possibilité de créer des vampires surpuissants par la magie représentait un enjeu politique et stratégique important, l'idée que l'on puisse maintenir le côté loup-garou d'un sujet, créant ainsi une armée invincible, signifiait le pouvoir absolu. Et elle seule, connaissait cette vérité.

Malheureusement, Elijah et sa famille ne savait rien en matière de magie. Et il était incapable de donner des détails sur les sorts en question. Les deux sorcières qui en étaient à l'origine étaient mortes depuis plus de deux décennies. Il était donc presque impossible pour Mab d'en savoir plus.

A moins que des indices, voire des écrits existent. Oui, mais encore fallait-il se rendre au village des Mikaelson. La Reine avait des alliés solides parmi les protecteurs du nord, mais pénétrer plus au sud du continent serait extrêmement dangereux pour des vampires ou des sorcières et ce, sans être sûr de trouver quoi que soit au final.

Non Mab devait s'y rendre en personne. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était différente des autres vampires. La lumière du soleil, le bois et la verveine n'avaient aucun effet sur elle. Mais il y avait plus. Les morsures de loups-garous non-plus ne pouvaient l'atteindre. Elle seule pourrait traverser le continent sans risquer la mort.

Cela signifiait quitter son Empire pendant des années alors que Mikael s'apprêtait à tout mettre en œuvre pour le déstabiliser et que Viktor n'attendait qu'une chose, l'attaquer à nouveau. Mais Mab ne pouvait pas attendre trop longtemps non-plus.

Affalée dans un fauteuil, elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Il y avait autre chose qui l'inquiétait. Mikael était conscient de sa puissance et avait demandé un clan et un territoire à lui. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Elijah pour réaliser que lui aussi était différent et suffisamment puissant pour se retourner contre eux.

Utiliser la force pour les contraindre à se soumettre était inutile, elle avait trop besoin d'eux. Il ne restait qu'une solution. L'amour.

Lazarus avait déjà bien commencé à jouer là-dessus, mais il faudrait aller plus loin. Leur offrir plus qu'à n'importe quel autre vampire afin d'acheter leur loyauté, leur faire sentir qu'ils étaient leur égal et qu'ils étaient respectés, aimés et libres. Elle prit la décision de leur ouvrir l'une de ses bibliothèques secrètes renfermant le fruit de plus de mille trois cents ans d'histoire sur le monde surnaturel. Néanmoins, ce serait celle d'Alexandrie. L'autre bibliothèque, située à Constantinople, ne devait pas être révélée. Elle contenait de nombreuses recherches sur la sorcellerie et surtout, tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Mab, ses origines et ses pouvoirs.

Lazarus envoya Elijah rencontrer Mikael à Florence comme il avait été convenu à Lugano afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur ses intentions durant la cession du Conseil et surtout pour lui faire croire que ses enfants étaient traqués par la Reine. Il ne faillait pas qu'il se doute un instant qu'ils étaient désormais ses protégés. Personne ne devait le savoir.

Le sort utilisé par Mikael pour retrouver ses enfants avait été contré par une autre sorcière, ils pouvaient donc partir sans craindre de le voir apparaitre en permanence. Elijah avait accepté l'offre de Lazarus de les aider à obtenir plus d'informations sur le sort de transformation. Il était très heureux de quitter définitivement l'Europe et de commencer enfin une nouvelle vie avec ses frères et sœur. Mais il était conscient qu'ils ne seraient pas totalement libres de leurs mouvements. Néanmoins, le marché lui convenait et ils aviseraient avec le temps.

Mab de son côté partit avec ses gardes en direction de Lugano récupérer le corps de Finn avant que Mikael ne le trouve. Ce qui était improbable. Un mort ne pouvait pas être localisé par la magie. Mais c'était autre chose qui l'intéressait. Elijah avait précisé que les cendres étaient efficaces que si le poignard restait en place dans le cœur du vampire.

Elle l'avait fait retirer par l'un de ses hommes, trop curieuse de parler au frère aîné. Mais celui-ci s'était montré agressif, refusant toute discussion. L'un des gardes l'avait poignardé à nouveau mais était lui-même mort sur le coup et ce, définitivement. Mab était choquée. Visiblement, seul les Mikaelson pouvaient utiliser cette arme. Et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour la suite.

* * *

Ainsi Viktor savait pour l'existence des enfants de Mikael. Bien-sûr ! Il l'avait rencontré ! Comment avait-elle pu ne pas réfléchir à cette question. Néanmoins, le viking était un homme intelligent et elle était certaine qu'il n'avait rien révélé au chef de clan concernant la magie utilisée et surtout sur Klaus. Mais l'idée que ces deux là puissent s'allier contre elle lui faisait froid dans le dos. C'était décidé, la création de son armée d'hybrides serait désormais sa seule priorité, elle n'avait plus le choix.

Lazarus était en train s'escorter les Mikaelson vers Alexandrie. Mab contrôlait totalement la Méditerranée, point hautement stratégique, que ce soit pour les humains ou pour elle. Toute la navigation était en main des vampires et personne ne passait, ni des tueurs, ni des espions. Mikael pouvait continuer son petit jeu de dupes en Europe, elle avait quatre de ses enfants en Afrique du nord pour le combattre. Mais cela aussi, ça allait prendre du temps.

Comme elle s'y attendait le Conseil vota la mort pour l'ensemble de la famille Mikaelson. Elle avait joué la surprise quand Viktor avait mentionné les enfants et avaient même prit leur défense pour la forme. Envoyant un message clair à son adversaire. Il avait Mikael, elle avait les autres.

La cession allait encore durer plusieurs semaines. Il y avait d'autres problèmes à régler et les discussions étaient toujours interminables.

Fatiguée, elle se retira quelques heures dans ses appartements florentins. Elle y trouva un messager envoyé par Lazarus. Il était bien partit en compagnie d'Elijah et des jumeaux, mais Klaus n'était pas avec eux.

Mab s'effondra sur son lit, harassée par la colère et la déception de voir ses plans échouer en si peu de temps.

C'était un désastre.

* * *

_1006 (suite du chapitre 4)_

Sans éprouver la moindre émotion, Navarre retira le poignard en argent du corps de Klaus. Il remonta ensuite sur le pont du navire, laissant le vampire reprendre vie peu à peu.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Klaus fixa le pichet de sang frais posé sur une caisse à côté de lui. Complètement affaibli, il eut toutes les peines du monde à le saisir et à en boire le contenu. Il attendit là encore un moment, reprenant ses forces et surtout ses esprits, observant et écoutant ce qui l'entourait. Il était dans la cale d'un bateau, ça ne faisait aucun doute, il entendait les vagues se heurter à la coque de celui-ci. Il se concentra pour entendre les battements de cœur de l'équipage. Ils étaient tous humains, mais il y avait un vampire et un seul parmi eux.

Sans peur, Klaus sortit de la cale. Les hommes qu'il croisait étaient visiblement hypnotisés car aucune d'entre eux ne lui porta la moindre attention. Arrivé sur le pont, il trouva enfin le vampire responsable de sa détention.

C'était un homme élégant et sans âge malgré ses cheveux grisonnants. Assis sur une caisse, il avait un bras sur les épaules d'un jeune homme, humain lui. Celui saignait du bras dans un récipient posé à ses pieds. Mais il n'était pas effrayé pour autant, ni hypnotisé d'ailleurs. Les deux hommes semblaient complices et riaient de bon cœur sur un sujet que Klaus ne comprit pas.

En face d'eux, debout, le dos appuyé contre la rambarde, se tenait l'humain qui l'avait attaqué à Venise. Il était drapé dans une cape noire, le visage à moitié caché, mais le poignard en argent bien visible à la ceinture sur lequel reposait sa main. Le message était clair.

Le vampire vit Klaus et s'exclama en souriant.

- Klaus ! Ravi de vous voir éveillé. Venez donc nous rejoindre.

Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas et resta silencieux, plantant son regard dans le sien avec toute l'arrogance dont il était capable. Sans cesser de sourire, le vampire se mordit le pouce et le porta aux lèvres de son compagnon à côté de lui. Celui-ci gloussa alors que sa plaie au bras se refermait doucement. Il se leva et passa devant le jeune vampire, le regard baissé, il s'éloigna.

- Je m'appelle Lazarus. Et comme il vous a déjà été dit, vous êtes en danger et nous souhaitons vous protéger.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger. Rétorqua-t-il froidement.

- Ah ? Ce n'est pas ce que pense Elijah pourtant.

A la mention de ce nom, le cœur de Klaus accéléra. Plus de deux décennies qu'il n'avait pas revu sa famille et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il pense à eux. Elijah et lui s'était quittés sur une dispute. Il lui reprochait son ingratitude de vouloir partir par simple goût d'aventure. Mais en réalité, Klaus avait comprit à Lugano que Mikael ne voulait que sa mort à lui. Partir loin de ses frères et sœur était le seul moyen de les protéger. Nul doute qu'Elijah se serait interposé en cas d'attaque, au péril de sa vie et ça, Klaus ne l'aurait pas supporté. Même si ça signifiait vivre seul désormais, ce dont il avait horreur plus que tout.

Visiblement, il s'agissait du même Lazarus, dont son grand frère lui avait parlé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Mais Klaus n'avait aucune confiance en leurs soi-disant protecteurs. Les termes du marché passé avec eux demeuraient troubles pour lui. Ils voulaient tout savoir sur le sort qui les avait transformés. Mais pourquoi exactement ? Il doutait que ça soit par simple curiosité et se méfiait de leurs véritables intentions.

Klaus tourna le dos à Lazarus et se pencha sur la mer les coudes posés sur la rambarde. Il était à côté de l'homme en noir, mais prenait soin de ne pas lui jeter le moindre regard, lui faisant comprendre ainsi à quel point il le méprisait.

Il réfléchi un instant. Il aurait pu sauter à l'eau, doutant que l'humain soit en condition de le rattraper. Mais Elijah et les jumeaux étaient entre leurs mains et il ne savait pas où. Non, il fallait rester et en savoir le plus possible. Pour abattre ses ennemis, il faut d'abord apprendre à les connaître.

- Vous m'emmenez rejoindre ma famille ?

- Non, nous devons d'abord vous mettre en sécurité, le temps de régler certains problèmes. Expliqua Lazarus.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Seule la Reine connait le lieu exact. Néanmoins, je peux vous dire qu'ils vont très bien.

Lazarus mentait. Les Mikaelson étaient toujours à Alexandrie et Mab ne les avaient jamais rencontrés en personne, pas une seule fois, en vingt-deux ans.

Klaus regarda l'horizon devant lui, inspirant les yeux mi-clos l'embrun de la mer qui lui fouettait doucement le visage. Il faisait grand beau et il regretta de ne pas sentir la chaleur du soleil du sud sur sa peau.

- Où allons-nous ? Murmura-t-il.

- A Constantinople, mon jeune ami. Vous allez voir, vous allez adorer.

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à commenter et critiquer ou encore poser des questions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir. Merci beaucoup par avance.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Tout petit chapitre de transition et qui donne un avant-goût de MA saison 4 ;-) Merci par avance pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Bienvenue en Enfer, Monsieur Mikaelson !

_Rome, 2013_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Klaus était enfermé seul dans la Villa des Roses. Audrey n'était pas réapparue et il commençait à devenir fou.

Il avait tenté de sortir de cette maison en essayant toutes les portes et les fenêtres, en hurlant et en tambourinant côté cour pour attirer l'attention des éventuels passants. Mais les sorcières avaient très bien fait leur boulot et personne ne pouvait l'entendre. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas ce que la police italienne pourrait bien faire pour le sortir d'ici.

Il s'effondra résigné dans un fauteuil et se frotta vigoureusement le visage. Son corps humain retrouvé lui avait également ramené toutes ses émotions qu'il avait pris soin d'éteindre depuis longtemps. Et passer du temps seul dans cette maison sans rien avoir à y faire ne lui laissait pas d'autres options que de ruminer son échec.

Il avait compris que c'était Audrey qui lui avait foncé dessus avec sa voiture, mettant fin à sa pitoyable tentative de fuite, mais le sauvant par la même occasion. S'il n'y avait pas pensé tout de suite en la trouvant dans la cuisine une semaine plutôt, c'est qu'il était au fond de lui, très heureux de la revoir. Mais à quoi jouait-elle au juste ? Voulait-elle se venger ? C'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il avait été un peu dur. Mais il n'avait jamais été violent. Elle était sa favorite et il avait toujours été bon et généreux avec elle.

Il l'avait crue morte durant les septante dernières années. Mais passé le moment du bonheur des retrouvailles, la colère était revenue d'un coup. Si elle était en vie, où diable était-elle passée pendant tout ce temps et surtout que c'était-il vraiment passé à Paris en 1942 ?

Lorsque Klaus était rentré de son périple en Chine, il avait trouvé l'hôtel particulier d'Audrey réduit en cendres par un incendie. La France était occupée par les nazis mais la maison était suffisamment bien protégée par la magie et par Audrey pour que son précieux contenu n'y soit pas en danger. La police avait retrouvé deux corps calcinés et on avait déclaré la propriétaire morte. Etonnement, les maisons voisines n'avaient pas été atteintes par l'incendie. A vrai dire, même les arbres du jardin avaient été épargnés et Klaus avait compris que la villa avait été brûlée par la magie. Quelqu'un avait donc attaqué Audrey directement.

Mais en la revoyant en vie, il avait eu envie de la tuer. Il la tenait pour responsable de l'incendie. Il se fichait de la maison et de la mort d'Audrey. Il n'avait demandé qu'une chose et une seule à cette femme à qui il avait tout donné, qu'elle protège un objet à tout prix. Mais l'objet en question avait été détruit par les flammes et c'est toute l'existence de Klaus qui avait changé ce jour-là et l'avait précipité dans son projet, devenue une véritable obsession, de créer son armée d'hybrides.

Mais il avait échoué là aussi. Et aujourd'hui, il n'était plus rien, il avait tout perdu. Il était en colère, triste même, mais tant qu'il était en vie, il n'abandonnerait jamais. Il fallait sortir d'ici à tout prix et le plus vite possible avant que Viktor ne retrouve les jumeaux désormais seuls et sans protection.

Ses pensées revinrent malgré lui à Elijah et il ne put empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait vu son frère tomber. Cet homme si droit, si solide que rien ne semblait pouvoir jamais briser et à qui, malgré tout, il vouait une admiration sans bornes, était mort de la plus épouvantable manière. Et Viktor avait pris un malin plaisir à le forcer à regarder.

Complètement seul désormais, il ne cessait de refaire la chronologie des événements de Mystic Falls. Il aurait dû raser cette ville de ses habitants dès son arrivée, mais il avait eu ses raisons, somme toute discutables, d'épargner les Salvatore. Il avait cru à tord s'être débarrassé de la sorcière Bennet et au final, le rituel ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu et il avait dû revenir. Il avait sous-estimé la détermination de ces insignifiants errants et ils n'avaient pas hésité à ramener Mikael puis Esther et le reste de sa famille. S'il avait réglé le problème de ses parents, il n'aurait jamais dû rester. Mais Elijah et les jumeaux avaient fait table rase du passé et étant désormais l'hybride original, il avait cru à tord que sa famille n'avait enfin plus rien à craindre et pouvaient enfin passer du temps ensemble dans le village de leur enfance. Il avait été naïf de croire que ses ennemis renonceraient à le détruire. Cette saleté de Bennet avait de la ressource, malgré son jeune âge.

Et Stefan avait finalement trouvé Viktor.

Klaus fut brusquement interrompu dans ses pensées par le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Enfin quelqu'un ! Il se leva et se dirigea sans la moindre peur dans le couloir. Découvrant son nouveau visiteur, visiblement aussi surpris que lui de le trouver là, il partit dans un fou rire dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable.

Décidemment, le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Il était humain, enfermé dans une maison avec désormais pour seule compagnie, le vampire le plus crétin de l'histoire des vampires. Cette fois-ci c'était sûr, il était en Enfer.

Face à lui, le visage déformé par la haine, Damon Salvatore lui, ne riait pas du tout.


	25. Chapter 25

**Suite des chapitres 2 et 5. Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter ou critiquer, merci ;-)**

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Dette d'honneur

_Territoire du Colorado, 1861_

Damon avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. S'il n'avait jamais éprouvé la peur de mourir à la guerre, la simple idée d'être attaqué par un animal sauvage lui donnait la nausée. Sans cesser de regarder le loup, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses armes posées près du feu. Elles étaient beaucoup trop éloignées de sa main et il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se lever pour s'en saisir avant que la bête ne l'atteigne.

Mais celui-ci, debout la tête tournée dans sa direction, ne montrait aucun signe d'hostilité, il n'avait même pas sorti les crocs. Damon choisi de ne pas bouger et planta son regard dans le sien. Il se dit que sa peur devait lui jouer des tours car les yeux jaunes de l'animal luisant étrangement dans l'obscurité de la forêt seulement éclairée par la pleine lune au travers des arbres, lui faisaient penser à ceux d'un démon. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, le loup finit par détourner la tête et s'éloigna sans un bruit.

Il fallut encore quelques secondes au jeune homme pour reprendre ses esprits. Il réalisa que pendant ce bref contact qui avait duré moins d'une minute mais qui avait semblé durer des heures, il avait cessé de respirer, toujours en proie à cette drôle de sensation qui le prenait parfois. Il se leva doucement, saisi son couteau de chasse et grimpa tant bien que mal dans un arbre. Hors de question pour lui de renouveler l'expérience au sol. Il veilla jusqu'au matin en attendant le retour de Noah qui avait disparu toute la nuit, une fois de plus.

Alors que le soleil commençait peu à peu à faire son apparition entre les arbres, son compagnon de route revint enfin au campement. Il leva les yeux sur Damon et, arborant un sourire sarcastique, lui demanda :

- Que vous arrive-t-il Daniel ? Vous avez croisé un monstre ?

- Mais où diable étiez-vous passé ? Hurla-t-il en amorçant la descente quelque peu chaotique de son perchoir.

Noah s'approcha de lui pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur ses épaules afin de limiter le choc de la chute. Damon s'était remis de son accident mais ses côtes le faisaient toujours souffrir. Si son aide était particulièrement humiliante, il lui en était néanmoins reconnaissant, il n'aurait pas pu sauter au sol sans appui.

- J'ai croisé un loup cette nuit. Souffla-t-il en se massant la poitrine.

- Et vous contiez l'attaquer avec votre canif ? Demanda l'indien toujours hilare.

Damon, piqué dans sa fierté, bouda en silence et commença à rassembler leurs affaires à la hâte. Finalement il admit qu'il préférait quand son compagnon ne parlait pas. Noah se retourna pour étouffer du pied les braises du feu qui était déjà presque mort. Mais tournant le dos à Damon, il avait perdu son sourire et se dit qu'il devrait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec ses deux cousins qui les accompagnaient discrètement, depuis le début du voyage. Il pensait pourtant avoir été clair avec eux.

Le fils Salvatore ne devait pas les voir, quelque soit leur apparence.

* * *

_Quelques mois auparavant_

Noah vivait un peu partout dans l'est du continent. Sa condition de loup-garou et sa parfaite connaissance du territoire lui permettaient de se déplacer où il voulait, sans que la guerre ou les hommes ne soient un obstacle pour lui.

Alors qu'il rentrait à Atlanta, dans son point de chute habituel. Sa logeuse lui appris la mauvaise nouvelle, reçue par courrier quelques semaines plutôt. Son père, Jeremiah, venait de décéder d'une pneumonie.

Celui-ci l'avait quitté lui et sa mère lorsque il était enfant pour honorer la dette d'honneur de sa famille. Noah ne l'avait approuvé et s'était mis à le détester pour cela. Père et fils ne se revirent jamais.

Lorsque les blancs commencèrent à s'installer sur l'est du continent, les vampires étaient eux-aussi venus en masse. Et la guerre entre les deux races évitées depuis des siècles avait repris de plus belle, à peine voilée par le conflit également inévitable entre les européens et les amérindiens. Les loups-garous avaient subi de lourdes pertes et les derniers survivants avaient fui dans l'ouest. Mais les ancêtres de Jeremiah avaient refusé de quitter leur territoire et l'affrontement avec les vampires avait été terriblement violent. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux, particulièrement puissant, arrive et prenne leur défense, vivant à leur côté et protégeant leur précieuse lignée.

Leur sauveur avait fini par partir, mais la famille avait désormais une dette envers lui et lorsque le vampire refit son apparition une vingtaine d'années plus tôt, il demanda à Jeremiah de l'honorer.

Il avait donc dû quitter sa famille qui vivait à l'époque près d'Atlanta en Géorgie pour s'installer plus au nord en Virginie. Plus précisément dans une ville en construction nommée Mystic Falls. Une famille originaire d'Italie venait de s'y installer. Le loup-garou avait pour mission de veiller sur eux et de donner régulièrement de leur nouvelle au vampire.

Noah se fichait éperdument de cette stupide dette. Il haïssait les vampires et le soi-disant sauveur de leur lignée ne faisait pas exception. Il lui avait pris son père et c'est tout ce que l'indien avait retenu de cette histoire. Mais aujourd'hui, Jeremiah était mort et c'est le cœur plein de regrets qu'il fit route pour Mystic Falls.

Il découvrit avec dégoût que la ville grouillait de vampires. Un hôpital avait été installé dans l'église du village et accueillait de nombreux soldats blessés, retirés du front. Les suceurs de sang avaient la détestable habitude d'envahir les champs de bataille comme une nuée de mouches sur un cadavre. Noah avait conscience qu'il était en danger hors nuit de pleine lune et décida de ne pas traîner là trop longtemps. Il se dirigea vers la cabane de son père située sur la propriété d'une vieille française. Il l'interrogea sur les circonstances de la mort de Jeremiah et celle-ci lui débita un discours sans ton ni émotions sur la pneumonie qui l'avait emporté. Elle avait été hypnotisée et il prit conscience de la triste vérité. Mais hors de question de se venger maintenant alors qu'il était seul. Il reviendrait plus tard avec du renfort.

Alors qu'il rangeait les quelques possession de son père, il trouva la dernière lettre adressée à leur sauveur, qu'il n'avait visiblement pas eu le temps de lui faire parvenir.

Dans celle-ci, il informait un certain Morgan Spencer à Boston que le fils aîné des Salvatore était parti au combat et demandait s'il devait rester à Mystic Falls ou le suivre pour le protéger.

En proie à diverses émotions contradictoires, Noah décida après une bonne heure de réflexion d'honorer la dette d'honneur de sa famille en mémoire de son père.

Il partit donc en direction du Massachussetts.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans la luxueuse propriété, il fut déçu de ne trouver qu'une gouvernante. Mais alors qu'il l'informait d'un message urgent à transmettre au propriétaire des lieux, il découvrit que celui-ci n'existait pas. La vielle femme du nom de Janis King était une sorcière qui transmettait les messages de Jeremiah par la magie vers une destination qu'elle refusa de révéler. Noah se résigna donc à lui faire part de la nouvelle et attendit la réponse pendant des semaines.

Un matin, alors qu'il rentrait d'une nuit de pleine lune, il trouva le vampire qui l'attendait dans le grand salon, sirotant une tasse de thé en compagnie de la sorcière. S'il avait souvent imaginé à quoi celui-ci pouvait ressembler (personne dans sa famille ne le savait), il était loin de s'attendre à cela.

Face à lui, une jeune femme particulièrement belle et élégante s'adressa à lui en souriant dans la langue de son peuple.

* * *

En compagnie de ses deux cousins, Noah passa des semaines à rechercher Damon Salvatore d'un champ de bataille à un autre. Il apprit que celui-ci avait quitté la Virginie pour suivre un officier dans le Tennessee. Les loups n'aimaient pas cela. Chercher un humain en plein milieu de la guerre était dangereux pour eux et ils étaient contraints de s'approcher toujours plus près des campements pour interroger, le plus discrètement possible, souvent en payant, les soldats, esclaves et indiens présents sur place.

Ils finirent néanmoins par le localiser dans le camp principal de l'Armée du Tennessee de la Confédération situé en bordure de Nashville. Mais il était impossible pour eux de garder un œil sur lui en permanence et ils assistèrent de loin, effarés, à sa chute de la falaise sans avoir eu le temps d'intervenir.

Damon était désormais un meurtrier recherché et ils décidèrent de l'emmener en sécurité le plus loin possible, dans l'Ouest de préférence.

* * *

Journal de Stefan Salvatore, mai 1863

_« C'est avec une tristesse infinie et un profond désarroi que père et moi avons appris que Damon était porté disparu et présumé mort, depuis plus d'un an sur le théâtre de la guerre du Tennessee._

_L'officier qui a pris la peine de nous écrire précise que le retard de la nouvelle était dû au fait que nous vivions en Virginie et que son nom avait été inscrit sur une mauvaise liste._

_Il fait état de son courage et de sa détermination à servir la Cause. Il l'a connu personnellement et le considérait comme un ami dont il ne cessera jamais d'honorer la mémoire._

_Père s'est muré dans un silence suite à la triste nouvelle, mais moi je refuse de croire à la mort de Damon et prie chaque jour de tout mon cœur qu'il nous revienne au plus vite. »_

Journal de Stefan Salvatore, novembre 1863

_« Alors que mes sombres journées sont rythmées par la prière de revoir un jour mon frère bien aimé et que je ne croyais que plus rien au monde ne me ferai jamais sourire, le soleil est apparu soudainement dans ma nuit._

_Père a récemment accueilli une orpheline de la guerre dans le cottage bordant notre jardin. Une jeune fille de mon âge, mais qui contrairement aux autres de la ville, est vive, belle et intelligente. Mon cœur bat la chamade à la simple évocation de son nom._

_Elle s'appelle Catherine et je l'aime comme je croyais ne jamais pouvoir aimer un jour. »_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 : Je retiens le dragon, car je suis le dragon

_Rome, 1005_

A l'extérieur de Rome, le sinistre champ d'activité était interdit au public et les regards indiscrets tenus à bonne distance par l'autorité religieuse et ses terribles moines soldats tant redoutés par la population.

Les flammes des gigantesques bûchers, visibles à des kilomètres à la ronde, ne semblaient pas vouloir s'éteindre, comme attisés par Lucifer en personne malgré la neige accompagnant cet hiver, rare et glacial, qui s'était abattu sur l'Italie tout entière. Le silence régnait, à peine entrecoupé par les crépitements du bois qui se voulait sec, empêchant ainsi les suppliciés de mourir d'asphyxie. On voulait qu'ils souffrent mille tourments avant la mort, qu'ils sentent chaque part de leur corps se consumer lentement, qu'ils comprennent que désormais ils ne vivaient plus en toute impunité.

Autours des bûchers, des prêtres priaient à genoux et à voix basse, leur sombre labeur de la nuit presque accompli. Les soldats, debout eux, impassibles, dont les visages ne dégageaient pas la moindre émotion, scrutaient la nuit comme s'ils attendaient que les démons viennent à eux en personne.

Le silence fut brutalement interrompu par les hurlements de la dernière condamnée. Une femme âgée, une accoucheuse dont le seul crime avait été de délivrer les femmes en leur ouvrant le ventre quand l'enfant refusait de sortir par les voix naturelles. Alors que la population s'adressait à elle depuis toujours, personne pourtant ne s'était interposé lorsqu'ils étaient venus la chercher, personne n'avait pris sa défense, témoigner en sa faveur, tenter quoi que ce soit pour la sortir des mains de ces nouveaux tueurs qui avaient envahit la ville quelques semaines plus tôt. Sortis de nulle part, sortis de l'Enfer. Voilà, ce qu'on disait d'eux.

Et Rome vivait dans la terreur désormais.

Passée à la question quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait les jambes cassées et les épaules disloquées. Ses tortionnaires n'avaient pourtant pas cherché à obtenir son repentir ou prouver une quelconque innocence, ils voulaient les noms des démons vivants dans la région, voilà tout ce qui les intéressait. Elle ne savait rien mais avait tenu bon, jusqu'au bout, les maudissant encore alors qu'ils la traînaient par les cheveux à destination de son funèbre destin. Pas un seul instant, elle ne les avait suppliés.

Elle était la dernière des six condamnés de la nuit, mais il y en aurait d'autres, encore et encore. Roux, gauchers, femmes prostituées ou adultères, juifs, homosexuels, avorteuses ou encore simples rebelles contre l'autorité religieuse en place, personne n'était à l'abri. La purification de la Ville Sainte avait commencé et rien ne semblait pouvoir stopper la macabre mission du nouvel Evêque de Rome.

Quelques siècles auparavant, l'Eglise catholique avait été le témoin impuissant de la guerre des démons que certains avait identifié comme étant l'Apocalypse tant redoutée. Les enfants de Dieu n'avaient eu d'autres choix que de la subir sans pouvoir se défendre et constater que, même à la fin du conflit, les créatures de l'Enfer continuaient à vivre sur Terre sans que personne n'ait le pouvoir de s'élever contre eux.

Mais les humains n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot et avait patiemment préparé leur moment. Ironiquement, c'est la magie noire qui avait aidée l'Eglise à trouver la solution à leur désespoir, solution qui mettrait un terme définitif à la présence des démons sur Terre. Les évêques s'était adjoint les services de puissantes sorcières qui prétendaient que le but ultime de leur existence était la sauvegarde de l'équilibre naturel des forces. Mais les religieux ne les considéraient pas comme des créatures bénies et une fois l'arme de Dieu identifiée, ils les avaient toutes exécutées sans états d'âme.

Dieu dans son infinie miséricorde, avait envoyé sur Terre des hommes que l'on considérait presque comme des anges, tant leur pouvoir était extraordinaire. On les nommait les Fils de Saint Michel, à la gloire de l'Archange, chef des armées célestes qui s'était battu pour le Bien, contre son frère déchu Lucifer. C'était à lui que Dieu avait demandé de peser les âmes lors du Jugement dernier et d'emmener les élus au Paradis.

Et c'était précisément ce qui était demandé à ces moines soldats. Trouver les démons se cachant parmi les humains et les précipiter dans cet Enfer auquel ils appartenaient. Eux-seuls en avaient le pouvoir et étaient élevés depuis l'enfance dans la Foi inébranlable en cette mission qu'ils croyaient divine.

Ces hommes avaient le pouvoir d'identifier les vampires et les sorcières parmi la foule mais pas seulement. Insensibles à l'hypnose et à la magie noire, ils pouvaient les approcher sans que ceux-ci ne puissent se défendre. Mais ce qui faisait d'eux des guerriers accomplis, hormis leur entraînement dès l'enfance, était leur capacité à anticiper les mouvements rapides des vampires ne leur donnant aucune chance de riposter efficacement.

Le plus puissant d'entre eux était incontestablement Navarre.

* * *

_20 ans plus tôt_

L'Evêque de Rome observait en silence le maigre petit garçon dévorer son morceau de brioche comme si c'était le met le plus exquis du monde. Il finit par lever les yeux sur le soldat debout devant de lui, l'incitant à prendre la parole.

- La région a été dévastée par le choléra et beaucoup d'orphelins vivent dans la rue de la mendicité et du vol. On a eu toutes les peines du monde à l'attraper celui-là. Une vraie petite teigne !

En effet, l'enfant ne s'était pas laissé faire. Sentant le danger, il n'avait pas hésité à se débattre et à mordre avant de réussir à s'enfuir. Mais ils l'avaient retrouvé et cette fois, les soldats avaient tenté une autre approche. Lui offrir à manger, tout simplement.

Le petit garçon souffrait de malnutrition et la faim avait gagné sur la méfiance, il avait laissé les soldats l'emmener à Rome.

L'Evêque se pencha vers lui et lui demanda doucement :

- Dis-moi petit, es-tu prêt à dédier ta vie à servir Dieu ?

Le petit garçon leva ses grands yeux bleus vers son interlocuteur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait exactement, mais l'idée de manger de la brioche tous les jours lui plaisait suffisamment pour qu'il soit prêt à accepter tout ce qu'on lui demandait.

- Oui. Déclara-t-il sans savoir qu'il venait de sceller son destin.

Le religieux se redressa vers le soldat.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- A Toulouse.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Etienne, c'est tout ce qu'on sait de lui.

- Etienne de Toulouse. Murmura-t-il en se grattant le menton. A partir de maintenant, tu t'appelleras Navarre.

* * *

Celui qu'on surnommait l'Homme en noir se tenait un peu en retrait des bûchers, appuyé contre un arbre, observant la scène en silence. Solitaire, il n'avait pas participé à la rafle de la soirée. Navarre ne s'occupait pas des sorcières et autres faiseurs de pacte avec le diable. Il était là pour un tout autre gibier.

Les vampires.

Doté d'un physique imposant, les cheveux noirs et une barbe épaisse assombrissement encore plus son visage, ses vêtements étaient simples pourtant, c'était un moine. Drapé dans un manteau noir, portant une lourde croix en fer autour du cou, il déclenchait la terreur par sa simple présence et on s'écartait sur son passage. Même les autres soldats et les prêtres étaient impressionnés et se tenaient à distance.

Il était aussi étrangement armé. Alors que les autres hommes préféraient les arbalètes, lui était munis de deux poignards dont la lame en argent avait été fondue dans du bois traité avec de l'eau bénite et de la verveine. Il n'hésitait pas à attaquer les vampires au corps à corps. Navarre ne ressentait pas la peur. En vérité, il ne ressentait rien. Hormis sa froide détermination à accomplir l'œuvre de Dieu, sa seule raison de vivre.

Il avait passé les cinq dernières années à voyager à travers l'Europe, cherchant et listant la présence vampirique sur terre chrétienne. Il avait enquêté patiemment sur chaque meurtre inexpliqué dont les victimes étaient vidées de leur sang, identifiant le coupable et parfois, faisant justice. Mais la tâche s'était avérée difficile. Les vampires n'étaient pas juste des animaux errants dans la nuit. Ils vivaient majoritairement parmi la noblesse des Cours d'Europe et y étaient très bien intégrés. Et surtout, ils vivaient en communauté et, à la grande surprise de Navarre, en toute discrétion. L'autorité religieuse avait compris qu'il était impossible des les attaquer de front sans une armée efficace et sans l'aval des Rois. Ils avaient donc décidé de commencer par la Ville Sainte, mais leur souhait de purification alla vite au-delà des vampires et des sorcières associées avec eux.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, il s'était battu avec deux vampires. Il n'utilisait jamais la force, c'était inutile. Il n'était pas de taille et le savait. Mais sa capacité à anticiper leur mouvement, fussent-il incroyablement rapides, lui donnait la possibilité d'éviter les coups, laissant ses assaillants se démener dans le vide. Il attendait juste le bon moment, la bonne position pour frapper, directement en plein cœur. Alors que l'un d'entre eux s'effondrait sur le sol, la peau grise et les veines saillantes, indiquant son état cadavérique et sa mort définitive, l'autre homme, visiblement choqué, était resté quelques secondes regardant son ennemi dans les yeux. Puis, il s'était évanoui dans la nuit. Navarre ne le pourchassa pas. Les vampires ne fuyaient jamais très loin, il le savait. Tôt ou tard, ils finiraient par se croiser. Mais le message était passé. Les vampires n'étaient plus en sécurité désormais.

Alors qu'il ramenait le corps de sa victime pour qu'il soit brûlé, Navarre était resté un moment, observant les bûchers.

Depuis quelques temps, un mal étrange le rongeait de l'intérieur, s'insinuant chaque jour un peu plus dans son cœur et dans son âme sans que la prière et la confession ne réussissent à le stopper.

Le doute l'avait pris, remettant en question son existence même.

Les condamnés du jour étaient tous humains. Ni vampires, ni sorcières. Et peu importaient les crimes qu'il avait commis, Navarre désapprouvait leur exécution.

Alors que les hurlements de la dernière suppliciée prirent fin subitement, il secoua la tête et sans un mot pour ses camarades, disparu dans la nuit.

Ayant renoncé à la vie matérielle et aux plaisirs qui l'accompagnait, Navarre vivait de l'aumône des chrétiens. Mais la plupart des gens étaient terrorisés à l'idée de l'accueillir chez eux pour la nuit. Ce n'était pas le cas de Luciano Conti, un vieux peintre, fasciné par l'Homme en noir qui vivait désormais chez lui quand il ne chassait pas.

Celui-ci était réputé pour son savoir et son art, pas toujours très bien vu par l'Eglise d'ailleurs. Mais le soldat ne permettrait jamais qu'on fasse du mal à son ami, de plus il en avait beaucoup appris sur les vampires de Rome grâce à lui.

Alors que Navarre restait debout et silencieux, le peintre s'assit en face de lui et se mit à ébaucher son portrait au fuseau sur un parchemin. Mais au lieu de le représenter avec le pain et la coupe d'eau qu'il tenait dans ses mains, il le dessina tenant la tête de la Méduse et une gigantesque épée retournée rappelant la Croix chrétienne.

Navarre mangeait en silence, les yeux rivés sur le gigantesque tableau sur lequel l'artiste était en train de travailler. Il représentait une femme majestueuse se tenant debout au milieu d'une bibliothèque, à côté d'une table sur laquelle étaient étalés des parchemins recouverts de signes païens, des vieux livres et tout un tas d'objets, notamment des squelettes d'animaux, des herbes, des bougies et des lampes à huiles, elle avait la main posée sur un crane humain. Vêtue d'une stola romaine de velours pourpre et drapée dans une palla de soie bleue nuit, sa chevelure noire et bouclée était attachée en chignon et rehaussée d'un double diadème d'or rappelant une couronne. Fière et impérieuse, elle avait le regard dur malgré ses grands yeux verts en amande et semblait défier quiconque de venir l'affronter en personne.

Navarre savait depuis longtemps que sa rencontre avec la Reine des vampires était inéluctable.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : Tout va mal dans le meilleur des mondes

Navarre attendait dans une antichambre que l'Evêque de Rome le reçoive. La nuit avait été longue, son sommeil agité entre différents cauchemars et son réveil écrasé par ce constant questionnement qu'il ne le lâchait plus. Ce fut complètement épuisé que l'Homme en noir se présentait à son maître, ce matin-là.

La veille, il avait tué. Un vampire certes, mais il avait tué quand-même et devait se confesser. Mais alors que le serviteur l'invita à rejoindre l'Evêque, il hésita quelques secondes. Il avait besoin de parler avec lui de la mission de purification, il avait besoin d'être rassuré sur le bien-fondé de leurs actes. Néanmoins, il se retint de prendre la parole et s'agenouilla en silence comme à l'accoutumée, attendant que le vieil homme l'encourage au repentir.

Alors qu'il reconnaissait ses péchés de la veille, Navarre décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aborder également ses sombres pensées qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Il admit donc à haute voix qu'il désapprouvait l'exécution d'humains qu'il jugeait innocents et qu'il se demandait s'ils ne s'étaient pas tous égarés sur la voie du mal.

L'Evêque eut malheureusement une réaction très violente, argumentant que les innocents n'existaient pas et qu'il fallait éradiquer tous ceux qui d'une manière ou d'une autre pactisaient avec le Diable. S'emportant encore plus face à Navarre qui se permettait d'insister et dont il avait cru naïvement que celui-ci ne remettrait jamais son autorité en question, il mit un terme à la confession en lui ordonnant de faire pénitence non seulement par la prière mais également par la flagellation. Hors de question pour lui de tolérer le moindre écart de conduite de son meilleur soldat et encore moins de le laisser exprimer un quelconque doute sur la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Il le renvoya sèchement, espérant qu'il revienne dans le bon chemin et le plus vite serait le mieux. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de trembler à l'idée que celui-ci se retourne contre lui un jour.

De retour dans la commanderie des Fils de Saint Michel, Navarre s'enferma dans la petite cellule qui lui avait été octroyée. Il ôta lentement sa cape et sa chemise, laissant apparaitre son dos nu couvert de cicatrices dont certaines étaient à peine refermées depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait lui-même meurtri son corps. Il saisit le fouet, un chat à neuf queues, composé d'un manche en bois auquel étaient attachés des lanières en cuir dont l'extrémité se finissait par une petite griffe en métal.

A genoux, il se mit à frapper violement son corps. Chacun de ses coups lui arrachait la peau et il sentait le sang couler le long de son dos, mais il ne cria pas et répétait inlassablement sa prière, les yeux rivés sur le crucifix accroché au mur devant lui. Ce jour-là, il décida de ne pas stopper tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé la paix dans son âme.

Il finit par perdre connaissance.

Il ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, il faisait déjà presque nuit et resta un moment allongé sur le sol. La douleur qu'il s'était lui-même infligée était épouvantable et il n'eut pas la force de se relever tout de suite. Il observa une araignée dans un coin de la pièce qui s'activait à construire sa toile. Elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Sans réfléchir, sans chercher un sens à sa vie. Navarre se dit qu'il devait absolument en faire autant s'il ne voulait perdre son âme une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais les questions et le doute le reprirent instantanément. Il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir une conversation à cœur ouvert avec l'Evêque et se surprit à trouver sa réaction décevante face à la légitimé de ses interrogations. Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur lui pour le ramener dans la lumière, ce n'était qu'un homme après tout. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait faire le chemin seul.

Il finit par se relever tant bien que mal et lava ses plaies avec de l'eau. Elles mettraient du temps à se refermer mais il s'en fichait. Il remit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle commune, il était faible et avait besoin de manger un peu avant de ressortir chasser. Sans adresser la parole ou même un regard aux hommes autours de lui, il avala sa soupe d'un trait, un peu de pain. Il saisit une pomme et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, un soldat l'interpella.

- On a déniché une sorcière, l'Evêque veut que tu t'en occupes personnellement.

Navarre ne se retourna pas et continua à marcher en direction de la sortie. Mais deux hommes le suivaient, il comprit qu'il ne travaillerait plus seul désormais.

* * *

Assise seul dans son grand bureau, Mab reposa le parchemin rédigé par Lazarus qu'elle avait reçu quelques minutes plus tôt par un messager. Elle se sentait seule à Rome sans lui, il passait beaucoup trop de temps à son goût à Alexandrie en compagnie de ceux qu'on appelait désormais les originaux.

Elle n'avait pas souhaité les rencontrer sous prétexte de sécurité. Ils restaient des vampires suffisamment forts pour représenter un danger et elle n'avait aucun intérêt à ce qu'ils puissent l'identifier un jour. La vérité était qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en Elijah.

Et pourtant cela faisait plus de deux décennies qu'elle les avait fait installer chez l'un des trois préfets du sud de la Méditerranée et ils y étaient resté sans broncher. Lazarus était devenu très proche des Mikaelson et éprouvait une affection sincère pour chacun d'entre eux. Il les avait éduqués à cette civilisation, à ce monde auquel ils appartenaient désormais. Mais il leur avait également offert une maison et la sécurité qui allait avec. Selon ses dires, l'affection était réciproque et ils avaient tous fait preuve de gratitude envers lui et envers la Reine.

Au moment de leur transformation, les jumeaux n'étaient que des enfants et bien que les années fussent passées durant leur périple solitaire en Europe, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de s'affirmer en tant qu'adultes. Leurs grands frères trop protecteurs ne leur en avaient pas donné l'occasion. Le vieux grec avait donc fait office de père avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils semblaient avoir cruellement besoin de s'accrocher à lui et au foyer qu'il leur avait construit pour pouvoir grandir.

La petite Rebekah était devenue une femme alors même qu'elle conserverait à jamais ce physique enfantin, elle n'en avait désormais plus le comportement. Peu intéressée par l'histoire de son nouveau peuple, elle préférait la mode, les bijoux et les réceptions organisées par le préfet qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul et elle en jouait allégrement, faisant tourner les hommes en bourriques autours d'elle.

Kol quant à lui n'avait pas non-plus été très intéressé par les études. Probablement celui d'entre eux qui avait été le plus traumatisé par les événements, il était taciturne et renfermé. Lazarus s'inquiétait souvent de ce calme apparent, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'il finisse par craquer. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas et il avait fini par se passionner pour la navigation et la construction des navires en particulier.

Si Elijah avait pu paraître à Mab au prime abord comme un paysan rustre et sans éducation, elle n'avait en revanche jamais douté de son intelligence et il ne cessait de l'impressionner. Contrairement à ses frère et sœur, lui avait voulu tout savoir de ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à eux et avait passé le plus clair de son temps à dévorer le contenu de la bibliothèque de Lazarus au grand plaisir de celui-ci qui rêvait de la partager enfin avec quelqu'un. Il était également très curieux d'en savoir plus sur la sorcellerie, mais Mab avait mis son holà, interdisant au grec de l'emmener à Constantinople. Il ne devait pas trop en savoir.

Les années étaient passées et Elijah avait commencé à entretenir une relation étroite avec le préfet. Celui-ci préférait jouir de la vie et de sa fortune plutôt que de gérer les affaires de son territoire et était ravi de voir que le jeune vampire s'en occupait à sa place. La Reine avait vu cela d'un très mauvais œil au départ mais avait fini par admettre qu'il faisait un excellent travail et avait laissé faire. Elle avait expressément demandé à ce que les originaux cachent leur véritable identité aux autres vampires et ils jouaient le jeu.

Le marquage des vampires de Mab était, comme celui de Viktor, fait par la magie et consistait à y imposer une petite marque en forme de delta sur la gorge de ceux-ci et les Mikaelson prenaient grand soin à recouvrir leur cou en permanence. Son ennemi préférait quant à lui imposait à ses sbires une épouvantable cicatrice sur le visage.

Les vampires de Méditerranée avaient fini par comprendre qu'Elijah dirigeait Alexandrie désormais. Il avait réussi sans difficultés à se faire apprécier et respecter. C'était un remarquable politicien et Mab admit qu'à défaut d'être un guerrier, il ferait un bon préfet finalement. Mais il était hors de question pour elle qu'il mette les pieds en Europe. Si elle était certaine qu'il ne tenterait jamais une alliance avec son père contre elle, il y avait déjà suffisamment de petites rebellions à gérer sans qu'un vampire surpuissant vienne y mettre son grain de sel. Mais malgré son manque de confiance en lui, elle appréciait le fait qu'Elijah n'avait jamais remit son autorité en question ni déclenché une quelconque rébellion. Le sud était totalement rallié à la Reine et il serait malvenu de sa part d'essayer de changer cela s'il voulait conserver sa sécurité et celle de sa famille. Néanmoins, il parlait souvent de Mikael à Lazarus et souffrait terriblement à l'idée que Klaus soit seul dans le nord et en danger constant. Il souhaitait plus que tout au monde retrouver son frère.

Après le Conseil de Florence de 984, Mikael n'était pas réapparu en Europe. Mab n'était pas naïve et avait compris que celui-ci était repartit avec Viktor en Sibérie. Les deux hommes s'étaient alliés contre elle. Mais au dire de ses espions dans l'est, aucune transformation en masse n'avait été tentée à ce jour. Visiblement, ses ennemis prenaient leur temps pour attaquer, mais ça finirait par arriver un jour, elle le savait très bien.

Elle avait laissé entendre à Viktor que les enfants Mikaelson étaient désormais de son côté, faisant d'eux une arme de dissuasion efficace. Pour le moment.

Malheureusement, la réalité était tout autre. Elle n'avait toujours pas une armée suffisamment âgée et efficace pour protéger l'Europe en cas de nouvelle invasion. Et les originaux ne lui servaient pas à grand-chose finalement.

Et pourtant elle avait tout tenté pour recréer le sort de transformation. Ses meilleures sorcières s'étaient attelées à la tache, recherchant des informations dans tout l'Empire et même au-delà. Mais rien n'y faisait. Mab désespérait. Elle avait cruellement besoin d'avoir plus de vampires loyaux dotés d'une force équivalente à mille ans de vie et adorait l'idée que cette méthode puisse maintenir le côté loup-garou des sujets. Leur morsure étant mortelle pour ses congénères, il suffisait de leur donner l'immortalité pour faire d'eux l'armée la plus invincible de tous les temps.

Si elle réussissait à l'obtenir, elle ne se contenterait pas de s'en servir comme arme de dissuasion cette fois-ci. Elle marcherait directement sur le clan de Viktor sans aucun état d'âme et assoirait son pouvoir définitif sur les vampires une bonne fois pour toute.

Ses pensées revinrent comme toujours à Klaus. Celui qu'elle nommait affectueusement « le petit malin » demeurait introuvable et ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir cherché. Plus de vingt ans qu'il était parti seul et personne n'arrivait à mettre la main sur lui. Ses meilleurs hommes avaient retourné toute l'Europe, en vain. Il était comme invisible. Peut-être mort ? Mab refusait d'y croire. Le destin avait mis sur sa route le seul hybride connu au monde, ce n'était pas pour qu'il se fasse tuer stupidement par un vampire croyant bien faire.

Il y avait bien eu quelques indices de sa présence ça et là. Des rixes avec des errants avaient eu lieu, mais si Klaus en était responsable, personne n'était capable d'en apporter la preuve.

L'arrivée des originaux en Europe avait ouvert des perspectives formidables, mais au final, rien n'avançait en son sens. Mab se sentait seul à Rome et terriblement fatiguée. Si elle n'avait pas été un vampire, elle se serait trouvée vieillie même. Mais elle supposait que c'était là un état d'esprit normal pour les grands dirigeants. Vouloir bâtir un monde à leur image et finalement faire avancer peu de choses en vérité. Mais contrairement aux grands noms, elle n'était pas en train de faire le bilan de sa vie à l'aube de sa mort. Dans son existence, il était arrivé qu'elle perde tout à plusieurs reprises. Mais le lendemain, le jour se levait, identique, comme toujours et elle continuait sa route, regagnant peu à peu ce qu'on lui avait enlevé.

Elle avait tout son temps. Elle était immortelle.

Mab se leva de son fauteuil et appela pour qu'on lui serve de quoi manger. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait de faire comprendre à ses gens, du moins ceux qui étaient humains de s'ouvrir les veines. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne mordait plus, préférant consommer le sang dans une coupe. Elle trouvait cela plus civilisé. Mais parfois, l'envie de sentir les battements de cœur et l'abandon du corps de sa victime la reprenait et elle sortait chasser, sans état d'âme là non-plus.

Elle se dirigea dans le jardin et leva immédiatement la main à son visage. Ses sens surdéveloppés lui faisaient sentir les odeurs de très loin.

Celle des bûchers aux sorcières commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Ca faisait quelques semaines que Mab observait le petit manège de l'Evêque de Rome. Des chasseurs, il y en avait toujours eu et il lui en fallait plus pour l'inquiéter. Même les rumeurs sur les soi-disant pouvoirs de ses moines-soldats ne l'effrayaient en rien. Des vampires étaient morts d'accord, mais ça arrivait parfois. Cela faisait partie du jeu. Après tout, les humains avaient le droit de se défendre, pensait-elle ironiquement. Et même de gagner de temps en temps. Elle laissait faire. Si leurs voisins mortels n'étaient pas réduits à l'état d'esclaves, regroupés dans des fermes d'élevage de bétail, c'était grâce à elle et à ses lois et non pas le fait de quelques illuminés qui se croyaient tout puissants.

Néanmoins, plus tôt dans la journée, on lui avait rapporté qu'un homme s'était attaqué seul à deux vampires. Et pas n'importe lesquels, des centenaires. L'un était mort et l'autre avait témoigné de la capacité de leur assaillant à éviter les coups ainsi que de sa détermination à les abattre. D'autres rumeurs faisaient déjà état du fait que leur nouvel ennemi semblait être insensible à la magie et à l'hypnose, leur donnant un avantage certain sur les vampires et les sorcières.

Mais encore une fois, Mab refusa d'intervenir. Déclarer une guerre aux humains était délicat. Ils risquaient de révéler leur existence et un conflit ouvert donnerait un argument de poids à Viktor pour la déposséder de son pouvoir devant le Conseil.

Bien-sûr, la nouvelle s'était déjà rependue au travers de l'Empire et, comme toujours, des voix s'élevaient contre son incapacité à régler le problème par la force. Ses ingrats de préfets étaient ravis de pouvoir la critiquer durant leurs somptueux diners.

Mab devait supporter la critique sans sourciller tant qu'elle n'aboutissait pas sur des actes de rébellion, c'était le revers de la médaille de tous dirigeants. On ne pouvait pas contenter tout le monde.

Les Fils de Saint-Michel s'en prenaient majoritairement à des humains, pas à des vampires, mais néanmoins, elle devait admettre que l'impact de leur existence sur son pouvoir commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

Soudainement l'un de ses gardes surgit devant elle.

- Vous devez rentrer, Madame, tout de suite !

Mab leva un sourcil ironique sur le vampire. Elle était probablement âgée de plus de deux mille ans et lui devait avoir été transformé depuis à peine cent ans. Mais elle aimait l'idée que des hommes soient prêts à tout pour la protéger. Elle afficha néanmoins une grimace sarcastique et se pencha de côté pour voir quel pouvait bien être ce fameux danger qui osait pénétrer sur sa propriété.

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit, debout à la lisière des champs d'oliviers, l'Homme en noir était enfin venu jusqu'à elle.

« Parfait ! » se dit-elle en souriant, satisfaite.

Elle était d'humeur à défouler ses nerfs sur quelqu'un… personnellement !


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 : Un fusil, un cheval, un corset

_Sacramento, 1861-1863_

Arrivés aux abords de la ville californienne, Noah abandonna littéralement Damon, lui adressant à peine un « bonne chance » et repartant dans la direction opposée. Le jeune homme resta là un moment, consterné, à l'observer s'éloigner d'un pas vif. Il se demandait vraiment qui pouvait être cet indien et pourquoi il l'avait amené jusque-là pour repartir en arrière aussi sec. Mais il était enfin hors de portée de l'armée et c'est bien tout ce qui comptait vraiment désormais.

Il n'avait pas le moindre sou en poche. Noah lui avait laissé un couteau et de quoi faire des collets, mais il n'irait pas bien loin comme ça. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'entrer dans Sacramento et de trouver un emploi.

La ville grouillait de chercheurs d'or, d'alcooliques, de prostituées et, Damon en était sûr, de déserteurs de tous bords, mais elle était également en construction constante et il se fit facilement embaucher sur un chantier.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient tous. Il ne cessait de ruminer l'échec de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais terminé ses études, était un déserteur et ne reviendrait jamais chez lui. Dorénavant il n'avait plus le choix, il lui fallait gagner suffisamment de quoi acheter un cheval et un fusil puis retraverser le continent par le nord pour enfin partir pour l'Europe. Mais il était incapable de faire des économies, soumis à la tentation citadine, il dépensait son maigre salaire dans les saloons, à boire et à jouer.

Il commençait sérieusement à se dire qu'il n'allait pas survivre longtemps. Ca ne pouvait pas être cela sa vie, il fallait qu'il finisse par lui arriver quelque chose de bien !

Un soir, sa chance tourna au poker et il gagna un fusil. Pas un très bon modèle, mais il était parfaitement en état de marche et c'était un premier pas bienvenu qu'il lui remonta immédiatement le moral. Malheureusement, cette même nuit, il perdit les quelques pièces qu'il avait en poche. Mais il eut la présence d'esprit d'arrêter de jouer avant d'être contraint de céder sa précieuse arme.

Alors qu'il noyait sa ruine dans un dernier verre de whisky, il suivit une conversation entre deux hommes à côté de lui.

Il apprit que la Sacramento Valley Railroad préparait une équipe pour chercher une voie d'accès possible au projet de chemin de fer transcontinental. L'idée de quitter la saleté de la ville pour repartir à l'aventure à travers la Sierra Nevada lui plut tout de suite. Il aurait eu envie de faire valoir ses études en ingénierie civile pour obtenir un emploi, mais il était impossible pour lui de révéler sa véritable identité, la Californie était un état de l'Union. Néanmoins, argumentant qu'il était chasseur, il obtint un poste dans l'intendance et son nouvel employeur ne refusait pas quelques hommes armés dans l'équipe.

Le désert était dangereux, mais ils revinrent tous indemnes au bout de quelques mois. S'ils avaient pu être attaqués à tout moment par des brigands ou des indiens, c'était sans compter sur la présence invisible des deux loups-garous, cousins de Noah, qui étaient collés aux basques de Damon en attendant la venue du vampire.

De retour en Californie, Damon déprimait à nouveau. S'il avait adoré le séjour dans la Sierra Nevada, il n'avait toujours pas économisé suffisamment d'argent pour acheter un cheval et pouvoir enfin partir pour l'Europe.

Malgré la guerre, le pays continuait à tourner. Au printemps 1862, le Congrès adopta la Loi sur la Pacific Railroad et attribua la construction du chemin de fer à deux compagnies ferroviaires : l'Union Pacific pour le tronçon oriental depuis Omaha et la Central Pacific pour le tronçon occidental depuis Sacramento. Les travaux commencèrent enfin en janvier 1863 et Damon obtint un poste dans l'équipe californienne comme simple ouvrier de terrassement.

Ce n'était pas le métier de ses rêves, mais cela restait un moyen comme un autre de revenir peu à peu dans l'est en sécurité. Malheureusement, l'avancée des travaux était interminable. Le matériel était amené par bateau et les sudistes attaquaient régulièrement les convois. De plus, beaucoup d'ouvriers étaient des chercheurs d'or qui travaillaient là juste le temps de pouvoir acheter le matériel nécessaire et repartaient aussi sec. Pas assez d'effectif, pas assez de matériel, Damon devenait fou et se demandait combien d'année encore il lui faudrait avant d'atteindre Omaha.

Il avait renoncé à tout plaisir, dormant à la belle étoile, lavant lui-même ses vêtements dans les cours d'eau et chassant pour manger. Il évitait comme la peste, chaque camp, chaque verre de whisky, chaque table de jeu, comptant et recomptant chaque pièce gagnée.

Il avait envisagé d'aller lui-aussi tenter sa chance dans les rivières avec les chercheurs d'or, mais voyant les hommes revenir les poches encore plus vides qu'à leur départ, il y renonça vite.

Lorsque la nuit tombait et qu'il ressassait sa triste situation, il se demandait ce que penserait son père de tout cela. Lui qui lui avait toujours reproché d'être un bon-à-rien, serait-il fier de le voir vivre à la dure ? Mais Damon savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la réponse à cette question. Même à la fin de la guerre, s'il osait rentrer à Mystic Falls, Guiseppe Salvatore le tuerait de ses propres mains pour avoir déserté l'armée, peu importaient les raisons, la Cause passait avant tout pour le patriarche.

Mais il aurait tant voulu revoir son petit frère, lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas le lâche qu'il semblait être. Peut-être même le convaincre de partir avec lui pour l'Europe. Stefan était un adolescent désormais, Damon se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler, à quoi il passait ses journées, mais ça ne servait à rien. Il ne le reverrait jamais, ni lui, ni personne et quitterait l'Amérique par la petite porte pour recommencer à zéro dans cette Europe qui l'avait toujours fait rêver.

Les mois passèrent et la nouvelle voie ferrée s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le désert. Mais les travaux prenaient toujours plus de retard.

Le Chef de chantier était un incompétent notoire, brutal et sot, parachuté là grâce à la position de sa famille. Un jour, il prit la misérable décision de changer le tracé pour gagner du temps. Au lieu de leur faire contourner une montagne, il décida de passer tout droit dans un ravin.

Non seulement cela était dangereux à cause des éboulements et des explosifs utilisés, mais ils risquaient tous une embuscade indienne. Stratégiquement, c'était impensable et à l'encontre des plans établis par Sacramento.

Damon qui avait beaucoup étudié les cartes et avait, malgré son échec scolaire, de bonnes connaissances en ingénierie civile, ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer à haute voix. Si cela lui valu le mépris et les menaces de son supérieur, il s'imposa naturellement comme leader auprès des ouvriers. La tension était à son comble et leur chef finit par passer de plus en plus de temps au campement principal situé à des kilomètres du chantier.

Un soir Damon était incapable de dormir. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas sa misère qu'il passait en revue. Non, il s'agissait d'autre chose. Encore cette saleté de mauvais pressentiment qu'il le rongeait parfois. Il sortit de sa tente et tenta de scruter les environs malgré l'obscurité. Les hommes chargés de monter la garde ne semblaient pas être inquiets le moins du monde et pourtant il sentait.

Il sentait qu'un danger était tapi là, dans la nuit, prêt à leur fondre dessus. Mais quoi exactement ?

Terrassé par sa dure journée de labeur, il finit par s'endormir tôt avant l'aube.

En se faisant réveiller par ses hommes, il souffrait d'une épouvantable migraine. Il arriva à la conclusion qu'il avait du prendre un bon coup de chaleur la veille et le manque de sommeil n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Alors qu'il se passait la tête dans un bassin d'eau fraîchement rapporté le matin même d'une rivière proche, les hommes autours de lui semblaient en proie à une excitation inhabituelle. Damon ne suivait pas particulièrement leur conversation, jusqu'à ce que l'un finisse par lui taper sur l'épaule.

- Retourne-toi et regarde un peu ce qui nous arrive !

- Avez-vous jamais vu un aussi beau spectacle ? Repris un autre, goguenard.

- Jamais ! En tout cas pas en plein désert. Il faut croire qu'on a tous pris un gros coup de soleil ou que Dieu a finalement entendu nos prières !

- Et elle ne porte pas de corset, ma parole !

Damon soupira sans se retourner. « Manquait plus que ça ! Une putain sur le chantier ! » se dit-il agacé.

En l'absence du chef, il était devenu naturellement en charge des travaux. Et celui-ci n'était définitivement pas un endroit pour les femmes. Prêt de cinquante hommes travaillaient sur le terrassement de la montagne et beaucoup d'entre eux n'avaient pas rejoint le campement depuis des semaines. L'arrivée d'une prostituée allait provoquer bon nombre de problème.

Il replongea la tête dans l'eau, rageusement.

Il secoua la main dans ses cheveux et, remettant sa chemise, se retourna pour dire tout le bien qu'il pensait de la présence de la dame sur son territoire.

Mais ce n'était définitivement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Une femme, visiblement de qualité, mais vêtue comme un homme, avançait tranquillement au trot directement sur lui.

Et effectivement, le détail n'échappa pas à Damon, elle ne portait pas de corset.

Elle stoppa sa monture à un mètre de lui.

- Vous êtes le responsable ?

Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Le chef de chantier avait disparu depuis plus de trois jours et il n'avait pas été officiellement nommé pour le remplacer en son absence. Il rit intérieurement. Une femme sortie de nulle part lui posait des questions et lui avait peur des conséquences de sa réponse.

- Plus ou moins. Répondit-il avec le plus d'assurance possible. Et… vous êtes ?

- Morgan Spencer.

Le cerveau de Damon tourna à cent à l'heure en entendant ce nom. Il connaissait un Morgan Spencer. C'était l'un des plus gros investisseurs du projet de ligne intercontinentale et ça ne pouvait pas être juste une coïncidence. Il paniqua.

- Un lien de parenté avec… bredouilla-t-il, mais il fut brutalement interrompu.

- Non, c'est bien moi. Répondit-elle froidement sans le moindre sourire.

Les hommes autours de Damon firent tous mine d'avoir mieux à faire ailleurs et l'abandonnèrent à son triste sort.

- Je suis venue en personne constater l'avancée des travaux. Enfin… le retard plutôt.

Il chercha désespérément quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre, mais rien ne vint. Il avait tout de même réussi, durant ce bref échange, à maintenir son regard sur le visage de la dame sans le descendre plus bas, ce qui était déjà un mauvais point en moins.

- Je souhaite visiter le chantier immédiatement. Pouvez-vous me guider ?

- Heu… bien-sûr.

- Montez !

Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse ! Damon avait beau être un ouvrier, vivant à la dure, il avait reçu une éducation de gentleman et un gentleman ne montait pas à cheval avec une dame, même en plein désert, même habillée comme un homme, même riche et même sans corset !

Pour la première fois, il lui adressa son plus beau sourire et relevant son chapeau d'un doigt, il déclara avec un petit ton sarcastique.

- Si vous pouvez attendre une minute, j'aime monter… à ma manière. Et il se retourna aussi sec pour se diriger vers les bêtes attachées un peu plus loin.

L'un de ses hommes qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation commença à sceller une jument. Il se retenait de rire tant bien que mal.

- Une femme magnifique te demande de monter avec elle et toi tu refuses ! Chuchota-t-il.

- Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas un homme facile moi !

- Foutue éducation sudiste hein ? Plaisanta son camarade originaire de Chicago.

Les deux hommes savaient depuis longtemps à qui ils avaient à faire, mais tous les deux déserteurs, ils avaient laissé leur animosité de côté et étaient même devenus de bons amis.

Damon monta sur le cheval avec un sourire triomphant à l'intention de ses hommes. Mais en réalité, il n'en menait pas large. Non seulement, il avait mentit sur ses prétendues responsabilités, mais en plus le tracé avait été changé.

Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Voir même être viré.

Et ça c'était le pire qui pouvait lui arriver, il en était persuadé.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 : In dubio, veritas

_Rome, 1005_

Les gens de la Villa des Roses étaient tous en proie à la panique. L'Homme en noir n'avait pas besoin de s'annoncer, la simple évocation de son nom faisait trembler sorcières et vampires. Mab soupira, exaspérée par l'attitude de son entourage. Même ses gardes n'en menaient pas large, ils demeuraient tous néanmoins dans le jardin entre elle et l'étrange soldat.

Celui-ci portait une femme dans ses bras, qu'elle identifia comme étant une jeune sorcière qui vivait sous son toit depuis quelques semaines. Mab leur avait pourtant interdit de sortir, mais la jeune fille avait un amant en ville et avait fait le mur en début de soirée.

Un peu assommée, saignant du visage, elle semblait néanmoins en vie et Navarre la déposa doucement à ses pieds sans quitter les vampires des yeux.

Personne n'osait bouger, se demandant tous s'il s'agissait d'un piège. Mais Mab donna l'ordre qu'on récupère la sorcière et l'un des gardes se décida à approcher. Il souleva la jeune femme par la taille et s'éloigna à reculons, prêt à bondir sur son ennemi.

Mais celui-ci ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, il regardait la Reine droit dans les yeux.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se dévisager, attendant chacun une éventuelle attaque de l'autre. La patience n'avait jamais été le fort de Mab. Elle finit par renvoyer les gardes et, d'un simple geste, invita Navarre à approcher.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

Il s'agissait d'une véritable sorcière, Navarre et ses hommes le savait. Inutile de la passer à la question, la sentence serait immédiate.

Elle avait bien tenté quelques sorts contre eux, mais ils n'avaient eu aucun effet. Elle était très jeune, quinze ou seize ans tout au plus, les cheveux roux bouclés et le visage couvert de taches de rousseur. Elle semblait si innocente, si inoffensive.

Mais pour les Fils de Saint-Michel, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle allait être brûlée vive, comme les autres.

Navarre la regarda se débattre, donner des coups de pieds, supplier, argumenter qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Était-ce vrai ? Que lui reprochait-on au juste ? Se demanda-t-il en lui-même. Mais les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient ne se posaient aucune question, eux, et, la trainant par les bras, l'attachèrent au bûcher construit à la hâte, ce soir-là.

Elle mordit la main de l'un des soldats et il la frappa violemment au visage. Elle se mit à sangloter, cherchant désespérément la pitié dans le regard de Navarre.

Il finit par craquer et tout alla très vite.

Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bûcher qui commençait à prendre feu et éteignit les flammes du pied avant de détacher la malheureuse d'un coup de poignard. Puis, il la prit sur ses épaules et retourna vers son cheval.

Mais les deux hommes lui faisaient face, visiblement en colère et prêts à en découdre. Navarre ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais ils ne lui laissèrent pas le choix.

Avant même que l'un d'entre eux ne fasse le premier pas, il lâcha la sorcière et bondit sur eux poignards en main, infligeant au premier une large coupure à la poitrine. Le second avait sortit son épée et assena un violent coup en direction du visage de Navarre. Celui-ci l'évita in extremis et le repoussa brutalement en arrière. Il ne voulait pas le tuer, mais il devait en rester là, sinon il n'hésiterait pas.

Et l'homme n'en resta pas là.

* * *

Ils s'assirent en silence sur les bancs en marbre du jardin, attendant qu'on les serve. Alors qu'une servante terrorisée apportait du vin et des fruits, Mab démarra la discussion sur un ton qui se voulait aimable et civilisé.

- J'ai lu votre Bible, ouvrage intéressant.

Elle bu une gorgée de vin et repensant au Livre Saint. Mab avait rit aux larmes durant sa lecture et rangé ledit bouquin dans le rayon « légendes comiques » de sa bibliothèque. Néanmoins, elle avait vu de ses propres yeux la montée en puissance de cette religion et se garda de tout commentaire quant à sa réelle opinion sur le sujet. L'homme face à elle était un croyant pur sucre, inutile d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis. Mais elle n'hésiterait pas à le mettre face aux contradictions de sa foi vis-à-vis de sa mission. Il y avait une raison à sa présence pacifique. En épargnant la sorcière, il avait révélé au grand jour son tourment intérieur. La foi en sa mission vacillait et Mab n'allait certainement pas lui rendre les choses plus faciles. Bien au contraire.

- J'étais là avant la Chrétienté, vous savez. Mais je n'ai jamais rencontré Jésus. Poursuivit-elle provocatrice mais sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Navarre ne releva pas, il était visiblement insensible à toute forme d'humour. Il était là pour obtenir les réponses que l'Evêque de Rome est incapable de lui apporter. Ou s'y refusait peut-être. Le visage sans expression, il demanda.

- Quel âge avez-vous exactement ?

- Je ne saurais vous dire. Deux mille ans. Peut-être plus. Difficile pour moi de donner un chiffre exact, il y eut une époque où je ne comptais pas les années.

- Etes-vous la plus vieille ? Ce terme piqua l'égo de Mab.

- A ma connaissance, je suis la plus âgée en effet. Déclara-t-elle froidement. Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais été humaine ou transformée. Je suis persuadée que les vampires sont là depuis la nuit des temps. Comment sommes-nous apparus ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne peux que théoriser sur le sujet. Mais c'est là le but de tout être doté d'intelligence, n'est-ce-pas ? Chercher la réponse aux questions existentielles quant à savoir qui nous sommes et d'où venons-nous ?

- Et où allons-nous ?

- Celle-ci en revanche, je peux y répondre. A la mort. D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est le propre de la vie.

- Mais vous autres ne mourrez pas.

- Bien-sûr que si nous mourrons. Vous le savez bien, vous qui nous tuez. La question n'est pas si mais quand, pour nous vampires. La plupart d'entre-nous choisissent leur moment. Le suicide est courant, l'immortalité est difficile à accepter lorsque l'on voit tout changer ou disparaître peu à peu autours de nous. D'autres en revanche meurent par punition ou encore sont assassinés tout simplement.

Mab ne souriait plus, la mort de ses enfants, quelle qu'en soit la cause était une douleur lancinante avec laquelle elle avait dû apprendre à vivre. Mais elle se reprit, se demandant s'il avait relevé son bref malaise.

- Vous mourrez certes, mais pas de causes naturelles. Et surtout, vous ne naissez pas. Les vampires sont des démons qui rejettent leur propre malédiction sur des innocents.

- La transformation…

- La malédiction. L'interrompit-il.

- L'élévation, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en marquant une pause, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais il garda le silence en hochant la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

- Dans mon clan, le vampirisme est un privilège accordé à ceux dont l'esprit servira les hommes à travers les âges. Nous choisissons scrupuleusement nos candidats pour leurs talents, leur intelligence, leurs vertus, leur probité, leur intégrité parfois même pour leur moralité.

- En décidant qui a le droit de vivre éternellement ou non, Vampire, vous prenez-vous donc pour Dieu ?

- En décidant qui doit mourir ou non sur le bûcher, Moine, n'est-ce pas précisément ce que vous faites ? Répondit-elle en souriant. Mab commençait à apprécier Navarre. L'homme était intelligent, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Ce qui n'était pas toujours évident chez les serviteurs de la Foi chrétienne. Il poursuivit.

- Peut-on être moral et boire du sang ? C'était une question rhétorique, mais Mab y répondit néanmoins.

- Oui nous buvons du sang et oui, nous pouvons nous abstenir de tuer pour nous nourrir. Mais nous tuons aussi, bien-sûr. Elle reprit une gorgée de vin.

- « Tu ne tueras point »…

- Oh, je connais bien votre Bible et vos règles. Sachez que nous aussi, nous avons des règles. A vrai dire, nous sommes une société organisée et parallèle à la vôtre avec une hiérarchie pyramidale, des lois, nous appliquons la justice et surtout, nous ne nous mêlons jamais des affaires des humains, nous ne détrônons pas de rois, ne remplaçons pas une religion par une autre et n'intervenons jamais dans vos guerres.

Mab s'abstint d'ajouter qu'en revanche elle contrôlait totalement l'économie du continent et avait des vampires haut placés dans chaque cour d'Europe.

- Nous ne sommes que des acteurs passifs de votre histoire, protecteurs du savoir, du progrès et témoins de votre évolution à travers les âges. Nous sommes là depuis toujours, comme vous. Elle marqua une courte pause, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Le libre arbitre, Monsieur Navarre, tout comme les humains, nous pouvons servir le bien ou le mal, subir ou assumer les conséquences de nos choix et de nos actions. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont nés chrétiens et conservent leur foi au-delà de la transformation. Ils gardent la foi en vivant comme des vampires et comme vous, ils se considèrent comme des créatures de Dieu et comme vous, se repentent de leurs péchés. Boire du sang n'est pas un crime, c'est une nécessité. Tuer ou faire souffrir pour le plaisir est un péché même si nos lois ne l'interdisent pas. Après tout, les humains aussi se nourrissent de créatures de Dieu non ? Ca ne fait pas de vous des démons pour autant. Dieu nous a créé nous aussi et tels que nous sommes, vos prédateurs dans le cycle naturel de la vie. Mais Il nous a également donné une âme et le libre arbitre… Comme vous.

- L'Eglise n'acceptera jamais une telle conclusion.

- Je me fiche de ce que l'Eglise pense de nous. Je ne lui reconnais aucune autorité. Lâcha-t-elle durement.

- Vous êtes les démons à abattre, elle n'aura jamais la moindre considération pour vous en tant qu'individus. Ce genre de débat est inconcevable.

Le visage de Mab s'assombri soudain et des veines noirs apparurent sous ses yeux. En reprenant la parole, elle rendit ses crocs bien visibles et, se penchant légèrement vers Navarre, déclara froidement en pesant chacun de ses mots.

- Alors ce sera la guerre et, croyez-moi, nous la gagnerons.

Navarre ne cilla pas. En une fraction de seconde, elle reprit visage humain et, son sourire retrouvé, poursuivit sur un ton qui se voulait moins dramatique.

- Mais ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt n'est-ce-pas ? C'est bien pour cela que vous êtes venu jusqu'à moi ? Faire la paix. Avant que le véritable conflit ne commence.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva mettant ainsi un terme à la discussion qui s'était voulue civilisée. En le raccompagnant à la grille du jardin, elle lui fit la promesse qu'il n'y aurait pas de représailles pour l'instant. Mais en son for intérieur, elle se demandait si son joli discours avait fait mouche. Navarre n'était pas du genre expressif, ni bavard d'ailleurs. Et elle n'aurait su dire s'il était vraiment en proie à un conflit intérieur ou s'il était venu l'interroger pour conforter sa foi en sa mission. Néanmoins elle était satisfaite de cet échange. Si la guerre devait survenir, elle aurait fait de son mieux pour l'éviter. L'éventuelle paix, ou trêve plutôt, était désormais entre les mains de l'Homme en noir.

Navarre passa le reste de la nuit à marcher dans la forêt aux abords de la ville. Il ne pouvait désormais plus rentrer à la commanderie. En sauvant la sorcière et tuant ses camarades, il avait lui-même sceller son destin et ce, avant même de rencontrer celle qui se prétendait reine des vampires.

Sa foi n'avait pourtant pas cillé, ces créatures n'étaient pas des enfants de Dieu. Néanmoins, la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Mab avait été surprenante. Des individus, capables de réfléchir au sens de la vie, ayant la foi et la notion du bien et du mal ? Était-ce vraiment possible pour ces tueurs, ces buveurs de sang ?

Il avait besoin de temps pour digérer l'information, lui à qui l'on avait toujours dit que les vampires étaient des démons sans conscience.

Mais du temps, il n'en avait pas. Mab avait été clair, si la purification continuait de la sorte, la guerre serait déclarée et la foi de suffirait pas.

Navarre était un soldat avant d'être un moine et il pensait en soldat, malgré sa foi. Il arriva à la dure conclusion qu'ils étaient plus nombreux, plus puissants.

Et ils étaient immortels.

Mab avait mentionné leur société organisée avec des lois et une justice. Mais qu'en était-il vraiment ? Les vampires étaient soumis à une certaine contenance, une discrétion. Mais si la situation dégénérait et que des massacres en masse survenaient, qui ferait justice aux humains innocents. Certainement pas les Rois, trop occupés à leurs propres guerres, ni l'Eglise et Navarre doutait que les vampires ne se punissent réellement en cas de débordement.

Les Fils de Saint-Michel demeuraient la seule et véritable solution. Mais celle-ci ne devait pas passer par une purification absurde de tous ceux soupçonnés que ne pas obéir aux lois chrétiennes. La justice devrait être appliquée avec le soutien de la hiérarchie vampirique.

Navarre savait depuis longtemps que les gens comme lui étaient localisés par la magie. Mais si cette armée était levée selon d'autres principes que la soumission totale au pouvoir de l'Evêque, les choses pourraient être bien différentes. Néanmoins, il était hors de question que cette éventuelle armée ne soit à la solde des vampires, elle se devait de rester indépendante.

L'idée commençait à faire son chemin dans son esprit. Mais il devait en savoir plus sur le monde des vampires et des sorcières et surtout, il devrait négocier habilement avec la Reine. Il n'avait aucune confiance en elle, mais elle demeurait ouverte à la discussion.

Il revint le lendemain soir, puis la nuit suivante et encore la suivante. Mab avait décidé de jouer franc jeu avec lui face à sa curiosité. Elle lui avait tout dit des autres clans, du Conseil et avait raconté la guerre dans tous ses détails. Navarre ne connaissait pas l'existence des loups-garous, rares et discrets en Europe et encore moins celle du continent inconnu. Ces gens avaient eu des siècles, peut-être des millénaires pour visiter le monde et voir ce qu'aucun être humain ne pourrait jamais voir en une vie.

Sa proposition de se joindre à son clan tout en restant un observateur indépendant de leurs activités plut à Mab qui accepta. En réalité, l'idée d'avoir une arme supplémentaire pour se défendre de vampires à l'intérieur même de son camp lui plaisait énormément. Elle se fichait royalement du sort des humains. Navarre n'était pas dupe, mais c'était un bon compromis.

Il proposa spontanément de régler le problème à Rome.

Mais il y avait une chose que Mab voulait plus que tout. Un humain suffisamment puissant pour affronter des vampires était une aubaine tombée du ciel.

Restait à savoir s'il serait capable de se servir des cendres du chêne blanc.


	30. Chapter 30

**Un grand merci pour leur fidélité à ceux qui me lisent. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis/questions/critiques.**

**A noter qu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre de flash-back. A partir du prochain, la trame redémarre en 1006 et sera dans l'ordre. Sauf en ce qui concerne Damon (1861-1864), mais elle restera dans l'ordre également.**

**J'ai voulu créer cette histoire sous forme de puzzle temporel en glissant des indices ça et là sur la manière dont tous les événements, d'une manière ou d'une autre, sont liés entre eux. Si vous avez des théories concernant la suite de l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ;-)**

**Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.**

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Promesse

_Rome 1005_

La nuit commençait peu à peu à tomber sur Rome. La ville ne cessait pas de vivre pour autant, les commerçants rangeaient leurs étales laissant place aux gens de la nuit, fêtards, prostituées et avant les récents événements, théâtres de rue et diseuses de bonne-aventure qui désormais vivaient reclus de peur de finir sur le bûcher pour un mot de trop.

A cheval, Navarre et Mab traversaient au pas les rues pavées de cette cité jadis lumière de l'Europe. Ils n'étaient pas seuls pour autant. Les prétoriens de la Reine les accompagnaient discrètement dans l'ombre. Mais l'Homme en noir n'avait aucune difficulté à les identifier parmi la foule humaine, Dieu lui avait donné la capacité de sentir leur nature surnaturelle malgré leur apparence et il les voyait clairement se mouvoir d'une ruelle à une autre.

Il avait retiré ses vêtements religieux ainsi que la lourde croix en fer qu'il portait autours du cou. Sa barbe était taillée et ses cheveux coupés. En le rejoignant ce soir-là, Mab n'avait pas commenté ce détail, mais elle avait noté qu'il avait renoncé à la robe de moine, signe qu'il embrassait une nouvelle vie désormais. En voyant son visage enfin découvert, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le trouver très beau. Ses cheveux noirs mettaient en valeur de profonds yeux bleus et bien que son visage soit marqué par la fatigue et une vieillesse prématurée par la vie dure qu'il menait, il était indéniablement séduisant. Elle sourit en elle-même en se disant que maintenant qu'il avait renoncé à ses vœux, les femmes humaines allaient se bousculer à sa porte.

Le pacte qu'ils avaient passé ensemble était dans leur intérêt à tous les deux et n'avait pas donné lieu à d'âpres négociations. Il rejoindrait sa garde tout en restant indépendant du pouvoir vampirique et surveillerait dorénavant l'activité des vampires en Europe. En cas de débordement grave, mettant en péril bon nombre d'innocents, il avait carte blanche de la Reine pour appliquer la justice. Mais elle avait insisté pour que les prétoriens l'accompagnent en tout temps. Elle souhaitait que ses congénères comprennent qu'il était son allié et qu'il agissait en son nom. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était d'une rébellion supplémentaire dans ses rangs. Mais elle n'avait pas de problèmes concernant son existence au vu et au su de tous, contrairement à la famille Mikaelson dont la présence en Méditerranée continuait d'être tenue secrète.

Navarre avait également demandé de s'adjoindre le service de ses sorcières afin de trouver d'autres gens dotés des mêmes pouvoirs que lui. Il souhaitait également créer dans chaque ville, un comité d'humains au fait de l'existence des vampires et autres créatures afin de perpétrer leur alliance au-delà de sa propre existence.

Elle avait accepté à condition qu'il choisisse consciencieusement les candidats. Elle ne voulait plus de fous de Dieu, attaquant à tout va chaque vampire ou sorcière présent dans la région. Une défense oui, mais jamais une armée suffisante en nombre et capable de déclencher une véritable guerre. Sur ce point, il était d'accord. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait d'une guerre génocidaire généralisée. Les vampires, selon Navarre, pouvaient continuer à vivre parmi les humains comme bon leur semblait, à condition qu'ils ne tentent jamais de prendre le pouvoir aux rois humains ou pire, d'être suffisamment nombreux pour représenter un danger pour leur survie.

Ils se mirent également d'accord pour régler le problème à Rome. Les Fils de Saint Michel étaient composés de moins d'une douzaine d'hommes en arme dans la Commanderie et d'une vingtaine d'enfants vivant dans la résidence de l'Evêque. Navarre savait qu'il était impossible de faire changer les soldats d'avis. Comme lui, ils avaient été élevés dès le plus jeune âge dans la foi immuable en leur mission et le débat n'existait tout simplement pas au sein de leur ordre. Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait mettre un terme à la purification avant de déclencher une riposte des vampires, il se devait d'intervenir. Définitivement.

Pour ce faire, Mab mit sa garde à sa disposition. Navarre ne pouvait pas agir seul, mais il en prendrait le commandement dans ce cas précis, seul un humain, même aidé de vampires, pouvait intervenir dans un problème humain.

La nuit précédente, ils avaient donc envahit la Commanderie. Les soldats de l'Eglise avaient néanmoins résisté pendant des heures se retranchant à l'intérieur. Mais les vampires avaient fini par ouvrir une brèche et Navarre entrant le premier, les avaient invités à le rejoindre. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient morts en combattant. Les Fils de Saint Michel étaient courageux et n'avaient pas peur de la mort. Mais le nombre des prétoriens présents sur place avait fini par avoir raison d'eux. L'Homme en noir leur ordonna de rentrer sans s'en prendre aux humains présents d'une quelconque manière et ils avaient obtempéré sans discuter.

Il libéra les innocents retenus dans les geôles de la Commanderie et, son triste labeur terminé, Navarre s'était rendu seul à la résidence de l'Evêque. Sur le chemin, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le pacte passé avec Mab ne lui vaudrait pas l'Enfer. Il avait beau agir dans l'intérêt des humains en acceptant la trêve avec les démons, il ne cesserait jamais de se demander si cela était suffisant. Au fond de lui, il n'arrivait pas à les considérer comme des créatures de Dieu. Les laisser vivre alors qu'il aurait le pouvoir d'intervenir n'était-ce pas accepter la présence, même minime et discrète, de Satan sur Terre ?

Ce ne fut en tout cas pas la conversation qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir avec l'Evêque. Alors qu'il se débarrassa facilement des gardes de sa résidence, il monta directement dans ses appartements privés et le mit devant le fait accompli. Si sa mission absurde de purification se généralisait, elle tuerait plus d'humains que les vampires ne le feraient jamais.

Le vieux religieux était hystérique. Le regard fou, il promit la damnation éternelle à Navarre qui murmura tout simplement « Ainsi soit-il. » avant de lui trancher la gorge.

Il avait bien conscience que priver l'Eglise de sa tête ne suffirait pas à les empêcher de recommencer leur inquisition, mais désormais des hommes comme lui veilleraient à ce qu'aucun des deux côtés ne prennent jamais l'ascendant sur l'autre.

Plusieurs siècles plus tard, lorsque les clans et le Conseil de Florence disparurent à jamais et que les vampires vivraient sans lois dans l'anarchie absolue, seuls les descendants de ces humains, se transmettant leur savoir de génération en génération, purent protéger les villes des massacres partout à travers le monde.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes de la ville et entrèrent peu à peu dans la campagne jusqu'à de vieilles ruines antiques laissées à l'abandon dans un champ. Elles étaient en réalité protégé par la magie afin qu'aucun humain trop curieux ne les étudie de près. L'entrée des vieilles catacombes souterraines ne devait pas être découverte et était fermée par une lourde dalle en pierre impossible à déplacer même pour des vampires.

Près d'elle, attendaient deux femmes d'un certain âge que Navarre identifia immédiatement comme étant de vraies sorcières. L'une d'elle lui adressa un regard méprisant alors qu'elles psalmodiaient leur formule magique afin d'ouvrir le caveau secret. Les vampires les avaient rejoint et allumèrent des torches pour faciliter leur déplacement dans le dédale des souterrains.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment jusqu'à la dernière salle dans laquelle se trouvaient divers parchemins, livres et reliques païennes. Au fond de la pièce reposait le corps de Finn dans un cercueil. Les vampires le sortir, le posèrent sur la table centrale mais restèrent néanmoins présents dans la pièce pour ce qui allait suivre.

Mab avait joué la franchise avec Navarre, lui révélant l'existence et les particularités des Mikaelson, précisant que la seule arme capable de les maîtriser, sans pour autant les tuer définitivement, était impossible à utiliser pour les vampires sans que ceux-ci ne meurent instantanément. Selon les sorcières, le poignard d'argent trempé dans les cendres de chêne blanc ne devait pas être mortel pour les humains. Mais à ce jour, personne n'avait tenté l'expérience.

Navarre resta quelques instants au bord de la table à dévisager Finn. Il avait été, comme beaucoup d'autres, choqué en apprenant que des vampires surpuissants et invincibles pouvaient être créés par la magie. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir et avait spontanément proposé de tester l'arme. Si seuls les humains pouvaient s'en servir, c'était un argument de plus à faire valoir en faveur des Fils de Saint Michel.

Il prit une grande inspiration et récita le Notre Père. Mab était également restée dans la salle, trop curieuse de voir le résultat et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine admiration pour cet homme de foi prêt à sacrifier sa propre vie pour ce en quoi il croyait.

Il retira le poignard d'un coup sec et tous attendirent que le vampire reprenne vie. Du sang frais avait été apporté dans une gourde et Navarre afficha une mine de dégoût lorsque l'un des gardes entreprit de le verser dans la bouche de Finn, mais il ne dit rien.

L'aîné des Mikaelson reprit peu à peu des couleurs et finit par ouvrir les yeux se tordant de ton son corps allongé sur la table en gémissant. Visiblement revenir de cette pseudo-mort semblait être particulièrement douloureux. Mais il se calma au bout de quelques secondes et jeta un regard inquiet autours de lui, bredouillant des questions dans une langue que personne ne comprenait, hormis Mab qui ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle le regardait froidement. Il n'était pas question pour elle de le réveiller définitivement. Il demeurait le fils allié de Mikael et tant que celui-ci serait en vie, il était hors de question que Finn sorte des catacombes.

Il commençait à s'énerver et se jeta sur Navarre debout devant lui. Mab pu constater de ses propres yeux les étranges pouvoirs surnaturels des Fils de Saint Michel. Sans éprouver la moindre panique, le soldat évita d'un simple geste l'assaut du vampire. Celui-ci se retourna et attaqua de nouveau, mais Navarre anticipa encore une fois son mouvement. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter une fois de plus et le poignarda sans état d'âme, directement dans le cœur. Finn poussa un cri rauque alors que sa peau reprenait cette teinte grisâtre caractéristique de la mort vampirique et s'effondra sur le sol.

Tous les regards de la pièce étaient désormais fixés sur Navarre qui lui-même resta debout, silencieux, les yeux clos, attendant de mourir en priant à nouveau.

Mais la mort de vint pas.

Alors que les vampires et les deux sorcières quittèrent les catacombes, Mab resta seule un instant avec Navarre.

- Ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui était très risqué et je vous en remercie. Déclara-t-elle, sincère.

- C'était dans notre intérêt à tous les deux d'être certain que cette famille ne soit pas complètement invincible.

Elle sourit. Il n'était pas idiot et avait bien compris l'enjeu politique de la présence des Originaux parmi eux.

- Néanmoins, vous n'étiez pas obligé et je vous en suis redevable. Au-delà de nos accords, je souhaiterais vous offrir quelque chose de plus.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, juste que vous teniez vos engagements. Lorsque vous mettrez enfin la main sur Klaus, je serai à vos côtés, au cas où cela tournerait mal. Et si Mikael refait une apparition en Europe, je vous aiderai à vous en débarrasser.

- Hum… Encore faut-il que ça arrive de votre vivant. Il est probable que vous ne conserviez pas vos pouvoirs une fois transformé, mais si dans le futur vous souhaitez…

- C'est hors de question.

Mab lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

- Il existe une autre forme d'immortalité, Monsieur Navarre, celle des hommes. Je vous fais la promesse que votre nom et votre sang ne disparaitront jamais avec le temps.

Navarre comprit ce que cela signifiait et se contenta d'hocher la tête, reconnaissant.

* * *

Mab rentra à la Villa des Roses pour constater que Lazarus était enfin revenu d'Alexandrie. Il la serra dans ses bras et tout souriant lui demanda :

- Alors, tu t'es bien amusée pendant mon absence ?

- Tu mériterais le bûcher, rien que pour ton humour !

Lazarus était parfaitement au courant des événements survenus à Rome ces dernières semaines et éclata de rire sur l'allusion de Mab.

- Je constate que tu as réglé le petit problème religieux toute seule comme une grande.

- Comme toujours. Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Mais j'admets avoir eu de la chance.

- Hum oui Navarre. Un garde m'a raconté. Tu as confiance en lui ?

- Il faudra bien, mais je veux que tu te rapproches de lui dans la mesure du possible pendant mon absence. Histoire d'être sûre que je ne me suis pas trompée.

- Où pars-tu ?

- Je suis épuisée Lazarus. Le temps de régler les affaires courantes et je partirai en début d'année me reposer quelques temps chez Chiara à Venise.


End file.
